Deux soeurs
by CyCy-Lupin
Summary: Une nouvelle et étrange mission pour les habitants du Sanctuaire qui va bouleverser leur quotidien... Et la vie de Shalimar.
1. Chapter 1

MUTANT X appartient à TRIBUNE et MARVEL.

HISTOIRE : Se situe au milieu de la Saison 3 (bienvenue aux fans du couple Shalimar / Brennan qui tient la première place et aux admirateurs de Jesse que j'aime bien maltraiter par l'écriture. En revanche, désolée pour les détracteurs de Lexa Pierce : j'adore cette jeune femme et elle est bien présente dans ma fiction !Désolée bis, pour ceux qui aiment Emma et Adam : sont pas là... Sinon, ça aurait fait trop de monde ! lol)

RATING : K

* * *

**DEUX SOEURS ... **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un dimanche si paisible…**

* * *

_"L'étoile a pleuré rose au creux de tes oreilles,_

_L'infini roulé blanc de ta nuque à tes seins,_

_La mer a perlé rousse à tes mamelles vermeilles,_

_Et l'homme saigné noir à ton flanc souverain."_

_ARTHUR RIMBAUD(1854 – 1891)_

* * *

Brennan ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité silencieuse de sa chambre, quelques secondes à peine avant que ne retentisse la sonnerie stridente du réveil matin posé sur sa table de nuit.

_Aaarrrggghhh ! Saleté de truc métallique !_

Malheureusement, l'épaisseur de l'oreiller sous lequel il enfouit la tête, était encore largement impuissante à dissimuler la crispante mélodie du réveil matin.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ELLE me force à programmer cette horreur alors qu'ELLE ne l'entend même pas ! Et un dimanche matin en plus… Ah ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'écoute toujours, moi aussi !_

Vaincu, le jeune mutant s'extirpa d'entre les draps froissés, s'empêtrant au passage dans son couvre-lit chatoyant _à elle_ et envoya balader le réveil d'une pichenette électrique. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol moquetté avec un tel fracas que Brennan eût bon espoir que l'objet maudit ne puisse plus jamais servir. _Alléluia ! J'aurais du faire ça plutôt !_

Maintenant, il n'était cependant plus question de se rendormir…

Attentif aux bruits familiers du Sanctuaire, Brennan ne distingua absolument aucun indicateur d'une activité quelconque en dehors de sa chambre. Pourtant, autant qu'il puisse en juger après avoir démoli le réveil, la matinée était assez avancée. Les autres mutants X étaient déjà probablement levés depuis plusieurs heures. Croyant sentir une odeur de café moulu et de toasts grillés se faufiler sous le seuil de sa porte, Brennan sourit mentalement à l'image d'un Jesse attablé seul devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. _Sacré Jessie !_ Lexa, à coup sûr, était déjà au travail – à croire que la brunette ne dormait jamais – à chercher comment occuper dangereusement une journée qui s'annonçait pourtant si paisible… Et Shal…

Quelque chose remua sensiblement sur sa droite, tirant Brennan de ses pensées. Alors, il se pencha en avant, vers la forme féminine endormie à ses côtés.

- Shal ?

La féline reposait sur le ventre, un bras négligemment replié sous la tête, abandonnée dans le sommeil et la plénitude de sentir l'homme qu'elle chérissait si proche d'elle… Dans la chambre enténébrée, sa lumineuse nudité semblait rayonner, se découpant comme une ombre chinoise parfaite sur les draps sombres du lit.

Promenant son regard sur le corps allongé, effleurant la nuque gracile d'une caresse imaginée, traçant la perspective infinie du dos du bout de ses doigts, flattant malicieusement la courbe harmonieuse des fesses, Brennan sentit une violente lame de désir lui transpercer les reins.

… Mais ce n'était guère le moment.

Pour éloigner toute tentation (et parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son amie tomber malade), Brennan rabattit les couvertures sur le corps offert de Shalimar. Puis, jouant distraitement avec les longs cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller, il lui chuchota gentiment – sensuellement - :

- Shalimar ! Il faut que tu te réveilles, ma douce…

Sous les doigts du jeune homme, les boucles dorées, encore toutes emmêlées par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, étaient fines et douces comme un écheveau de soie.

D'un lascif mouvement de rein, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, collant sa chair palpitante contre le flanc droit du matérial électrique, l'environnant de sa chaleur et de son odeur corporelles si particulières. Brennan sentit, plutôt qu'il n'entendit, son souffle de protestation :

- Mmm…

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Deux mois qu'elle venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, pudiquement et chaudement enroulée dans son couvre-lit doré. Deux mois que soir après soir, Brennan se laissait submerger par ses sentiments…

Certes, tout au long de sa vie, il avait connu d'autres femmes (_beaucoup d'autres femmes…_ pensait-il toujours avec un sourire de mélancolie). Mais avec Shalimar, c'était différent. Certes, il connaissait déjà le corps de la féline par cœur, pour l'avoir observé sous ses vêtements suggestifs qui ne dissimulaient décidément que peu l'ensemble de son anatomie, pour avoir soigné ses blessures, pour l'avoir combattu à l'entraînement, aussi… Pourtant, l'aimer, c'était une redécouverte de chaque soir…

Leur première fois avait été heurtée, brutale et brûlante du désir inassouvi qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre depuis si longtemps… Mais, la suite des événements avait dévoilé au jeune mutant que son amante savait être tour à tour insaisissable et câline, indomptée et merveilleusement tendre. Jamais Brennan, même dans ses phantasmes les plus fous, n'aurait imaginé – espéré – tant de tendresse et de douceur chez un tempérament volcanique comme le sien…

Par-dessus tout, Brennan aimait soumettre la féline. Faire ployer son corps souple et élastique sous ses caresses habiles… Voir son regard incendié lorsque par ses mains expertes, il la menait jusqu'au seuil de la jouissance…Emprisonner sous son torse musculeux toutes ses tentatives pour lui résister… Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu. Même si, au final, c'était toujours la belle organique qui prenait le dessus dans leurs ébats amoureux… _L'instinct du félin, envers et contre tout…_ Mais Brennan aimait croire que c'était lui qui menait la danse, alors même qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait le faire que parce qu'elle l'y autorisait…

- Shal… On avait dit que ce matin ça serait toi qui rejoindrait les autres en premier…, protesta-il contre ses lèvres, espérant l'amadouer par un chaste baiser.

Mais Brennan savait déjà qu'il avait perdu. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à la belle féline. Et maintenant qu'ils couchaient ensemble… _C'est encore pire ! Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veux…_Non pas que cela lui déplaisait outre mesure. Parfois, son orgueil de mâle le titillait bien un peu… Oh ! Juste un peu ! Et Shalimar avait le don pour sentir ces moments-là : elle savait toujours comment le re-séduire encore et encore et encore. D'un mot. D'un sourire. D'un regard seulement…

Jusqu'ici, Brennan et Shalimar avaient tu leur rapprochement à leurs amis.

Non seulement, se cacher des deux autres apportait du piment à leur relation, mais surtout, ils tenaient à préserver leur intimité, garder pour eux toute la félicité de leur amour nouveau…

Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à partager cela – Brennan n'était pas prêt à supporter les sourires concupiscents que Jesse ne manquerait pas de lui adresser, dès qu'il serait au courant – . Enfin, avouer leur liaison à Jesse et à Lexa serait comme de reconnaître officiellement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de différent par rapport à ce qui les unissait jusqu'à maintenant, et ils n'y étaient pas prêts non plus…

Du moins, Brennan avait comprit que Shalimar ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Pas encore. Il avait déjà remarqué combien elle détestait tout changement – notamment lorsqu'il concernait directement la vie à l'intérieur de Sanctuaire –. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà eût leur lot de bouleversements cette année, entre la mort d'Emma, la mystérieuse disparition d'Adam et l'arrivée inopinée de Lexa… Pour sa part, Brennan respectait le choix de son amie, du moment qu'il pouvait la serrer entre ses bras à chaque nouvelle nuit qui passait…

- Ok ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais prendre ma douche ! Tu peux te rendormir, mais après, si tu es toujours là, je te préviens, je te traîne dehors , plaisanta-t-il.

Un sourire mutin traversa le visage de Shalimar, mais ses paupières restèrent obstinément closes.

- Mmm…

- Marmotte !

- Mmm… Nan… féline…

Le sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. _Quelle sensualité…_La manière qu'elle avait d'enflammer ses sens, alors même qu'elle était endormie, inconsciente de son charme... Tandis que Brennan quittait le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle se repositionna au milieu des draps, se blottissant dans la chaleur qu'il laissait derrière lui. À présent, seul son pied droit dépassait hors des couvertures, érotique…

- Bren'…, le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la chambre. Intérêt… laisser… eau… chaude… prendre… bain…, marmonna-t-elle, toujours ensommeillée.

- Hum… Ok ! Pas de problème !

_Je crois que je vais plutôt prendre une bonne douche froide !_

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Shalimar rejoignait Jesse, Lexa et Brennan qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils tenaient une discussion passionnée sur les vertus du soja en particulier et des aliments biologiques en général. Lexa et Brennan (pour une fois d'accord sur un même sujet) défendaient le fait que les aliments biologiques étaient meilleurs à la santé et qu'à l'avenir ils devraient en consommer plus souvent au Sanctuaire. Jesse – que cette idée semblait beaucoup amuser –, tentait de les convaincre du contraire. Qu'en tant que mutants eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire en tant qu'êtres biologiquement et génétiquement modifiés, qu'ils mangent bio ou non n'avait que peu d'importance sur leurs organismes…

Brennan fut le premier à voir arriver la féline : dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il perdit le fil de la conversation. Tandis qu'il suivait sa progression vers la cuisine, _vers lui,_ pieds nus, toute ébouriffée dans son pyjama bleu ciel, sa démarche habituellement agile encore hésitante de sommeil, les lèvres gonflées de leur échange matinal, il sentit son désir d'elle se réveiller subitement… Le sourire complice qu'elle lui adressa par-dessus l'épaule des deux autres finit de l'achever. _Cet effet qu'elle a sur moi…_

- Hey ! Salut tout le monde , annonça-t-elle gaiement à la cantonade, prenant place à côté de Lexa, emmêlant sous la table ses longues jambes fuselées avec celles de Brennan qui se trouvait très exactement en face d'elle.

- Hey…

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant , s'exclama Jesse. Comment ça va, ce matin ? Attention, Shal ! Si ça continue, tu vas remplacer Brennan, le champion des grasses matinées !

_Ah ! Ah ! Voyons comment elle va se tirer de là…_

- ça va bien, Jesse, merci. Je me sens juste un peu fatiguée, ces derniers temps…

_La technique évasive ? Oui, ça peut marcher avec Jessie mais pas avec…_

- Mal dormi ?

_… pas avec Lexa ! Une vraie empoisonneuse, celle là !_

- Hum… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

Cette fois-ci, malgré le regard foudroyant que Shalimar lui adressa par-dessus la table (et les coup de pieds qu'elle lui envoyait _sous_ la table), Brennan ne pu retenir plus longtemps son envie de rire qu'il dissimula sous une petite toux sèche qui fit lever les sourcils de Lexa.

Il savait bien, _lui_, pourquoi la féline semblait épuisée. Son hilarité monta d'un degré supplémentaire lorsqu'il entendit Lexa, toujours sceptique, remarquer :

- Mal dormi au point de ne plus savoir attacher une boutonnière ?

À tous les coups, elle a flairé quelque chose d'étrange dans nos comportements.

Shalimar baissa les yeux vers son haut de pyjama où, effectivement, les boutons étaient largement décalés par rapport aux trous. Deux plaques rouges vinrent marbrer ses pommettes…

_« … Flash Back… :_

_(Brennan, l'air sévère et menaçant) : - Aller, Shal ! J'ai fini de prendre ma douche. Lèves-toi ou sinon je vais employer les grands moyens…_

_(Shal) : - Encore quelques minutes et promis je viens !_

_(B) : - Ok ! Ok !_

_…_

_- Brennan… (Shal exaspérée) -Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Lâche ma jambe !_

_(B) - Arrête de bouger ! Je t'enfile ton pyjama, Madame. Si les autres te voient sortir nue de ma chambre, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?_

_(Shal, riant) : - Tu me chatouilles …_

_(B) : - Bah quoi ? Je croyais que tous les félins aimaient les gratouilles sur le ventre ?_

_(Shal, un peu vexée) : - Idiot !_

_(Brennan, souriant) : - Excuse moi, ma douce. Embrasses-moi et je te laisse…_

_(Shal, faussement résignée) : - Hum… Si il le faut, alors…_

_… Fin du flash back … »_

… et Shalimar baissa les yeux vers son haut de pyjama où, effectivement, les boutons étaient largement décalés par rapport aux trous. Deux plaques rouges vinrent marbrer ses pommettes.

- Euh…

- Laisse Lexa , coupa Brennan. Tu ne vois pas que tu la perturbes avec tes questions ? Shal essaye de nous cacher qu'elle reçoit chaque nuit la visite d'un galant et toi tu la titilles avec ses boutons…

Devant la mine déconfite de la féline, ses joues colorées et sa bouche pincée, l'hilarité devint générale. Shalimar Fox perdait tellement rarement contenance… L'espace de quelques instants, le Sanctuaire recouvra l'atmosphère euphorique qui y régnait avant… Lorsque tout allait bien… Lorsque Adam et Emma étaient encore présents… Ainsi, ni Lexa ni Jesse ne remarquèrent le rire de Brennan mourir subitement dans sa gorge alors que, sous la table, les pieds entreprenants et vengeurs de Shalimar venaient se glisser le long de son entrejambe…

_BIP BIP BIP_

Bondissant comme un ressort d'une boîte surprise, Lexa quitta la cuisine et couru jusqu'aux ordinateurs : l'alarme d'arrivée d'un courrier électronique venait de briser la quiétude du Sanctuaire. Tandis que Lexa appuyait sur le bouton du haut parleur pour que les trois autres puissent entendre la communication, une voix déformée et métallique s'éleva, entrecoupée par de longs grésillements :

- _Zzzz…mutant…danger…vite !…brrrouig…51 ème avenue… grand danger…grouibrrr…sur le toit…VITE !_

Puis ce fut le silence. Lexa pianota rapidement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, ses yeux balayant à toute vitesse l'écran allumé devant elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard : le contact avait été rompu. Shalimar, Jesse et Brennan, qui l'avaient rejoint dans la pièce centrale, se regardaient, perplexes.

- Lexa, qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc , demanda Brennan.

Il avait beau être conscient de l'agressivité qui transperçait dans sa voix et des regards de reproche que lui lancèrent simultanément Jesse et Shalimar, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur dimanche allait encore être gâché à cause de la brune et des ordres qu'elle recevait du Dominion.

- Une minute Brennan, ok ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait… Attendez…

Lexa se pencha à nouveau sur son clavier, tentant de dégager la bande son du message qui restait partiellement inaudible. Mais déjà, son visage avait reprit son air implacable habituel.

- Moi, ça me semble évident : c'était un appel au secours ! Ce type avait l'air complètement effrayé… Et il a besoin d'aide. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

Toute trace de fatigue semblait avoir déserté la féline. Une seconde, Brennan s'amusa de l'air si décidé de son amante… si incongrue, toujours vêtue de son pyjama bleu.

- Non… Attends Shal ! Il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

Jesse, qui avait pris place aux côtés de Lexa, paraissait aussi soucieux qu'elle :

- Est-ce que tu penses ce que je pense, Lexa ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ? Jessie, dis-nous ce qui se passe , s'impatienta Brennan. C'est encore une requête de ton Dominion qui nous appelle comme ses chiens pour effectuer une mission dangereuse, c'est ça ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus étrange que d'habitude ?

- Du calme, Brennan ! Et cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de _mon _dominion… En fait, il semblerait que ce message provenait d'un particulier. Il nous a contacté par le réseau web normal…

- C'est impossible , l'interrompit Shalimar. Ça veut dire que ce type sait qui nous sommes et comment nous joindre…

- Oui, continua Jesse. Ça et le fait qu'il a pris le soin de bien maquiller sa voix pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse…

- C'est un piège.

Cela semblait être la seule explication valable dans l'esprit de Brennan. Les gens qu'ils connaissaient et qui avaient besoin de leur aide ne s'amusaient pas à cacher leur identité.

- C'est aussi ce que je crois, renchérit Lexa.

- Mais… mais si cette personne est vraiment en danger ?

Brennan aimait très profondément Shalimar. Il était même certain qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle à ses côtés. Si seulement parfois, elle réfléchissait avant de parler…

- Shalimar a raison _(et voilà que Jesse s'y mettait à son tour, maintenant. Adieu dimanche, dodo à deux et tranquillité…)_ Je pense que nous devrions aller voir quand même. En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux : un toit sur la 51 ème avenue, il n'y a pas plus dégagé comme endroit ! Un coup d'œil et au moindre pépin, on rentre illico !

- Jesse, attends-moi deux petites secondes que je m'habille et je viens avec toi.

Déjà Shalimar courrait vers sa chambre.

- C'est bon Shal , déclara un Brennan résigné et que l'idée de rester en tête à tête avec Lexa n'enchantait guère. - Ce sera plus rapide si c'est moi qui pars avec Jesse … D'ailleurs, moi, je suis déjà douché et habillé, contrairement à toi…

_Et toc !_

* * *

Bien vite cependant, alors que les deux mutants naviguaient à bord du double Helix, la rancœur de Brennan devant son dimanche gâché laissa la place à l'excitation d'une nouvelle mission : le danger lui faisait toujours cet effet là. _Encore un point commun avec Shal…_

- Brennan ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Non.

Installé aux commandes de l'Helix, Jesse s'ingéniait à faire voler l'appareil le plus près possible du toit des grattes ciel qu'ils survolaient. Son front était plissé devant l'effort qu'il fournissait : ça n'était pas une tâche facile, même pour lui. S'il s'agissait d'un piège, la personne mystérieuse qui les avait contacté avait décidément bien choisi son endroit. En effet, habituellement la 51 ème avenue était bien dégagée et l'on pouvait s'y déplacer aisément, même en rase motte. Mais aujourd'hui, les conditions météorologiques en rendaient l'approche hautement périlleuse : un vent déchaîné soufflait de toutes parts, véhiculant à sa traîne les effluves nauséabondes et aveuglantes des usines de la zone industrielle voisine. Autrement dit, la visibilité était des plus restreintes…

C'est pourquoi Brennan utilisait un capteur infrarouge pour repérer une quelconque présence (amie ou ennemie) sur les toits.

- Toujours rien ?

- Nan Jesse ! Rien de plus qu'il y a 2 secondes !

L'Helix fit une violente embardée vers l'immeuble le plus proche, menaçant de s'encastrer dans sa façade vitrée. Jesse murmura un rapide « désolé » à l'adresse de son coéquipier et repris rapidement de l'altitude. À ce rythme, le mode furtif allait les lâcher.

- Ecoute Jesse, on ferait mieux de partir d'ici avant d'être réduits en bouillie ! Dehors, c'est une véritable tempête. On reviendra à pied, plus tard. De toute façon, même si on trouve quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas te poser avec ce vent…

- ça, c'est ce que tu crois mon vieux , répliqua Jesse, un sourire large aux lèvres.

- Ouh là ! Tu sais que tu me fais peur là ? Tu n'as rien à me prouver, tu sais ? Et Lexa n'est pas avec nous…

- Très drôle… Sérieusement Brennan, je suis d'accord avec toi : on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Je propose qu'on essaye une dernière fois et si on ne voit toujours personne, alors on s'en va. Ok ?

- Ok.

Tandis que Jesse opérait son demi tour en direction des toits de la 51 ème avenue (qui menaçaient de devenir leur tombeau, à Brennan et à lui), Brennan repensa au plan stupide qu'ils avaient précédemment élaboré ensemble : survoler la zone et repérer de loin à combien d'individus ils auraient affaire. Si ceux-ci s'avéraient être trop nombreux, l'hypothèse du piège serait la plus probable et alors Jesse et Brennan rebrousseraient chemin, laissant à Lexa le soin de se renseigner sur l'énigmatique message qu'ils avaient reçu. Au risque de perdre un innocent. Que cela plaise ou non à Shalimar… Mais, si au contraire leurs ennemis étaient peu nombreux… Enfin, à supposer que Jesse arrive à les poser sans faire exploser l'Helix…

- Là , s'écria Brennan, faisant sursauter Jesse qui, de fait, garda difficilement le contrôle de l'appareil.

- Où ? Je ne vois rien ?

- Moi non plus, mais le capteur thermique est formel. C'est sur ce toit là, en terrasse. Oui, c'est ça. Un peu plus sur ta gauche…

Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas venus pour rien.

- Combien ?

- Euh… Attends… Juste une.

- Pardon ? _Juste une_ quoi ? Tu peux être plus clair, Brennan ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, en ce moment, j'ai d'autres occupations que de résoudre tes énigmes.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une rafale plus violente que les autres balaya la fenêtre avant de l'Helix. Pendant quelques secondes indéterminées, l'appareil dériva de sa trajectoire sans que Jesse ne parvienne à en reprendre le contrôle.

- J'ai dit : une. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne sur ce toit…

- Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'est peut-être pas notre homme, alors…

- Hum, c'est ça… Tu connais quelqu'un toi, qui s'amuserait à monter en haut d'un immeuble par ce temps ?

- Un suicidaire ?

- Ben faut aller voir…, répliqua Brennan avec une grimace de répugnance : s'ils mourraient maintenant, plus jamais il ne passerait de nuit dans les bras de sa féline…

- T'inquiètes pas Brennan, je sais ce que je fais…

Sous la direction et les ordres concentrés de Jesse, l'Helix perdit rapidement de la hauteur pour venir se positionner légèrement au-dessus du toit de l'immeuble. Mais, sous l'effet du vent, l'appareil se balançait dangereusement de droite à gauche : pas moyen de le stabiliser.

- Accroches-toi Brennan, ça va secouer !

Et l'Helix piqua du nez droit vers le sol. À une vitesse qui semblait être moins que raisonnable pour un atterrissement. Même d'urgence.

- Hé !

La plainte de Brennan fut étouffée par un bruit fracassant de dérapage lorsque les roues de l'engin volant touchèrent le béton du toit. _Est-ce que au moins il y aura assez de place pour ne pas que l'on tombe dans le vide ?_ Mais déjà, tout était redevenu calme et immobile à l'intérieur de l'Helix.

- Et voilà ! Je nous ai posé comme un chef , fanfaronna Jesse avec une fierté non dissimulée. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu juste et il faudra que je répare quelques bricoles mais… Eh Bren ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu n'as pas eu peur quand même ?

- La ferme , le railla Brennan. On ferait mieux d'aller voir là-bas…

Dehors, le vent était toujours aussi effroyable et, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus la tôle protectrice de l'Helix pour les abriter. Les deux mutants avançaient prudemment, côte à côte : même si Brennan n'avait repéré qu'une seule présence sur le toit, d'autres pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment. À fortiori ceux (quelque qu'ils soient) qui poursuivaient le mutant qui les avait contacté et qu'ils devaient aider. Toujours à supposer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège pour les tuer eux-mêmes : ce n'étaient pas les ennemis qui leur manquaient …

Mettant sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour se protéger du vent qui lui fouettait le visage et surtout de la poussière que celui-ci charriait, Brennan regarda loin devant lui : sur la gauche, une silhouette sombre se détachait dans la brume.

- Là , cria-t-il à Jesse, accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste du bras : le mugissement du vent couvrait sa voix.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la direction indiquée par Brennan, toujours sur leurs gardes. La silhouette humaine qu'ils apercevaient maintenant plus distinctement ne semblait pas bouger, ni esquisser le moindre mouvement pour leur échapper (ou pour les attaquer). Pourtant, de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait sûrement les voir approcher vers elle. D'autant plus, qu'elle ne pouvait avoir manqué l'atterrissage de l'Helix, énorme masse sombre tombant du ciel …

- Faisons attention, Jesse… Tout ça est très bizarre…

Mais aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'ils virent lorsqu'ils furent assez proches…

Devant eux, sagement assise sur une valise de cuir marron, ses longs cheveux blonds battant dans le vent, une jeune fille les scrutait. Elle portait la tenue modèle d'une adolescente de bonne famille anglaise, élevée dans un établissement privé : canotier bleu marine à la main, veste à écussons et jupe plissée de la même couleur, les longues jambes sportives gainées dans des bas blancs et chaussures vernis… Assurément pas l'apparence ni le genre des ennemis qu'ils avaient l'habitude de combattre.

En somme, elle ne semblait vraiment pas agressive ou dangereuse… En effet, les voyant arriver à sa hauteur, la jeune fille se releva (comme pour les accueillir) et empoigna fermement sa valise (comme pour partir). Brennan et Jesse virent alors qu'elle était plutôt grande, très mince. À en juger par les formes naissantes que ses vêtements soulevés par le vent révélaient, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix était douce et cristalline. Un peu timide aussi.

Vue de près, elle semblait jolie – malgré les larges cernes de fatigue bleutés qui entouraient ses yeux et une maigreur d'enfant poussée trop vite en graine –. Tout en elle évoquait une biche : élancée et gracieuse, mais peureuse encore devant les hommes qui l'observaient. Ses cheveux dorés encadraient un visage aux traits réguliers : petite bouche rose, dents blanches, yeux chocolats où se lisait à la fois crainte et tristesse, front dégagé.

Jesse tressaillit : cette jeune fille lui rappelait fortement une autre jeune fille qu'il avait bien connu voilà de nombreuses années maintenant … Brennan restait silencieux : décidément, cette rencontre avait quelque chose d'étrange…

- Je suis celle que vous êtes venus chercher.

La voix aussi troublait Jesse : la même, si familière, quoique plus hésitante qui celle qu'il connaissait.

- Je m'appelle Samantha… Sammy… _Fox_.

* * *

_A suivre. _

_Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

MUTANT X est la propriété de MARVEL et de TRIBUNE.

RATING : K+.

RAR : Merci pour tes encouragements, _Bony_ ! Tu arrives à visionner les scènes que je décris ? Alors c'est que j'ai réussi mon chapitre, lol : c'est éxactement le but que je recherche en écrivant ! Moi aussi j'adore les peintures de Rosetti et de tous les Préraphaélites en général... Par curiostié, j'ai été voir tes oeuvres sur ffnet : j'en ai lu qq morceaux et je trouve que tu écris vraiment bien (c'est très agréable à lire également). Malheureusement, je ne connais aucune des séries sur lesquelles tu écris ! J'ai donc été rapidement larguée... Dommage !

Et BONNE LECTURE :

* * *

**... DEUX SOEURS ...**

* * *

_Retour en Cornouailles_, Rosamunde Pilcher :

_« …la campagne en patchwork tel un couvre-lit, avec ses petits champs, le velours vert des pâturages et le velours côtelé brun des labours ; les collines lointaines couronnées de cairns rocheux qui remontaient à des temps immémoriaux ; le Chenal, ses eaux bleues où se reflétait le ciel, tel un immense lac enclavé qui se serait empli et vidé au gré des marées… »_

**CHAPITRE 2 : Sammy Fox. **

Sans un mot, sans une question, frappé par l'évidence de la ressemblance, Jesse avait attrapé la valise de la jeune fille, _« Samantha – Sammy – Fox »_, et l'avait escortée à bord du double Hélix. Elle s'était laissée faire, silencieuse.

- Et si c'était bien un piège finalement ? Tu y as pensé, Jesse ? Est-ce qu'au moins cette fille est une mutante ? Elle n'en a vraiment pas l'air… Elle nous a peut-être menti ?

- Non Bren ! Je t'assure…

Assis à l'avant de l'appareil, les deux mutants discutaient à voix basse afin de ne pas se faire entendre de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Visiblement, le trouble de Jesse l'empêchait de bien exprimer ses sentiments. Trop d'interrogations sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants, l'esprit occupé aux manœuvres de décollage.

- Brennan…, soupira-t-il gagné par un mal de crâne qui menaçait de s'installer durablement.

- Brennan…Tu sais que je connais Shalimar depuis plus longtemps que toi. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, elle devait tout juste avoir dans les 20 ans… Et cette fille (jetant un regard discret à leur passagère)… Je t'assure, la ressemblance est frappante ! Si elle prétend être de la famille de Shal, je ne peux que la croire.

Brennan haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi qu'il restait sceptique. Devant le visage dubitatif de son coéquipier, Jesse continua, se justifiant :

- Tu sais, Shalimar a beaucoup changé depuis que je la connais : sa mutation, les combats, les déceptions… Elle s'est endurcie. Elle a mûrie. Comme nous tous… Physiquement aussi. Elle n'a plus grand-chose de l'enfant, de l'adolescente qu'elle était avant …

- N'empêche que j'ai l'impression qu'on ramène le loup dans la bergerie.

- En fait Brennan, je crois que tu n'as peut-être pas tort…

* * *

- J'ai été élevée par mon père, Nicholas Fox. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde… Il y a maintenant 15 ans de cela.

Ils s'étaient tous installés au salon. En arrivant au Sanctuaire avec Sammy et après avoir fait les présentations nécessaires, Jesse lui avait désigné le canapé. La jeune fille s'y était assise. Mais malgré les attentions du Moléculaire, elle semblait encore mal à l'aise au milieu des quatre mutants, comme perturbée par l'étrangeté de l'endroit. Résignée cependant à leur raconter tout ce qu'ils voudraient savoir d'elle… Immobile, le dos droit, les jambes serrées, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses et le regard hésitant, elle était l'image même de l'enfant de bonne famille ayant reçu une éducation stricte et qui faisait docilement ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Lexa et Jesse, assis côte à côte dans les fauteuils, lui faisaient face. Quant à Shalimar, elle s'était volontairement placée en retrait. Tournant le dos à la lumière artificielle projetée par les lampes allogènes, son visage semblait plus blême et plus fermé encore que lorsque Jesse et Brennan avaient présenté Sammy comme étant sa sœur. Visiblement, elle ignorait tout de l'enfant. Debout derrière son siège, dans une attitude qu'il souhaitait sinon protectrice, du moins réconfortante, Brennan pouvait ressentir toute la nervosité de son amie.

- Il y a moins d'une semaine, je ne savais même pas que j'avais une sœur, continua Sammy, de sa voix douce et posée.

Enfin, elle osa jeter un regard timide en direction de cette sœur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Tout à l'heure déjà, elle lui était apparue si merveilleusement belle… Si semblable aux vieilles photographies usées qu'elle possédait de leur mère. Sammy était sous le charme, totalement conquise. Mais Shalimar lui paraissait si froide à son encontre… D'un haussement d'épaule, la féline se détourna dédaigneusement de l'enfant. Peinée, celle-ci reprit son récit :

- Depuis 4 ans, je suis interne au collège Sainte-Catherine. C'est un établissement privé qui se trouve en Angleterre, en Cornouailles…

- Hé ! Oui, Sainte-Cath' je connais ! Ma cousine Rachel y allait. C'est très huppé ça…

Un coup de coude de la part de Lexa fit rapidement taire Jesse.

- Il y a quelques jours, mes camarades et moi-même étions de sortie à Porthkerris…

Le sourire de Jesse indiqua qu'il connaissait également ce lieu. En fait, tout dans cette jeune fille lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs : son uniforme d'écolière, son attitude guindée, sa diction soignée… Il se revoyait au même âge et toutes ses sœurs, ses cousines, les amies de la famille que sa mère voyait déjà comme de potentielles fiancées… Sa vie était ainsi, _avant_…

- Normalement, à Porthkerris, nous devions faire nos achats de Noël. Pour notre famille…, la voix de Sammy se troubla. Et très rapidement elle ajouta : - Enfin, pour tous les autres aussi … La coutume veut que nous offrions chacune un petit présent à la mère supérieure…

Lexa se tortilla sur son fauteuil, signalant par là son impatience. Posant sa main sur la sienne, Jesse lui intima de laisser Sammy continuer : la surprise d'une telle privauté produit l'effet escompté par le moléculaire sur la belle brune qui referma sa bouche ouverte.

- Mais, avec mon amie Isobel, nous préférions nous promener dans la lande. Nous… nous avons faussé compagnie à la surveillante en chef. Elle ne nous a pas vu quitter les autres. Au collège, c'est tellement rare que nous puissions être seule à seule et jouir d'un peu de liberté…

La jeune fille éprouvait le besoin de se justifier. Son éducation ne la prédisposait ni à mentir ni à désobéir aux ordres de ses enseignantes sans ressentir de culpabilité…

- Nous avons flâné dans la lande, un peu au hasard. Isobel cueillait des fleurs de fougère pour son herbier et moi je… Enfin bref ! À un moment, nous avons commencé à avoir froid et nous avons pris le chemin du retour. Mais de toute manière, nous avions largement le temps avant que l'on s'aperçoive de notre fuite. Et… et… D'un seul coup, j'ai… _senti_… que quelqu'un nous suivait, caché quelque part dans la lande… Je… je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu cette idée…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Jesse lança un regard appuyé aux trois autres. Lexa et Brennan semblaient de son avis, mais Shalimar l'ignora complètement.

- En tout cas, je savais que cette personne ne nous voulait pas du bien. J'ai dis à Isobel ce qui se passait, ce que je ressentais… Elle s'est retournée pour regarder derrière nous, pour voir si effectivement quelqu'un nous suivait. Je crois qu'elle n'a rien vu… Mais… à peine une seconde plus tard, _ils_ se sont montrés. Et _ils_ étaient armés…

- « Ils » , interrogea Lexa dont l'attention venait de se réveiller. Si, contrairement à Jesse, elle était insensible aux histoires d'adolescentes et de pensionnats, des hommes armés stimulaient toujours sa curiosité au plus haut point.

- Je n'en sais pas plus…, soupira Sammy, découragée. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient... Juste que c'étaient des hommes, qu'ils étaient environ une dizaine, qu'ils portaient des tenues militaires et qu'ils avaient des armes étranges aux poings… Des sortes de fusils sophistiqués… à laser ou quelque chose dans le même genre… Pas du tout le genre de fusil que l'on utilise à la chasse.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, la jeune fille s'était instinctivement tournée vers Jesse, qu'elle sentait le plus proche d'elle et de son monde, agacée de ne pas mieux se faire comprendre des trois autres.

- L'un d'eux, peut-être leur chef, m'a directement interpellée. Il connaissait mon nom… Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage parce qu'il portait une cagoule. Il mesurait environ 1 mètre 85, très massif… De type occidental, je pense, par rapport à sa voix…

Ses explications précédaient chacune de leurs questions, montrant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle racontait son histoire.

- Je…je ne savais plus quoi faire… Alors Isobel m'a pris la main et elle m'a tirée en arrière. Nous nous sommes mises à courir. Les hommes se sont lancés à nos trousses. Ils se criaient des ordres dans une langue étrangère… En russe, peut-être, je ne sais pas trop… Heureusement, le village n'était pas loin. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres quand…

Sa voix se fit hésitante, comme si elle craignait qu'ils ne la croient pas. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Shalimar, quémandant du regard une aide de sa part, mais elle se heurta au même mur implacable. Ce fut Jesse qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- … quand il m'est arrivé une chose bizarre. Brusquement, j'ai été stoppée. Je ne sais pas comment ou par quoi… C'était… C'était un phénomène invisible… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je voyais Isobel, devant moi, continuer à courir pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais moi, je ne pouvais plus ni bouger ni l'appeler. Et tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé _autre part_. à un autre endroit sur la lande… Un endroit totalement désert, loin du village. Il n'y avait plus que deux hommes à mes trousses, mais ils ont commencé à me tirer dessus avec leurs armes. Ça faisait des éclairs bleus et blancs tout autour de moi…

Elle se tut quelques instants, ébahie par le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore arrêté et traité de folle, mais aussi parce qu'ils semblaient comprendre mieux qu'elle ce qui lui était arrivé sur la lande.

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment je leur ai échappé. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je n'ai même pas senti les ronces qui déchiraient mes vêtements et qui me griffaient les jambes, le visage. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après. Et… et je voyais chaque obstacle devant moi avec une telle précision…

Shalimar émit un grognement sourd : Compréhension ? Mépris ? Impatience ? Brennan posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Chacun des muscles de son amante était tendu à l'extrême.

- Finalement, je suis arrivée aux falaises qui surplombent la mer. J'étais prise au piège : je sentais qu'ils étaient toujours à mes trousses mais je ne pouvais ni avancer ni reculer au risque de retomber sur l'un d'entre eux. Alors, j'ai essayé de me cacher parmi les rochers. Mais… il s'est mis à pleuvoir, mes chaussures glissaient sur les rochers et… je suis tombée dans le vide.

Sammy s'arrêta à nouveau, haletante, comme si elle revivait chaque minute de sa fuite éperdue sur la lande.

- Après… après tout est confus dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle la chute… le choc… la douleur… le roulement de la mer… le noir… à un moment, j'ai repris conscience : ils se querellaient dans leur langue étrangère, tout près de moi. Puis leurs voix se sont éloignées. J'ai attendu longtemps, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'avais trop mal. Je me souviens aussi de l'odeur du sang si forte, si lancinante, écoeurante. L'odeur de mon propre sang… Et l'écume salée sur mes lèvres… Le chant des mouettes… Et le noir, à nouveau. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais alitée à l'infirmerie du collège. La mère supérieure et la surveillante principale étaient à mon chevet. Elles m'ont expliquée qu'aussitôt arrivée au village, Isobel avait donné l'alarme. Que toute la police de l'île s'était immédiatement lancée à ma recherche. Que finalement, c'était le garde forestier qui m'avait retrouvé, inconsciente, dans une crevasse au flanc de la falaise. J'avais le bras gauche cassé et quelques égratignures aussi.

- Et bien sûr, l'interrompit Lexa, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix mais qui n'était pas dirigée vers Sammy, - Bien sûr, je parie qu'il n'ont pas retrouvé les hommes qui t'ont poursuivi…

- Non… Ils ne m'ont même pas cru. Ils ont dit que j'avais été victime d'un pervers. Un détraqué sexuel. Isobel m'a soutenue, évidemment. Mais la mère supérieure a prétendu que nous étions bouleversées et que nous avions toujours eu trop d'imagination. Que… que c'était notre faute… que nous avions cherché l'aventure en nous séparant des autres filles…

Sammy haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que c'était sans importance.

- Madame la directrice a quand même jugé bon de prévenir mon père… Il m'a fait la surprise d'arriver des Etats-Unis, le soir même. Alors, je lui ai tout raconté, comme à vous. Il m'a posé pleins de questions. Papa, lui, croyait en mon histoire…

Shalimar s'agita sur sa chaise, inconfortable. Le mot « papa » associé à la personne de Nicholas Fox faisait remonter en elle trop de mauvais souvenirs, difficilement gérables dans l'atmosphère confinée du salon. D'autant plus que depuis l'explosion des bureaux de la Naxcom Corporation, la jeune femme ignorait s'il était toujours en vie. Il l'était. Mais apparemment, l'homme n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de l'en tenir informée… Shalimar le ressentait comme une trahison de plus à son égard…

- Il avait l'air effrayé, continua Sammy. - Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Il a dit que je devais rassembler mes affaires au plus vite et que nous partirions le jour suivant. C'est que nous avons fait. Jusqu'à ce matin, il m'a caché dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec des gardes du corps qui ne quittaient pas la pièce… Papa m'a expliqué que j'étais en danger mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi pour le moment. Puis il m'a parlé de recherche génétique, des professeurs Eckhart et Kane, des mutants, de ma sœur Shalimar… (Se tournant vers cette dernière) Il a dit que… qu'avec vous je serais en sécurité…

Sammy piqua un fard, ses yeux chocolat obstinément fixés sur le sol, évitant avec soin le regard flamboyant de la féline.

- C'est lui qui a pris contact avec vous ce matin. Pour que vous veniez me rechercher… C'est lui qui m'a conduite sur le toit de cet immeuble. Il est resté jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez… Voilà ! Vous savez tout…

- Hum… Non, pas tout ! Je me demande toujours comment Nicholas Fox a réussi à pirater notre connexion Internet personnelle…, bailla Lexa. - Et surtout ce qu'il attend de nous. Sûrement pas qu'on joue aux babys sitters de service…

Puis, sans attendre de réponse (qui aurait pu la lui fournir ?), Lexa se leva en s'étirant. Jesse sur les talons, ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et s'ils devaient faire des recherches, c'était le moment. D'autant plus que Jesse n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner. Cet oubli commençait à se faire sentir…

- Attendez , les rappela Shalimar, tapant du pied sur le sol, visiblement très mécontente. - C'est tout ? Vous gobez toute cette histoire ? Mais bon sang ! Ça n'a pourtant aucun sens ! Ma mère n'est pas morte, elle est partie habiter sur la côté Ouest. Et… Et je le saurais si j'avais une sœur !

Tour à tour, elle fixa chacun de ses amis. Seule Lexa eut le courage de soutenir son regard, mais on pouvait lire l'incrédulité dans ses grands yeux limpides.

- Comment Shal ? Comment l'aurais-tu su si ton père avait voulu te le cacher ? La petite n'habitait même pas les États-unis. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu étais très proche de tes parents… Quand as-tu eu des nouvelles de ta mère pour la dernière fois ?

Pour une fois, la voix de Lexa n'était ni agressive ni ironique. Juste compatissante.

- Je…

Le silence régna quelques instants dans le salon, chacun respectant le désarroi de la féline. Enfin, relevant la tête, elle déclara farouchement :

- Je ne le croirais qu'avec la preuve d'une analyse d'ADN !

* * *

Abandonnant les autres dans le salon, Jesse avait amené Sammy dans le laboratoire.

Encore une fois, elle s'était docilement laissée conduire, sans prononcer un mot. Son mutisme peinait Jesse, de même que l'attitude hautaine de Shalimar. Depuis son arrivée, la féline s'était montrée détestable et froide avec sa sœur. Jesse devinait qu'elle agissait plus pour se protéger que par méchanceté. Il savait aussi combien tout ce qui concernait sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'enfant, perturbait encore Shalimar. Mais cela, Sammy l'ignorait, elle.

Or, après tout Shalimar avait peut-être raison : comment, sans aucune garantie, faire confiance à Nicholas Fox ? Il n'en était pas à sa première traîtrise… De plus, la manière dont il s'était servi d'eux pour qu'ils aillent chercher Sammy était loin d'être franche… Comment savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un piège visant à les anéantir ? Comment savoir si Sammy, toute jeune et innocente soit-elle, était vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être ?

Une fraction de seconde, une petite voix intérieure rappela charitablement à Jesse que la ressemblance physique entre Shalimar et Sammy était une garantie suffisante de sa bonne foi. Mais le moléculaire envoya balader ladite petite voix : l'affection qu'il portait à Shalimar valait bien la peine qu'il effectue une analyse sanguine et quelques tests de routine sur sa prétendue sœur.

- Jeune fille, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans l'antre du savant fou , annonça-t-il fièrement, écartant les bras pour l'inviter à entrer dans le laboratoire. - Oui ! Je sais, c'est assez impressionnant, la première fois ! Viens, approches-toi, n'aies pas peur… Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes à tout préparer.

Avec l'habilité de l'expérience, il activa des leviers, appuya sur des séries de boutons, faisant s'éclairer divers voyants lumineux sur les grandes tables de commande devant lui.

- Voilà, c'est fait ! Bon maintenant, retire tes chaussures, tes chaussettes, ta veste… Ta chemise aussi. Et installes-toi confortablement sur ce siège.

Devant l'air hésitant de Sammy, Jesse lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Hé… Ne t'inquiètes pas : ça ne sera pas long. Ni douloureux. Et tu peux garder tes sous vêtements ainsi que ta jupe. Tu sais, d'habitude quand on fait passer ce genre de test à une femme, elle doit porter une sorte de petit bikini minuscule…, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Sammy sourit à son tour de sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, d'un pauvre petit sourire timide et, entrant dans le jeu du moléculaire, elle dit :

- Alors j'ai échappé au pire, je crois !

Puis, pendant plus d'une longue demi heure, Jesse s'affaira activement autour de la jeune fille allongée : prise de sang, électrodes sur les omoplates, le front, scanner… Jamais encore Sammy n'avait eu droit à tant d'examens dans un laps de temps aussi réduit. Mais Jesse était à la fois professionnel et prévenant : il évitait de fixer avec trop d'insistance certaines parties de son anatomie dévoilées par l'absence de vêtements. Il faisait également attention de ne pas heurter son bras blessé, enroulé dans une bande de tissu blanc…

En fait, cette dernière précaution s'avérait inutile : le bras cassé de Sammy ne la faisait plus souffrir depuis la veille déjà. Peut-être même avant, d'ailleurs… Mais la gentillesse du jeune homme faisait paraître le temps plus court et plus agréable. Shalimar n'aimait pas Sammy. Brennan lui faisait peur, parce qu'il la regardait d'un air méchant, comme si il l'accusait de quelque chose. Lexa… Lexa était bien trop belle et bien trop sûre d'elle pour que Sammy se sente à l'aise en sa présence. Au contraire avec Jesse, elle se sentait protégée. Elle pouvait être elle-même : il la comprenait, ne la jugeait pas… Enfin, ce dernier annonça :

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Tu peux te rhabiller pendant que je commence à analyser les résultats.

Remettre ses vêtements, lisser ses cheveux dérangés et lacer ses chaussures lui prit un certain temps pendant lequel Jesse resta silencieux, absorbé par sa tâche. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix avait perdu ses intonations enjouées et un pli de contrariété barrait son front. D'un geste de la main, il invita Sammy à prendre place à ses côtés. D'un ton affecté, il commença :

- Sammy, je peux être franc avec toi, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Sammy, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ton père t'a raconté à propos des mutants ?

Elle ne s'attendait à cette question. Désappointée, elle risqua :

- Heu… Que… que ce sont des êtres, des personnes – hommes ou femmes – d'apparence comme tout le monde mais qui sont génétiquement modifiés. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont différents des gens normaux. Comme une sorte de maladie dont ils souffrent… C'est…

Consciente de ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir de blessant pour son interlocuteur, elle bafouillait, s'embrouillait, ses yeux résolument rivés sur le sol carrelé.

- C'est… c'est pour cela qu'il faut se méfier d'eux… Des mutants, je veux dire… Enfin, c'est ce que m'a expliqué papa.

- Hum… Je vois ! Et dis-moi encore, tu sais que Shalimar, Lexa, Brennan et moi-même sommes des mutants, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit. Il… il m'a aussi dit que certains mutants sont moins mauvais que les autres… Qu'ils essayer de… de refreiner leurs… instincts… et leur anormalité… pour aider les autres gens.

Jesse siffla entre ses dents. Même si depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à entendre et à encaisser ces idées préconçues et sectaires, elles continuaient à le blesser au plus profond de son être.

- Charmant ! Sammy, si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner la confiance de Shalimar, ne lui dit jamais ça. Surtout, ne lui parle pas de ses _instincts_, veux-tu ? Ni a aucun autre mutant, d'ailleurs…

Elle hocha la tête, toujours dans le flou : où voulait-il en venir avec toutes ces questions ? Il y avait à peine une semaine de cela, Sammy ne savait même pas qu'il existait une race de mutants différente des autres humains. À présent, chaque nouveau pas, chaque nouvelle rencontre, la ramenait inexorablement à eux.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi , demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Tu es aussi une mutante, tu sais ?

- C'est ridicule !

Sammy observa Jesse droit dans les yeux, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement en temps normal. On lui avait toujours répété qu'une jeune fille bien élevée devait baisser les yeux face à ses aînés, en signe d'humilité. Mais, elle devait savoir si Jesse plaisantait. Elle, une mutante ? Mais Jesse semblait très sérieux, soucieux de ne pas la heurter …

- Mais… mais… je le saurais ! Il… il me l'aurait dit !

- Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, Sammy. Mais les tests ADN sont formels. Tu es bel et bien une mutante, même si tes pouvoirs ont été bridés jusque là.

Il s'arrêta, le temps qu'elle assimile ses paroles. Puis, il reprit doucement, détachant bien ses mots comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement retors :

- Ton père a une vision faussée des mutants. C'est parce qu'il ne les connaît pas bien. Tu sais que l'on a souvent peur de ce que l'on ne connaît pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, nous ne sommes ni malades ni mauvais. Juste différents des autres. Parce que nous avons un don… C'est vrai que certains l'utilisent pour faire le mal. Mais ils sont une minorité. Les autres mutants souhaitent uniquement vivre comme tout le monde… Toi, Sammy, tu es une mutante organique, c'est-à-dire que ton ADN humain a été combiné avec un ADN animal. Dans ton cas, comme dans le cas de Shalimar, il s'agit d'ADN de félin.

- Non , cria-t-elle farouchement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme pour repousser cette éventualité loin d'elle. Pourtant, déjà, elle comprenait qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Si et tu le sais… Tu possèdes certains dons, toi aussi, même s'ils ne se sont réveillés que la semaine dernière quand tu as été attaquée. Rappelles-toi : la vitesse de ta course, ta perception des détails. Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais 'senti' les ennemis approcher. Et il y a l'odeur du sang. Agilité accrue, ouie et odorat surdéveloppés, sont des caractéristiques des félins… D'ailleurs… d'ailleurs, la meilleure preuve est là, conclut-il en désignant le bras qu'elle portait en écharpe. - Avoue qu'il ne te fait déjà plus souffrir !

- Ce sont les anti-inflammatoires et les calmants !

- Un bras cassé ne se ressoude pas en quelques jours ! À moins d'avoir dans le sang des cellules qui se régénèrent d'elles-mêmes en un temps record ! Comme chez les félins. Ils peuvent se soigner eux-mêmes. Sammy, as-tu jamais été malade ? Un rhume ? Une grippe ?

- Ne… non… Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa sur les derniers mots.

- ça, je ne le sais pas Sammy. C'était peut-être pour te protéger… Visiblement, tu intéresses pas mal de monde et ce n'est pour tes beaux yeux… Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que peut-être ton père t'avait envoyé en Angleterre pour t'éloigner ? Pour te cacher ?

- Je … je ne sais pas.

Elle semblait éteinte. Jesse pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi : la confiance aveugle qu'elle portait à son père venait d'être solidement ébranlée. Apparemment, c'était une habitude chez lui de blesser ses filles… Il fallait que Nicholas Fox soit dans une bien mauvaise posture pour qu'il leur confie Sammy, au risque de voir révéler son secret…

- La bonne nouvelle, reprit-il, se forçant à paraître enjoué, c'est que Shalimar est bien ta sœur. J'ai analysé rapidement un échantillon de votre ADN et il semble qu'il existe suffisamment de similitudes entre les deux pour l'affirmer. Attends, je vais te montrer…

Jesse manœuvra l'ordinateur posé devant lui. Sur l'écran s'affichèrent côte à côte deux morceaux de séquence ADN avec leurs joyeuses couleurs vert-bleu-rouge.

- Ils sont identiques, remarqua platement Sammy.

- Imposs…

Tandis qu'il examinait à son tour l'écran, le mot mourut dans la gorge de Jesse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard resta scotché sur les deux séquences ADN enroulées autour de leur axe central, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Puis, il reprit contenance. Se frappant le crâne de sa main, il déclara d'un rire qui sonnait faux :

- Bon sang ! Quel idiot je suis ! Je… je me suis trompé en préparant les échantillons !

Enfin, éteignant brusquement l'ordinateur, raide comme un piquet, il se leva :

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller annoncer nos découvertes aux autres…

Sammy se leva également, sans entrain. Elle se sentait fatiguée et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et surtout, elle craignait par-dessus tout de devoir affronter Shalimar…

- Et après , demanda-t-elle.

- Après quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Je… je n'ai plus nulle part où aller, maintenant…

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai … Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ce n'est pas la place qui manque au Sanctuaire. Si tu veux, je vais te montrer une chambre où tu pourra te reposer et mettre tes affaires, ok ?

- Merci…

* * *

Lorsque Jesse rejoignit ses amis au salon, Lexa foudroyait Shalimar d'un regard haineux laquelle tournait dans la pièce comme un lion dans une cage. Son manège aurait rendu nerveux n'importe qui, mais Brennan avait depuis longtemps cessé de temporiser la situation. L'espace d'un instant, le moléculaire eut la vision fugitive d'un médecin venant annoncer une naissance à une famille. En l'occurrence, le bébé avait déjà 15 ans et la famille se composait de quatre mutants pas forcément heureux d'accueillir parmi eux cette nouvelle recrue…

- Où est-elle , interrogea Shalimar, cessant enfin ses allées et venues pour s'adresser à Jesse.

- Qui ? Ah ! Sammy ? Elle est allée se reposer. Si elle doit rester quelque temps avec nous au Sanctuaire, autant qu'elle ait un endroit pour mettre ses affaires et dormir, non ?

- Où ?

Devant l'air penaud de Jesse, Brennan sentait qu'il ne leur disait pas tout.

- Ben… Je l'ai installée dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emma…

- Quoi !

- Oh, ça va Shal ! C'était la seule chambre habitable en dehors des nôtres. Et ce n'est que provisoire… Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle dorme dans la tienne ?

Puis en quelques mots brefs, le moléculaire exposa aux trois autres les résultats des analyses qu'il avait pratiqué sur la jeune fille. À savoir : 1) que Sammy était sans aucun doute possible la sœur de Shalimar et 2) que tout comme elle, c'était une féline. Par contre, Jesse avoua qu'il ignorait de quelle manière Nicholas Fox s'y était prit pour brider les pouvoirs de sa fille cadette… Il n'avait pas trouvé trace d'un quelconque gouverneur sub dermique.

- Merci, Jesse…, déclara Shalimar en déposant un humble baiser sur la joue de son ami. Je… j'avais besoin d'être sûre. Et maintenant (s'adressant à tous), je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Son subit entrain ne trompa personne. Mais en deux gracieuses enjambées, Shalimar avait déjà rejoint la porte, prête à s'éclipser.

- Hé, Shal, attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas , lui cria Brennan, sur les talons.

- Martha's Vainyard , lança-t-elle derrière son épaule. C'est là qu'_il _habite et j'ai besoin de _lui_ parler le plus vite possible !

- Alors je viens avec toi !

- Non !

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent graduellement. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le salon, Jesse sentit le regard insistant de Lexa peser sur lui. Un large sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillants fichés dans les siens, la jeune femme s'approcha lentement du moléculaire. Le cœur de Jesse s'emballa et, tout d'un coup, il se mit à faire vraiment très chaud dans la pièce. Bientôt, Lexa fut si proche de lui qu'il pu distinguer les tâches de rousseurs sur son nez, sous la fine couche poudreuse du maquillage. Ses cheveux exhalaient une odeur acidulée, très agréable et qui lui tourna légèrement la tête.

- Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que…

Caressante, la main droite de la jeune femme se glissa sur son torse. Malgré la barrière que constituait le tissu fin de sa chemise, Jesse sentait sur sa peau la chaleur de cette main. Il sourit béatement, subjugué par la sensualité qui se dégageait de Lexa.

- Jesse…, commença-t-elle d'une voix ronronnante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Jesse…, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu as caché à Shal et à Brennan…

S'écartant de la jeune femme, il bégaya (de surprise, de trouble parce qu'elle ne retirait pas sa main, d'énervement d'avoir été si facilement découvert par elle) :

- Qu… Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lex' ?

- Allons… Jesse. Je sais très bien que tu ne nous as pas tout dit à propos des analyses que tu as faites sur la sœur de Shalimar… Je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. Et…

Agrippant d'un mouvement brusque la chemise du jeune homme, elle l'attira à elle. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle parlait, Jesse pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres.

- Et… tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler, Jesse.

- Ok !

Souriant toujours, Lexa s'écarta prestement de Jesse, lissant au passage le devant de la chemise qu'elle avait dérangée. Sur son visage toute invite avait déjà disparu. Immédiatement, Jesse eut le sentiment cruel d'avoir perdu quelque chose – une partie de lui-même, le contact du corps de Lexa ?-. Et de s'être fait avoir comme un adolescent…

- Ok, je vais te le dire ! Mais c'est seulement parce que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour mener mon enquête… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les ADN de Shalimar et de Sammy sont strictement identiques. Jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

- C'est impossible, Jesse.

- Je sais.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

MUTANT X appartient à TRIBUNE et MARVEL.

RATING : K+

RAR : Merci à mon seul reviewer (Jay) et aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes (surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un comm', ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir !)

* * *

**... DEUX SOEURS...**

* * *

_MARINE :_

_« L'Océan sonore_

_Palpite sous l'œil_

_De la lune en deuil_

_Et palpite encore,_

_Tandis qu'un éclair_

_Brutal et sinistre_

_Fend le ciel de bistre_

_D'un zigzag clair,_

_Et que chaque lame,_

_En bonds convulsifs,_

_Le long des récifs_

_Va, vient, luit et calme,_

_Et qu'au firmament,_

_Où l'ouragan erre,_

_Rugit le tonnerre_

_Formidablement. »_

_P. Verlaine._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Orage dans le ciel, orage dans les cœurs. **

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, un éclair aveuglant traversa la chambre de Brennan illuminant l'intérieur de la pièce comme en plein jour. Immédiatement, la lumière blanche fut suivie d'un formidable roulement de tonnerre, assourdissant, encore amplifié par les falaises qui entouraient le Sanctuaire. _Un orage en décembre, à quelques jours de Noël_ ! _Quelle m..de_ ! _À croire que le tempsse détraquait_ ! Dehors, la pluie fouettait les fenêtres et les tôles du bâtiment avec violence tandis que le vent, lugubre, mugissait dans les conduits d'aération. 

Brennan se retourna entre les draps de son lit, cherchant en vain une position qui lui soit plus confortable. Rien à faire… Le sommeil semblait définitivement vouloir le fuir… Il soupira longuement dans le noir, envoyant valser à terre un oreiller qui traînait. Pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas le bruit de l'orage qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. Depuis qu'il était couché, il ne cessait de penser à Shalimar – et, pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas des pensées coquines –. Voilà déjà de nombreuses heures qu'elle avait enfourché sa moto pour aller rendre visite à son père, à Matha's Vainyard. Elle avait insisté pour que Brennan ne l'accompagne pas, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille. Et maintenant, la féline était seule, dehors dans la nuit, quelque part sous le déluge… Elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis longtemps déjà…

L'inquiétude de Brennan, toute irrationnelle soit-elle, montait d'un cran supérieur à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre. Et si… Et si elle avait un accident ? Brennan ne remettait pas ses aptitudes de conductrice en cause. Bien au contraire, en temps normal, Shalimar était la meilleure. Mais ce soir, avant qu'elle ne parte, Brennan l'avait sentie bouleversée par les révélations autour de sa sœur, par l'épouvantail de son père honni subitement ressorti du placard… ou plutôt d'un cercueil…

… Alors, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, le cœur serré par l'angoisse, le mutant électrique guettait le retour de son amie…

… il avait dû finir par s'assoupir quelques instants…

Brennan émergea progressivement de l'inconscience avec l'impression agréable d'une caresse sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Shalimar était là, visiblement épuisée et dégoulinante de pluie, mais saine et sauve. Et souriante. Elle se tenait assise sur le bord de son lit, penchée vers lui et la pointe de ses longs cheveux dénoués effleurait son torse découvert, laissant au passage des petits sillons d'eau sur sa peau. De sa main, elle traçait doucement le contour de ses lèvres, la courbe de sa mâchoire, afin qu'il s'éveille. Brennan lui sourit à son tour.

- Bonjour, beau brun.

- Shal… Tu es revenue…

- Oui. Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé…

Brennan se hissa sur un coude pour mieux la voir. Il étudia le visage familier, ravagé par la fatigue. Des frissons de froid parcouraient le corps de la féline : elle avait dû rouler toute la nuit sous la pluie. Peut-être même neigeait-il, à présent ? Elle n'en menait pas large, mais elle semblait apaisée. Du moins pour le moment…

- Shal, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa question contenait plus qu'une simple formule de politesse : tout le souci qu'il se faisait pour elle, sa sollicitude aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils se comprenaient à mi mots, savaient déchiffrer les sentiments dans les yeux de l'autre. C'était pour cette raison que sitôt rentrée au Sanctuaire, Shalimar était venue directement ici, dans la chambre de Brennan. Pour lui raconter… Et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle…

- Oui. J'ai été là-bas, à Matha's Vainyard. Mais en revenant, j'ai du attendre dans une grange que la pluie et l'orage se calment un peu. Brennan… Je ne _l_'ai pas vu, _il_ n'était pas chez lui. Mais avant mon arrivée la maison avait été fouillée de fond en comble. Et je doute que ce soit l'œuvre de cambrioleurs ordinaires … Ils n'ont emporté aucun des objets de valeur. Ils ont seulement retourné les tiroirs, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose de précis…

- ça n'a servi à rien, alors ?

Il se sentait sincèrement déçu pour elle. Soulagé aussi que la confrontation qu'il redoutait tant n'ait pas eu lieu. Il pressentait confusément que les morceaux auraient été difficiles à recoller cette fois-ci. Un cœur, même celui d'une féline, ne pouvait se briser indéfiniment sans dommages irréparables… Au plus profond de lui-même, Brennan regrettait que Nicholas Fox ne soit pas réellement décédé dans l'explosion de la Naxcon Corporation. Il voulait construire un avenir commun avec Shal' – un avenir souriant – et pas que la jeune femme fut toujours rappelée par son passé sordide…

- Si. Brennan… _Il _savait que je viendrai…, répondit finalement Shalimar tout en fouillant la poche intérieure de son manteau dont elle extirpa un petit boîtier plat. Une disquette. – _Il_ l'avait laissée à mon attention, avec mon nom écrit dessus.

- Et ça , demanda-t-il en désignant un sac de voyage trempé que Shalimar avait négligemment déposé au pied du lit. Elle haussa les épaules, pour signifier son ignorance :

- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour Sammy. Des affaires personnelles, des vêtements, je suppose… J'ai trouvé les deux dans… dans mon ancienne chambre…

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air. Même à Brennan, Shalimar avait honte d'avouer la curiosité avide, le besoin presque physique, qui avaient délibérément conduit ses pas jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir du deuxième étage de la maison de Martha's Vainyard… Jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre d'enfant… Elle n'y avait jamais remit les pieds depuis l'année de ses 10 ans… Comment expliquer à son ami l'immense dépit qu'elle avait ressenti en constatant que la pièce avait été entièrement transformée ? Comment expliquer la bouffée de haine pure qui l'avait si brutalement submergée lorsqu'elle avait vu la disquette et le sac qui l'attendaient, signifiant que cet homme, _son père_, avait anticipé sa démarche ?

Debout dans cette chambre étrangère et pourtant si familière, Shalimar avait essayé de rappeler à elle ses souvenirs passés. Mais c'était impossible : la plupart avait disparu dans les profondeurs de son esprit, comme son lit et ses jouets d'enfant avaient disparu de la pièce. À présent, il s'agissait visiblement de la chambre d'une jeune fille. _Sammy. Bien sûr_. Un instant, Shalimar avait observé avec envie toutes les choses dont elle avait été privée parce que ses parents l'avaient lâchement abandonnés dans un établissement psychiatrique : les beaux meubles en bois massif, les jolis rideaux fleuris, la coiffeuse coûteuse avec ses flacons de cristal et ses brosses en argent ouvragé, les tapis précieux … Des photos de famille à foison dont elle était évidemment absente… Et partout sur les murs : des dessins, des aquarelles représentant des portraits d'inconnus, des paysages de lande mélancolique et de mer déchaînée… Ils étaient jolis et – autant qu'elle puisse en juger – réalisés avec talent. Tous étaient signés _S. Fox_. Samantha – Sammy – Fox. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être « Shalimar Fox »… Sauf qu'au même âge, elle avait déjà tué plusieurs hommes de sang froid…

Assurément dans cette chambre, sa jeune sœur avait été heureuse. Une question s'était alors insinuée avec force dans le cœur amer de la féline : pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Qu'avait-elle donc de plus, cette enfant timorée et chétive ? Et une seconde question avait suivie, toute aussi fulgurante : quelle genre de femme serait-elle devenue si elle avait eût droit à tout cela ?

- Shal ?

La jeune femme sursauta. La voix inquiète de Brennan venait de la ramener brusquement dans la réalité. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant et, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, dit :

- Tellement d'années ont passé depuis… ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant… Brennan ?

- Oui ma douce ?

- Tu me fais une petite place à côté de toi , demanda-t-elle, câline.

Déjà, elle soulevait les couvertures pour le rejoindre sous les draps. Toute habillée.

- Non, non, non, Shalimar !

Elle stoppa net son mouvement, vexée. Le mutant électrique s'amusa un instant de la surprise qu'il lisait sur le visage fatigué de son amie et ajouta, l'air satisfait de lui :

- Shal', au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es trempée. Si tu viens dans mon lit, je ne pourrais certainement pas m'empêcher de te faire l'amour. Et tu sais comment ça se passe quand je perds le contrôle… Penses-y : je ne voudrais pas être responsable de notre électrocution à tous les deux… D'autant plus qu'après ça, les autres seraient automatiquement au courant de notre liaison… Alors, il faut que tu retires tes vêtements , acheva-t-il d'un air angélique.

- Mais…

Shalimar se sentait exténuée – tant physiquement que moralement –, frigorifiée de la tête aux pieds et surtout particulièrement vulnérable émotionnellement et absolument pas d'humeur à entrer en conflit avec Brennan. Dans l'immédiat, son seul souhait se résumait à s'allonger à ses côtés et qu'il la prenne dans la chaleur de ses bras… Alors, elle obtempéra.

S'éloignant maladroitement du lit, butant contre le sac de voyage qui se trouvait par terre, elle déboutonna son manteau et envoya valser ses bottines d'un habile coup de talon. Brennan ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle ôtait successivement son pull-over côtelé et son étroit jean noir. En dépit de ses efforts pour le cacher, la lassitude de la féline éclatait dans chacun de ses gestes. Mais le regard de son amant sur son corps dénudé agissait comme une caresse voluptueuse et bientôt, Shalimar se prit au jeu… S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle fit doucement glisser ses bas le long de ses jambes minces. Brennan frissonna – et ce n'était pas de froid – : sa fatigue et sa subite excitation rendaient Shalimar adorablement maladroite… et extraordinairement désirable. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait fébrilement aux agrafes de son soutien-gorge, Brennan l'arrêta. Les yeux de la féline se dorèrent. Un bras noué autour de sa taille, il l'attira dans le lit et, d'une voix rauque, chargée de désir, chuchota :

– Non… ça, c'est moi qui m'en charge !

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres voisines de celle de Brennan, une toute jeune fille luttait également contre l'insomnie. Les larmes avaient fini par sécher sur ses joues et le goût du sel sur ses lèvres, mais la peine et la peur restaient tenaces dans son cœur effarouché. 

Allongée seule dans le noir hostile de cette chambre inconnue, l'air surchargé d'électricité à cause de l'orage grondant au loin, Sammy Fox se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais auparavant. Plus vulnérable encore que ce jour funeste où les hommes armés l'avaient prise en chasse dans la lande. Ce jour où sa vie avait définitivement basculé… Au moins à l'époque était-elle encore ignorante de certaines choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais apprendre…

Du dehors, les branches des arbres agités par la tempête couvraient le plafond de la chambre d'ombres effrayantes, toutes plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres… Sur les murs, les photos abandonnées par la mutante qui avait habité là avant sa mort, « _Emma_ » comme l'avait appelée Jesse, grimaçaient des sourires déformés par la lumière blanche et hachée des éclairs. Sammy détestait sentir cette présence étrangère flotter autour d'elle, dans chaque objet, dans chaque meuble que contenait la pièce. D'anciennes légendes celtes d'âmes torturées revenant hanter les vivants, d'animaux cauchemardesques et sanguinaires, entendues les soirs de veillée au collège de Sainte Catherine, affluaient dans l'esprit enfiévré de l'enfant.

Si des êtres tels que les mutants existaient bel et bien, pourquoi pas aussi les fantômes, les loups-garous et même les vampires ? À cette dernière pensée, un énorme frisson parcouru le corps de Sammy : comme elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir écouté Isobel lorsque celle-ci lui avait assuré que le livre de Bram Stocker (1) qu'elle avait volé à une des surveillantes du collège et qu'elles avaient ensuite dévoré en cachette sous leurs pupitres ou dans leurs lits à la lueur d'une bougie, était une « merveilleuse histoire d'amour » ! Certes, il l'était. Et bien plus encore… Ensemble, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient tour à tour mises dans la peau de la sage Mina Murray et de l'échevelée (mais tellement séduisante) Lucy Westenra, essayant d'agir dans leur vie quotidienne de la même manière qu'elles pensaient que l'aurait fait ces deux femmes du siècle passé… C'était un jeu amusant.

Or, rétrospectivement, le roman de Bram Stocker apparaissait à Sammy beaucoup plus angoissant que romanesque… En fait, ce soir alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en quête de sommeil, seul le passage crucial (qui sonnait alors délicieusement noir et excitant aux oreilles naïves des deux collégiennes) – celui où les héros surprennent le Comte en train de vampiriser la pauvre Mina dans sa propre chambre à coucher – lui revenait en tête, amenant une fine pellicule de sueur froide sur son front juvénile. Il semblait presque à Sammy deviner les yeux flamboyant de colère qui la fixaient, les larges narines palpitantes et les longues dents pointues du Comte parmi les ombres peuplant l'obscurité de la pièce…

Au fond d'elle-même, Sammy savait bien qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un conte (et que se concentrer là-dessus était pour elle un moyen d'éluder d'autres sources d'effroi, bien réelles cette fois-ci). Mais au final, qui lui garantissait que certains mutants n'étaient pas comme le Comte Dracula ? Ce Brennan avait bien la capacité de lancer des courants d'électricité sur ses ennemis… Cela donnait à réfléchir… Certes, les Mutants X semblaient souhaiter qu'elle reste avec eux, au Sanctuaire, exactement comme l'avait prédit son père, et Sammy aurait du s'en réjouir : elle allait être en sécurité.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se sentait en pleine révolte contre ces adultes qui régissaient sa propre vie sans jamais la consulter. Sans jamais rien lui expliquer… Personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, de toutes les choses qu'on l'obligeait à abandonner, sous prétexte que des savants fous s'étaient amusés avec ses gènes voilà 15 ans maintenant : sa petite existence tranquille et bien réglée de Sainte Cath', ses livres et ses dessins qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, ses camarades de dortoir et leurs potins ridicules, ses enseignantes… Et bien sûr, Isobel, qui lui manquait déjà furieusement. Sa seule et meilleure amie depuis son entrée à Sainte Cath'. Sa sœur de cœur. Sa moitié… Comment faire comprendre aux quatre autres le tendre sentiment qui l'unissait à la jeune métisse ? Peut-être que si elle arrivait à en parler à Jesse, lui donnerait-il la permission de lui écrire ? Au moins pour faire savoir à son amie qu'elle était bien en vie et qu'elle pensait à elle. Pour lui demander de veiller sur ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne au collège.

… Si jamais elle y revenait un jour…

Cette pensée négative ne trouva cependant pas le chemin du cœur triste de Sammy car, l'espace d'un instant, le joli sourire d'Isobel s'imposa à elle, éloignant toutes les autres peurs. Pourtant, il fut rapidement remplacé par un autre sentiment, très désagréable celui-ci : le doute. Comment réagirait la jeune fille si elle apprenait que Sammy était une mutante ? Une erreur de la nature ? Est-ce que le sourire se fanerait sur ses lèvres douces ? Est-ce qu'elle détournerait de son amie son beau regard soyeux, de dégoût, de honte d'avoir été si proche d'elle ? Lui jetterait-elle l'opprobre parce qu'elle était un monstre ? Le front de Sammy se couvrit à nouveau de sueur tandis que dans sa tête, la spirale des questions restées sans réponses tourbillonnait : pourquoi tant de mensonges ? Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit de sa condition de mutante ? Pourquoi voulait-on la tuer ? Pourquoi était-il au courant ? Et la plus douloureuse d'entre elle : pourquoi sa sœur la détestait-elle à ce point ? Que lui avait donc fait leurs parents pour qu'elle devienne si dure ?

Soudain, un formidable coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel, juste au dessus de sa tête. De surprise, Sammy poussa un petit cri étranglé. Assurément, la foudre venait de s'abattre dans la forêt et ce, tout proche du Sanctuaire… Recroquevillée dans le grand lit en position fœtale, sa chemise de nuit réglementaire étroitement serrée contre elle – dernier rempart contre l'inconnu qui l'environnait –, l'enfant imagina l'arbre magnifique et solitaire prendre feu. En guise de feuilles, ses flammes dansaient dans le vent, laissant s'envoler derrière elles de longues traînées rougeoyantes… Et une terreur violente, aigue, sauvage, une terreur proprement animale s'empara de l'enfant.

Alors, impitoyables, les paroles que Jesse avait prononcé dans l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire : « _les tests ADN sont formels_ » « _Tu possèdes certains dons_ » « _caractéristiques des félins_ » « _Tu es aussi une mutante_ »

_Une mutante._

_Mutante._

_Mutante._

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait, Sammy sentit, _dans son propre corps_, qu'il avait raison. Elle pouvait sentir cette autre part d'elle-même, celle qui craignait le feu et qui pouvait faire des choses incroyables…

* * *

Tard dans la matinée, Shalimar inséra la disquette laissée à son attention par Nicholas Fox dans un des lecteurs de la salle des ordinateurs. Son appréhension était grande ; c'est pourquoi Brennan avait tenu à être présent, près d'elle. Délaissant leurs activités respectives, Lexa et Jesse s'étaient bientôt joints à eux. Quant à Sammy, elle se tenait timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte – ne sachant si elle devait rester ou au contraire, sortir – mais curieuse de revoir son père chéri, qu'elle savait en difficulté. 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'écran noir de l'ordinateur central se couvrit de neige, tandis que les enceintes crachaient de pénibles grésillements ininterrompus. Enfin, le visage émacié et soucieux de Nicholas Fox se matérialisa devant leurs yeux. Visiblement, il s'était filmé lui-même, dans son luxueux bureau de la Naxcon Corporation, comme en témoignaient les affiches murales et la grande baie vitrée dans son dos. Il avait l'air sur le qui-vive, jetant d'incessants regards par dessus la caméra comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne vienne le déranger – ou comme s'il était surveillé – Lorsqu'il commença à parler, tous notèrent que sa voix sonnait beaucoup plus stressée qu'à l'accoutumée :

_« Shalimar, si tu es en possession de cet enregistrement, cela signifie qu'à l'heure qu'il est j'ai été contraint de quitter Martha's Vainyard et les États-Unis. Ne tente surtout pas de me retrouver, ce serait inutile. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il était nécessaire que je disparaisse en attendant des jours meilleurs. Pour ma propre sécurité. Pour faire simple (et parce que je sais que tu vas chercher à te renseigner par toi-même), disons que… que certains investissements réalisés par la Naxcon Corp. m'ont entraînés dans une situation quelque peu délicate. Depuis l'explosion…depuis l'explosion, certains m'ont rendu coupable du démembrement de Génome X et de la disparition d'Eckhart…Mon nom a été mis en avant dans un certain nombre d'affaires qui auraient dues rester secrètes…Des gens hauts placés avec qui j'ai traité m'ont trahi et… »_

- Bah voyons , renifla dédaigneusement Lexa. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Nicholas Fox en personne, mais même par écran vidéo interposé, cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. – Dis plutôt que tes petits trafics illégaux se sont retournés contre toi ! Naxcon Corp ? Un cocktail de génétique et de pharmaceutique ? Je parie 10 contre 1 qu'il est mêlé à une vilaine histoire de terrorisme intérieur… Et qu'il doit être caché quelque part en Amérique Latine…

- Chut !

_« …Shalimar, tu es la seule à qui je peux encore faire confiance. Il faut me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ce… Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour ton bien, crois-moi. Si je t'ai envoyé Sammy, c'est parce que je ne peux pas veiller moi-même sur elle. Je n'avais plus d'autres choix que de faire appel à toi et à l'équipe des Mutants X. Il faut que vous la protégiez. C'est bien votre travail d'aider les innocents, non ? Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à leur cacher son existence, à leur cacher qu'elle était toujours en vie, quelque part en Angleterre. À la préserver de tout ça. Ils la croyaient morte depuis longtemps…Mais maintenant, ils savaient…Je…je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais ils ont retrouvé sa trace ! Shalimar, si tu ne me crois pas, demandes-toi pourquoi la maison de Martha's Vainyard a été fouillée : c'est elle qu'ils cherchaient ! Elle… Sammy… représente tellement de choses pour eux…Je t'en pris, protège la ! C'est mon trésor, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, la personne qui compte le plus au monde à mes yeux… Et c'est ta sœur, Shalimar. Elle…»_

L'image disparut subitement du terminal comme si l'homme avait été surpris au milieu de son monologue. Puis l'écran redevint intégralement vide. Sans se concerter, Brennan, Jesse et Lexa se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Shalimar : elle était livide.

- Je … je crois que pour le moment, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour comprendre un seul mot de tout ça , balbutia-t-elle précipitamment en hochant la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Elle semblait être en colère. – Je préfère encore aller me coucher pendant que vous y réfléchissez… Vous me raconterez !

* * *

A suivre ...

* * *

(1) Bien sûr, tout le monde aura reconnu l'excellent livre dont il est question ici : _Dracula, _du non moins formidable Bram Stocker...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

MUTANT X appartient à MARVEL et TRIBUNE.

RATING : K +

* * *

... DEUX SOEURS ...

* * *

_" Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love."_ (1)

HAMLET (Acte II, Scène 2, vers 115-18) Shakespeare.

**CHAPITRE 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs… **

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la lecture de la disquette avait jeté un froid sur le Sanctuaire.

Shalimar, doublement épuisée par sa longue course en moto et ses ébats avec Brennan, ne quitta pas sa chambre de toute la journée, pas même au moment du déjeuner. Attentionné (et ne comprenant pas qu'il était possible à toute personne normalement constituée de sauter un repas sans pour autant mourir de faim), Jesse avait déposé un plateau repas à son attention derrière sa porte. Mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Dormait-elle vraiment ou bien ressassait-elle en vain les nouveaux éléments apportés par la disquette ? Nul ne le savait. Même Brennan avait préféré se tenir à l'écart. Instinctivement, il comprenait que la féline avait besoin d'intimité afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments.

Pour occuper son après-midi (et parce qu'aucune autre mission ne requérrait d'attention particulière), Lexa effectuait quelques recherches à partir des ordinateurs de la salle principale. Elle tentait de déterminer quels 'investissements' malheureux avaient amené le puissant directeur de la Naxcon Corporation à s'enfuir (même si, pour elle, l'implication de Nicholas Fox dans une louche affaire de terrorisme intérieur ne faisait aucun doute – seule la peur de poursuites fédérales ou, à la rigueur, de représailles émanant de la mafia pouvaient effrayer un homme aussi important que le père de Sammy – et, dans les deux cas, cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de peu recommandable).

Un peu plus loin, Brennan et Jesse s'amusaient à marquer des paniers, en prenant bien soin cependant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais le cœur n'y était pas : tous étaient trop conscients de l'absence de Shalimar.

Espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère délétère qui empoisonnait le Sanctuaire, Jesse interrogea les autres sur leurs projets de Noël qui arrivait maintenant à grands pas. Il avait été fixé de longue date qu'ils passeraient les fêtes ensemble, à la maison. Même Lexa. Et apparemment une hôte supplémentaire venait de se rajouter en la personne de Sammy Fox. Mais pour le moment, seule Shalimar s'était souciée de choses aussi triviales que l'arbre de Noël, la décoration du Sanctuaire ou encore le repas de réveillon … Malgré la mort d'Emma et la disparition d'Adam, c'était une tradition que la jeune femme semblait vouloir perpétrer à tout prix.

- Au fait, Brennan. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à … à tu-sais-quoi , demanda Jesse à mi-voix et le regard brillant d'espoir.

Voilà une semaine déjà que le Moléculaire harcelait Brennan pour qu'il l'accompagne au centre commercial. Jesse lui avait confié vouloir acheter un cadeau 'spécial' pour Lexa… Brennan, après avoir doucement ricané, avait tenté de le convaincre d'en parler à Shalimar. C'était une fille et elle aurait forcément plus d'idées que lui (Brennan ne pouvait certainement pas révéler à Jesse le vrai motif de son refus, à savoir que la simple pensée d'offrir quelque chose à Lexa lui donnait des boutons sur tout le corps…)

- Ouais ! On verra !

C'était facile pour Brennan d'avoir l'air si parfaitement désinvolte : lui-même s'était longtemps creusé la tête afin de trouver le cadeau idéal pour offrir à Shalimar… _Leur premier Noël en tant que couple d'amoureux !_ Un instant, il songea avec plaisir au délicat collier en or ouvragé qui reposait dans un joli écrin de velours bleu, lui-même dissimulé tout au fond de la commode où il rangeait ses chaussettes (- pas un endroit que Shalimar visiterait jamais de son plein gré – ). Ce n'était certes pas le genre de collier clinquant et coûteux que l'on trouverait dans la vitrine d'un grand bijoutier. De toute façon, même en rassemblant toutes ses économies, il n'aurait jamais pu se le permettre… Sauver les gens rapportait finalement assez peu… Beaucoup de gratitude oui, mais peu d'argent. Non. Brennan avait remarqué le bijou en question chez un antiquaire où l'équipe avait effectué une mission de repérage quelques semaines auparavant. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvé très élégant – et malgré tout très discret –. Parfait pour Shalimar. Le jour suivant, il était retourné seul chez le commerçant. En échange d'un petit service de rien du tout qui avait requis tant ses pouvoirs de mutant que ses dons de voleur, Brennan était devenu propriétaire de la petite merveille dorée. L'antiquaire lui avait complaisamment expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un collier possédant une histoire ancienne, assez romanesque : il avait été forgé pour un mystérieux membre de la famille royale anglaise, au siècle dernier. Personne ne savait comment, plusieurs décennies après, le bijou avait finalement atterri aux États-unis… Brennan n'était pas peu fier de sa trouvaille et il lui tardait de voir la tête que ferait Shalimar lorsqu'il le lui donnerait…

Mais Brennan avait également pris soin d'acheter un autre cadeau – nettement moins personnel celui là : un agrandissement d'une photographie de Shal et Emma qu'il avait fait encadrer – pour lui offrir devant les autres. En effet, il suspectait que s'il mettait l'écrin avec le collier en or sous le sapin de Noël, Jesse et Lexa se seraient doutés de quelque chose… Depuis quand les membres de Mutant X s'offraient-ils des présents aussi précieux et intimes ? Brennan se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eut une idée si judicieuse… Entre les deux, il avait aussi fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau ballon de basket pour Jesse. Pur cuir, coutures en boyaux de buffle, avec les écussons de tous les joueurs de l'équipe de New York que Jesse admirait tant. Ballon que Brennan avait encore amélioré à sa façon – grâce à ses dons électriques –. Pour Lexa enfin, Brennan s'était lâchement déchargé sur Shalimar…

Il allait répondre à Jesse qu'ils pouvaient aller faire ses achats de Noël demain après-midi, et qu'il l'aiderait comme il le pourrait, quand un échange de voix insolite l'arrêta.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle Pierce_, disait une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

À côté de Brennan, Jesse s'était figé à son tour. Lexa répondit très doucement à la voix inconnue, mais pas assez cependant pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas :

- _Attention ! Ce canal n'est pas protégé. Ils vont nous entendre…_

- Hé ! Lex' ! Avec qui est-ce que tu parles , demanda Jesse tandis que les deux jeunes hommes, poussés par la curiosité, rejoignaient Lexa.

- _Monsieur Kilmartin. Monsieur Mulwray. Enfin, nous allons faire connaissance…_, annonça sentencieusement l'homme sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait face à Lexa.

Il s'agissait d'un homme gros, au visage boursouflé et adipeux encadré de longs cheveux gris. Dans ses petits yeux porcins, se lisaient l'intelligence la plus aigue mais également une certaine cruauté. Enfin, il avait indéniablement l'air peu commode de ceux qui sont habitués à donner des ordres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- _Monsieur Mulwray, votre réputation d'amabilité vous a précédé ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis le contact de Lexa au sein du Dominion. Mieux vaut pour vous que vous continuiez à ignorer mon vrai nom… Je suis venu vous prévenir que le Conseil sait parfaitement que vous cachez au Sanctuaire une nouvelle mutante. Et qui elle est…_

- Et peut-on savoir qui vous a mis au courant , demanda Brennan toujours sur la défensive, en fixant Lexa avec suspicion.

- _Sachez, Monsieur Mulwray que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être 'mis au courant'. Vous n'imaginez même pas jusqu'où s'étendent nos connaissances ! Et Lexa n'y est pour rien. Bref…Depuis sa naissance, la jeune Samantha Fox nous a toujours beaucoup intéressé. Elle est…Elle est particulière… Après concertation, le Conseil estime préférable qu'elle reste en sécurité avec vous, au Sanctuaire, le temps qu'elle apprenne à développer correctement ses facultés. Dans les conditions actuelles, on ne pourrait espérer de meilleur professeur pour elle que Mademoiselle Fox, j'imagine. Après… après, nous verrons…_

- Je vous demande pardon , le coupa à nouveau Brennan. – Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Et encore moins en ce qui concerne la sœur de Shalimar…

- Qu'entendez-vous par 'particulière' , coupa à son tour Lexa.

- _Samantha Fox est particulière, oui…D'une certaine manière…C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment._

- Si vous comptez sur nous pour aider Sammy à développer ses pouvoirs, il faudrait peut-être nous dire pourquoi – et comment – ils ont été bridés, intervint Jesse.

- _Hum… Oui, je crois que vous avez raison, monsieur Kilmartin. Il s'agit d'une expérience très ancienne menée au sein de Génome X par votre grand ami Adam Kane afin de contrôler les pouvoirs des mutants qui posaient…hum… trop de problèmes…_

- Comme Gabriel Ashlocke ?

- _Oui et non. Monsieur Ashlocke était adulte lorsqu'il a été mis en caisson de stase. Ici, nous parlons d'un implant sub dermique apposé de manière perpétuelle sur des enfants, parfois dès la naissance d'un nouveau né. Le but étant de déterminer jusqu'à quel moment il serait possible de freiner le côté mutant de ces enfants. Une sorte de prévention, plutôt qu'une punition…En l'occurrence, dans le cas de Miss Fox, l'expérience a réussi au-delà de toutes les espérances… à ma connaissance, c'est la seule. Nous pensons que cela s'explique par le fait que l'action de l'implant était accompagnée par un très fort conditionnement psychologique effectué directement par Nicholas Fox sur sa fille. Grâce à lui, elle n'a jamais découvert ce qu'elle était vraiment…Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et comme par hasard, l'implant sub dermique vient de perdre sa capacité de régulation…_

- Mais, demanda Jesse, comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas détecté d'implant au cours des examens que j'ai effectué sur elle ?

- _C'est parce que vous n'avez pas cherché au bon endroit. Adam Kane estimait qu'un tel appareillage était trop…comment dire ? trop… barbare pour des enfants. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre comme des êtres humains normaux. Il fallait que l'implant soit parfaitement invisible. Il a décidé de le placer sous la plante du pied droit de ses patients…_

- Oui… C'est ingénieux…

- On s'en fiche Jesse , l'apostropha Brennan. – Dites-nous plutôt pourquoi, la semaine dernière, en Angleterre, vous avez essayé de la tuer. Parce que c'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? L'admirable, le philanthrope, le pathétique Dominion qui envoie des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents aux trousses d'une enfant sans défense…

- _Effectivement, c'était une erreur stratégique bien regrettable…Nous la déplorons. Mais vous vous trompez encore, monsieur Mulwray. Pendant 14 années nous avons cru qu'elle était morte : il semble qu'à l'époque, Génome X possédait dans ses rang d'autres justiciers qu'Adam Kane. Quelqu'un a fait croire au décès de l'enfant, a falsifié les dossiers la concernant et enfin, a facilité son évasion. Nicholas Fox aussi, s'est montré très malin. Génome X, tout comme le Conseil du Dominion, a été abusé. Alors, les hommes que nous avons 'envoyé à ses trousses' comme vous dites, ne devaient pas la tuer mais seulement nous la ramener. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Samantha Fox compte vraiment beaucoup pour nous…Maintenant que le Conseil l'a retrouvée, il est hors de question qu'elle lui échappe encore. Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, elle représenterait un bien trop grand danger pour l'humanité…_

- Vous dites cela à chaque fois ! Bon sang ! Cessez de parler par énigmes !

- _Je … je ne peux pas vous donner de réponses plus précises…Tout est lié. Votre amie, Shalimar et sa sœur Samantha…Tout remonte à 15 ans…_

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, intervint à nouveau Lexa. – Je croyais que les expériences génétiques sur les embryons humains avaient cessé bien avant, à l'époque où Adam Kane a quitté Génome X…

- _C'est le cas, en effet. Mais l'expérience dont est issue l'enfant est d'une autre nature. Ne perdez pas votre temps à chercher quoi que ce soit à son sujet dans les dossiers du Docteur Kane : il n'a jamais participé à ce projet. Ne…N'essayez pas de m'en faire dire plus, cela serait inutile. Cependant…Lexa…Comme vous m'avez rendu le service que vous savez…Je vais vous mettre sur la voie, comme cela nous serons quittes. Mais que cela reste entre nous ! Sinon…sinon des têtes tomberont, l'enjeu est trop grave ! Regardez la vidéo qui suit et faites les connections qui s'imposent. Et je vous le répète : tout est lié…et tout remonte à 15 ans…_

Sur ces mots, l'énorme tête de l'homme disparut de l'écran, immédiatement remplacée par l'image en noir et blanc d'une enfant blonde d'une dizaine d'années. Elle se trouvait seule dans une pièce exiguë aux murs de plâtre nu, sans fenêtres ni aucunes autres issues visibles. Le petit voyant rouge à droite de l'écran et la mention d'une date (_13 / 01 / 85_) indiquaient clairement qu'il s'agissait d'images tirées d'une caméra de vidéo surveillance. Caméra de vidéo surveillance qui était manifestement directement braquée sur l'enfant. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche, était allongée sur une table d'examens.

Brusquement le focus de la caméra effectua l'appoint. L'espace d'un instant l'image devint floue, puis se stabilisa enfin, découvrant aux trois mutants réunis un spectacle glaçant.

Jesse ne pu retenir un haut-le-cœur tandis qu'à ses côtés, Brennan lançait un juron. À présent qu'ils distinguaient la scène avec plus de netteté, tous pouvaient voir que l'enfant n'était pas simplement allongée sur la table de travail. Elle y était retenue _attachée_ par de solides courroies qui sanglaient chaque partie de son corps : front, cou, bras, taille, chevilles… Soumise à un tel traitement inhumain – à peine digne du plus dangereux et sanguinaire des criminels – la fillette ne pouvait probablement même pas bouger un doigt. Seuls ses yeux continuaient à se mouvoir avec facilité, allant de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche comme si elle suivait une conversation entre deux interlocuteurs en dehors du champ de vision de la caméra. Malheureusement pour les mutants X, la bande était sans son…

Le bruit du focus de la caméra attira le regard farouche de l'enfant : elle semblait terrorisée.

Finalement, un premier homme apparu dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Par-dessus ses vêtements de ville, il portait une large blouse blanche, une paire de gants et une charlotte en plastique qui dissimulait en partie son visage. Un médecin. Sans aucune douceur il planta une seringue dans une des veines du bras de l'enfant. Son jeune corps se contracta sous la douleur, essayant vainement de se dégager des sangles qui la retenaient prisonnière. Impassible, le médecin préleva successivement trois tubes de son sang. Un second homme arriva qui prit les tubes et, en échange, tendit au médecin un nouvel objet. Comme il tournait le dos à la caméra, les trois mutants X ne purent tout d'abord voir de quoi il s'agissait. La fillette recommença à s'agiter violemment sur la table d'examens. Le médecin se pencha en avant pour lui envoyer une gifle magistrale, découvrant enfin l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main gantée. Un scalpel… Tandis qu'il se relevait, il révéla à nouveau le visage de l'enfant à la caméra. Elle semblait affolée, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Mais un détail insolite attira l'attention des mutants X (bien qu'ils eussent depuis longtemps compris de quoi – ou plutôt de qui – il s'agissait) : les pupilles de la fillette flashèrent, largement dilatées…

- _Comment osez-vous !_

L'exclamation furieuse de Shalimar résonna violemment dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Poussée par la faim, la féline avait finalement quitté sa chambre et le silence qui régnait dans la salle des ordinateurs, alors qu'elle savait que ses amis s'y trouvaient, l'avait interpellée. Elle se tenait derrière eux, sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux dorés étincelants de colère exactement aussi dilatés que ceux de la fillette sur la vidéo… Elle avait l'air à la fois profondément offensée et bouillonnante de rage. Brennan, Jesse et Lexa sursautèrent de concert, comme des enfants pris en faute. Machinalement, Lexa appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur, faisant disparaître l'image du médecin au scalpel de sur les moniteurs…

- Comment osez-vous , répéta Shalimar en s'avançant vers eux d'une démarche menaçante, le regard incendié.

- Shalimar…, tenta Jesse.

- Shal , le coupa Brennan. - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-nous t'expliquer…

- Ah oui ? Et tu voudrais m'expliquer quoi au juste, Brennan ? M'expliquer pourquoi vous étiez en train de prendre votre pied devant un film de moi se faisant… se faisant charcuter par un malade ? (Puis, se tournant vers Lexa) : - Au fait, j'ai interrompu votre petit spectacle ! Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Vous voulez peut-être voir la cicatrice ?

- Hé , répliqua vertement Lexa qui se sentait personnellement visée par l'attaque verbale de la féline. – Hé ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi, là-dessus ! Je te signale que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de me raconter ton enfance malheureuse, ok ? Alors ne me regarde pas comme si tu allais me sauter dessus !

Mais malgré l'accent de sincérité qui perçait entre les paroles de Lexa, la vieille animosité que Shalimar ressentait pour elle – pour celle qui avait pris la place d'Emma au Sanctuaire – se trouva attisée par sa fureur. En un instant, le côté animal de Shalimar relégua son côté humain au second plan. Comprenant ce qui risquait d'arriver, Jesse se plaça rapidement devant Lexa, faisant de son propre corps un bouclier de protection pour la jeune femme.

- Shal, retenta-t-il d'un voix douce. – Je comprends que tu sois fâchée et blessée. Nous… nous aurions du te demander ton avis avant de regarder cette vidéo… Mais nous ne savions pas…

- Laisse tomber Jesse, ok , asséna Shalimar d'un ton méprisant.

Mais la voix peinée de son ami – son presque frère – avait troublé son cœur. La tension qui régnait entre les quatre mutants retomba tandis que la féline faisait plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de Lexa. Elle fixa chacun d'eux attentivement, puis tourna les talons : elle avait besoin d'air frais au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. À son odeur, elle reconnut Brennan qui l'avait suivi dans le couloir :

- Brennan, fiche moi la paix ! J'ai besoin d'air !

Bizarrement, Shalimar se sentait surtout en colère contre lui… Contre cet homme qu'elle chérissait et à qui elle aurait aimé dissimuler pour toujours ces souvenirs dégradants de son enfance… Comment être sûre à présent qu'il n'associerait pas son corps dénudé dans l'acte d'amour à la pauvre petite chose sans défense qu'il venait de découvrir sur l'infâme vidéo ?

- Shal ! Non, attends , dit-il en la rattrapant, la ceinturant fermement de son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Puis il posa tout doucement sa main sur sa joue, dans un merveilleux geste d'apaisement, une caresse pleine de tendres promesses… Mais Shalimar se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte, le projetant dos contre le mur. Violemment.

- Fiche moi la paix Brennan !

- Écoute, je suis désolé pour... pour tout ça ! C'est le Dominion qui nous a balancé cette vidéo. On ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait. Promis ! Ils disent que c'est en rapport avec ta sœur…

- Ma sœur ?

- Oui, continua Brennan heureux de sa diversion et nullement conscient de la bataille qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de la féline. – écoute, finalement ce n'est pas si important …

- Pas si important , s'écria la jeune femme estomaquée et à nouveau sur la défensive. – Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Brennan, ou est-ce que tu es vraiment stupide ?

Brennan recula sous le coup de l'injure. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, les yeux de Shalimar se dorèrent de mécontentement. Dans son cœur, la colère avait emporté dans son sillage tout autre sentiment. Elle s'exprimait avec difficulté, sa voix rendue haletante par la fureur froide qu'elle ressentait. Malgré tout, elle paraissait étrangement calme.

- Ce que m'ont fait subir ces hommes quand j'étais gamine, ça ne regarde que moi ! La terreur que je ressentais alors, les hurlements qui sortaient de ma bouche, leurs mains gantées sur moi… tout ça ne regarde que moi, Brennan ! Tu sais pourquoi je n'en ai jamais parlé, même à Adam, même à toi ? Parce que personne n'a à le savoir ! C'est… c'est mon intimité , dit-elle, martelant chacun de ses mots par un coup de doigt vengeur sur la poitrine de son ami.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. À tout prix. Shalimar se sentait à fleur de peau, trop de souvenirs qu'elle refoulait depuis trop longtemps menaçaient de la submerger définitivement, sans espoir de retour. Et présentement, il ne l'aidait pas…

- Non , l'arrêta-t-elle tandis qu'il esquissait un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras. – Ne me touche pas Brennan ! Ne me touche plus jamais, tu entends ?

La voix de la féline se brisa, lorsqu'elle murmura presque pour elle-même :

- Tu ne me comprends pas… Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?

Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait plus comme un constat que comme une accusation. Sa colère était brusquement retombée et, dans ses yeux redevenus bruns, ne se lisait plus qu'une immense tristesse et une solitude sans bornes…

- Shal… Non. S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça !

Submergée par les sentiments antagonistes qui l'assaillaient, Shalimar s'éloigna en courant. Elle voulait mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et sa déception. Entre elle et Brennan. Désemparé par une réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas, abandonné au milieu de couloir, le jeune homme balbutia les seuls mots qui hurlaient dans sa tête :

- Shal… Je t'aime…

* * *

(1) _« Doute que les astres soient des flammes/ Doute que le soleil tourne/ Doute que la vérité soit la vérité/ Mais ne doute jamais de mon amour »_

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

« _Alea jacta est_ »

( Le sort en est jeté)

CÉSAR

---

" _The hardest thing in this world is to live in it_ »

( La chose la plus dure dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre)

Dawn, _Buffy contre les Vampires_, épisode 22, saison 5.

---

**CHAPITRE 5 : LUTTES POUR LA SURVIE… **

**---**

Le lundi 20 décembre au soir, Jesse décida qu'il était grandement le temps de faire l'acquisition d'un sapin de Noël. Puisqu'il était maintenant manifeste que Shalimar ne s'en chargerait pas elle-même, le jeune Moléculaire avait embrigadé Brennan dans sa recherche de l'arbre idéal : il avait à cœur de perpétrer la tradition. Aussi le lendemain matin, malgré les plaintes de Brennan qui pensait acheter ledit arbre au centre commercial, s'étaient-ils rendus dans la broussailleuse forêt qui entourait le Sanctuaire. Après plusieurs heures passées à patauger dans la boue, luttant difficilement contre les rafales de vent, presque aveuglés par la neige qui tombait drue, Jesse et Brennan s'étaient enfin décidés pour un majestueux sapin vert émeraude. Il était parfait : ni trop encombrant (parce qu'il fallait bien le ramener), ni trop haut (parce qu'il ne faudrait sûrement pas compter sur les talents d'équilibriste de Shalimar pour le décorer) mais suffisamment feuillu et élégant pour faire illusion.

À bord du 4/4 qui les ramenait à vive allure à la maison – le sapin fièrement dressé sur la banquette arrière bringuebalant dangereusement à chaque tournant –, Jesse se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours (et qui, rétrospectivement, était peut-être la raison principale qui lui avait fait demander l'aide de Brennan) :

- Brennan, comment va Shalimar ?

- Sais pas Jess'… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle m'évite depuis le jour où le Dominion nous a envoyé cette stupide vidéo – qui, soit dit entre parenthèses, ne nous a absolument rien appris sur Sammy –…

_Et en plus, elle me déteste !_ Mais Jesse n'aurait pas compris…

- Excuse vieux ! Je… je pensais qu'à toi au moins elle dirait quelque chose…, tenta-t-il de se justifier tout en fixant son ami dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- Alors, rétorqua Brennan visiblement agacé, - Tu te trompes… Et regarde la route sinon on va finir dans le fossé !

Sans le savoir, Jesse avait touché la corde sensible de Brennan. Voilà plus d'une semaine que Shalimar évitait soigneusement de se trouver en présence du matérial électrique. Une semaine qu'elle ne venait plus le rejoindre dans son lit… Pourtant il rongeait son frein. Chaque soir, dès qu'il se trouvait seul dans sa chambre, il tournait en rond, broyant des idées noires sur son manque de tact, sur la détresse qui paralysait Shalimar et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui confier, à se demander s'il devait respecter l'isolement de la jeune femme ou au contraire, provoquer une confrontation directe avec elle… Pourrait-elle le supporter ? Et lui, pourrait-il supporter d'entendre encore de sa belle bouche les mots qui blessent ?

Mais pour être exact, Shalimar n'évitait pas seulement Brennan : elle semblait fuir pareillement tous les membres de Mutant X. La journée, comme aucune mission ne requérait sa présence dans les parties communes du Sanctuaire, la jeune femme restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Parfois elle s'entraînait au Dojo, s'éclipsant discrètement dès que quelqu'un approchait. Le soir, elle sortait chasser dans les ruelles sombres et les bars mal famés de la Grande Ville, à l'affût des criminels et des hors-la-loi sur lesquels déverser sa colère. Au petit matin lorsqu'elle rentrait enfin, épuisée mais apaisée, charriant derrière elle des effluves écoeurantes de tabac froid et de mauvais alcool, Brennan se demandait si dans les endroits interlopes qu'elle fréquentait, elle rencontrait d'autres hommes…

Il n'était pas aveugle : il savait bien qu'une fille comme elle, sexy au diable et provocante à souhait, attirait le regard des hommes. D'ailleurs, elle aimait en jouer et il aimait qu'elle en joue. Mais il savait aussi Shalimar parfaitement capable de coucher avec l'un d'entre eux, avec un inconnu, juste pour extérioriser son mal être… Pour soulager sa peine… ça n'aurait guère été la première fois (même si alors, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble)… Une partie de la jeune femme était obscure, parfois dure, parfois cruelle – peut-être à cause de sa mutation génétique – et Brennan ne lui en voulait pas : il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Il était prêt à tout lui pardonner, pourvu qu'elle lui revienne à la fin…

Pourtant l'image de Shalimar abandonnée dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas lui, l'image de ses jolis seins hauts et fermes, de la grâce de ses muscles avec leurs pleins et leurs déliés, du grain délicat de sa peau possédés par un autre le rendait terriblement malheureux…

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans un silence maussade seulement troublé par le craquement feutré de la neige sous les roues du 4/4, Brennan muré dans ses pensées les plus intimes et Jesse à la fois soucieux de sa conduite et vaguement conscient d'avoir vexé son ami.

Certes, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Shalimar, mais c'était d'une inquiétude fraternelle tranquille et confiante, toute différente des sentiments antagonistes d'angoisse, de manque physique et de jalousie qui torturaient Brennan. D'ailleurs, Jesse ignorait la nature particulière de la nouvelle relation instaurée entre ses deux amis… De plus, il avait un passé commun avec la féline bien plus long que quiconque d'autre au Sanctuaire et il savait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi, s'enfermant – s'enferrant – dans le mutisme et la solitude. À ce titre, les semaines suivant la mort de Richard avaient été bien pires…

Dans un ultime effort pour renouer le contact, Jesse demanda d'un ton complice :

- Dis Bren', est-ce que ça te tente une petite séance de décoration de sapin de Noël ? Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux on va épater les filles !

- C'est ça ! Rêve toujours Jesse… J'ai passé l'âge de faire mumuse avec les boules et les guirlandes. Et puis, c'était ton idée, débrouille-toi !

Le matérial électrique garda la tête ostensiblement tournée en direction de sa fenêtre et du paysage enneigé qui défilait à vive allure sous ses yeux – hors de portée de Jesse –. Mais son profil témoignait suffisamment de son air revêche d'enfant boudeur. Devant le silence médusé de Jesse, il ajouta avec l'intention de blesser autant que lui-même souffrait de l'absence de Shalimar :

- Demande donc à ta brune de t'aider !

* * *

… Au même moment, au deuxième sous-sol d'un gratte ciel anonyme de la Grande Ville, se tenait une réunion ultra secrète rassemblant quelques-uns parmi les cadres supérieurs du Dominion… 

Une poignée d'hommes et de femmes (guère plus d'une dizaine), costumes stricts et visages sobres coordonnés, siégeaient autour d'une longue table vernissée. Tous semblaient nerveux – de cette nervosité naturelle que conféraient de hautes responsabilités et une masse de travail trop importante –. Un seul d'entre eux paraissait vraiment agité, gros personnage au catogan grisonnant et à la mise négligée. Peut-être parce qu'obscurément ils ressentaient les sentiments contradictoires et négatifs qui émanaient de cet homme, peut-être parce qu'ils craignaient d'être contaminés par ceux-ci ou encore parce qu'ils en avaient peur, les autres membres prirent délibérément place loin de lui.

Surgie de nulle part, une voix puissante et encore jeune s'adressa directement à ce dernier :

- Avez-vous établi le contact avec Mademoiselle Pierce et l'équipe des Mutants X, comme convenu ? Nous conservent-ils toute leur confiance ?

- Oui, il semble que oui, répondit l'homme interpellé. Seul le matérial électrique a été plus difficile à convaincre. C'est une forte tête. Et la féline, Mademoiselle Fox, était absente… Néanmoins, ils vont garder l'enfant avec eux au Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache utiliser ses pouvoirs, comme nous en avions décidé.

- Se doutent-ils de ce qu'elle est vraiment ?

- Non…

L'homme au catogan marqua une courte hésitation tandis que les indices livrés par lui à Lexa lui revenaient en tête. Mais c'était entre lui et elle et personne d'autre n'en serait jamais rien.

- Non, pas que je sache, reprit-il. Mais… Je pense que pour une fois nous devrions partager nos informations avec l'équipe de Mutant X. Après tout… après tout, l'enfant est la sœur de l'une d'entre eux et croyez-moi, ils ne vont pas la laisser partir comme ça…

- La sœur , railla la voix. Alors comme ça, vous vous mettez à croire à vos propres mensonges ? Voilà qui est touchant…

Des murmures étouffés se firent entendre autour de la table de travail : amusement contenu ? Crainte devant la contrariété montante de leur puissant interlocuteur ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire … Cependant lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce obscure :

- Il en est hors de question ! Nous en avons déjà discuté ici même : les Mutants X ne doivent rien soupçonner. Il en va de la sauvegarde de l'humanité autant que de la sécurité de la fille. Ils sont jeunes et impétueux, nous sommes une organisation multi séculaire implantée sur 5 continents : la décision nous appartient. Bon sang, vous savez pourtant pourquoi nous faisons cela et pourquoi c'est si important !

- Et vous savez pourquoi je désapprouve la ligne de conduite du Dominion sur ce point. Nous avons pour mission de protéger la race humaine oui, mais pas de jouer les apprentis sorciers ! Et encore moins quand la vie d'une enfant innocente est en jeu ! Et ne venez surtout pas me dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une enfant , asséna l'homme au catogan.

Chacun de ses mots tombait dans le silence comme un claquement de fouet, tandis que ses petits yeux porcins lançaient des éclairs de rage. Soudain, il se leva si brusquement que son siège bascula en arrière et vint heurter le sol dans un sinistre fracas.

- Je crois…, reprit-il en toisant de toute sa hauteur ses collègues restés assis, un doigt boudiné dressé dans leur direction dans un geste éminemment menaçant, - Je crois que je vais réfléchir à l'opportunité de révéler quelques uns de nos secrets aux Mutants X…

- C'est une réflexion totalement inconsidérée , tonna la voix. – Et vous savez que le Dominion ne le permettra jamais !

- Faites votre sale boulot, je ferais le mien , lâcha son interlocuteur avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, signifiant que pour lui la conversation était close.

Pourtant, ses derniers mots sonnaient comme un défi à peine dissimulé qui flotta dans la salle encore longtemps après son départ.

Les autres membres, restés impassibles pendant toute la durée de l'échange houleux qui venait d'avoir lieu devant eux, guettèrent la lente progression de ses pas traînants dans le couloir – pas qui auraient paru bien lourds s'ils n'avaient été assourdis par une épaisse moquette –. Quand ils furent devenus parfaitement inaudibles, la tension se relâcha quelque peu dans la pièce et la voix rompit le silence d'un ton étonnement maîtrisé :

- Je m'occuperais donc moi-même de ce problème… Bien ! Maintenant, passons à la vraie raison de cette réunion. Herr Besme ? Votre rapport ?

- _Ach ya, naturlich_…, répondit un homme avec un fort accent guttural qui dénotait une origine germanique quasi certaine.

C'était un homme d'un certain âge déjà, d'allure distinguée et vêtu d'un uniforme militaire compliqué. Il portait une moustache soigneusement taillée et une barbe encore plus finement ciselée qui, dans un autre contexte et si elle n'avait été aussi rousse que l'ambre, aurait fait la joie des petits enfants le soir de Noël. De cet attribut cependant, il tenait son cruel surnom : Barbe Rousse, qui était tout sauf anecdotique…

- Nous surveillons le Sanctuaire 24 heures sur 24 et une équipe de nos meilleurs membres suit chacune des sorties de la féline. Pour les autres, ils quittent rarement la montagne, étant donné que nous ne leur confions plus aucune mission… Enfin, puisque nous ne pouvons plus compter sur la coopération de Mademoiselle Pierce, nous avons fait en sorte de réactiver les caméras et les micros de surveillance installés lors de la construction du Sanctuaire, à l'insu d'Adam Kane… Et… Et… J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'ils fonctionnent encore parfaitement , conclut-il avec un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

- Bien, approuva la voix. – Merci, Herr Besme. (_Puis, s'adressant à l'ensemble de ses collaborateurs :)_ Vous devez impérativement comprendre que nous devons être en mesure de saisir la première occasion de nous emparer de la fille. Grâce à… à notre ami contestataire, nous sommes assurés qu'elle ne quittera pas le Sanctuaire sans une bonne raison et que les Mutants X feront tout pour la protéger. Mais ils ne se méfieront pas de nous si nous parvenons à les contrôler assez habilement… et à garder leur confiance intacte. Des questions ?

Assise en face de Barbe Rousse, une jeune femme se manifesta, ses yeux grands écarquillés derrière des lunettes sévères, son corps plantureux également sanglé dans une tenue militaire :

- Miss Myers ?

- Monsieur, mes soldats souhaitent s'assurer à nouveau du mot d'ordre du Dominion, en cas de confrontation avec un ou plusieurs membres de Mutant X. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'ils ne laisseraient sûrement pas partir la fille sans riposter…

Une nouvelle fois, la tension fut palpable dans la pièce. La réponse fusa, claire, tranchante et froide comme l'acier :

- Le même qu'en Cornouailles. La fille est la priorité absolue, nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'elle ne nous échappe encore une fois. Jusqu'à présent, l'équipe d'Adam Kane a fait du bon travail, c'est indéniable. Cependant… Cependant, elle n'est pas irremplaçable.

Puis la voix ajouta, sans qu'il soit possible de distinguer si elle s'adressait à elle-même ou bien à l'ensemble des membres réunis :

- De toute manière, je doute que les Mutants X constituent un réel obstacle dans l'affaire qui nous intéresse présentement. Ils vont très bientôt être confrontés à… à un certain autre problème… un problème de vie ou de mort, qui va requérir toute leur attention…

* * *

- Et celui-ci , proposa Brennan en désignant à Jesse une étagère surchargée de petits flacons en cristal rose, surmontée d'une banderole de la même couleur qui annonçait entre deux anges joufflus : « _Envie de déclarer votre flamme sous le sapin ? Offrez-lui_

- « _Amorrrrrrrrr_ », déchiffra Brennan en accentuant exagérément le 'r', un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux mutants se trouvaient parmi les rayons encombrés d'une parfumerie, Brennan ayant enfin (et de bonne grâce) accepté d'accompagner Jesse (qui ne démordait pas de son idée initiale) dans sa recherche d'un cadeau 'spécial' pour Lexa.

En effet, le moléculaire avait passé toute son après-midi à décorer le sapin de Noël qu'ils avaient ramené le matin même au Sanctuaire. Et il avait dû le faire seul, désespérément seul, Lexa lui ayant refusé son aide en prétextant un travail urgent à finir – à l'évidence, elle était peu touchée par l'esprit des fêtes – et Shalimar restant toujours introuvable…

Lâchement réfugié dans sa chambre, Brennan avait entendu Jesse se débattre avec les branches épineuses du conifère, se maculant ainsi les doigts de sève collante à l'odeur si tenace, grogner de mécontentement en démêlant les guirlandes toutes entortillées d'avoir été mal rangées l'année précédente, pester enfin, au moment d'installer la belle étoile scintillante de paillettes dorées au sommet de l'arbre… Mais, après une chute mémorable où Jesse avait manqué se rompre le cou, il avait finalement déclaré forfait : cette année, puisque Shalimar ne daignait pas s'en charger, ils devraient se passer d'étoile !

Cependant, pris de remords et alerté par le bruit de la chute, Brennan était accouru pour secourir son ami. Devant l'air dépité et abattu de celui-ci (et parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner sa mesquinerie du matin, dans la voiture), le matérial électrique avait cédé.

…Et voilà pourquoi, le soir même, Jesse et lui se trouvaient ensemble au centre commercial…

- « _Amor_ » c'est plutôt joli, non ? En plus, Lexa n'a pas dit un jour qu'elle trouvait l'Italie irrésistible ? À moins qu'elle ne parlait des italiens…

- Ah ah ah, très drôle Brennan , railla Jesse en s'emparant du flacon en forme de cœur que tenait le matérial électrique.

Dans sa grande main, il paraissait ridiculement petit. Et un peu vulgaire.

- _Essence de rose, extrait de gingembre et de fleur de pavot. Sirop de sucre et cetera et cetera_..., énuméra-t-il à haute voix. – C'est marrant, on dirait les ingrédients pour confectionner un gâteau !

- Ou bien un cocktail aphrodisiaque, riposta Brennan.

Jesse déboucha délicatement la petite bouteille de cristal qu'il porta à son nez.

- Ouh là là ! Bon sang , grimaça-t-il en se reculant vivement.

Le sourire de Brennan s'élargit encore, creusant deux mignonnes fossettes au coin de ses lèvres charnues. Il retint difficilement l'accès de fou rire qui montait en lui, conscient qu'ils n'attiraient déjà que trop les regards sur eux. Effectivement, les femmes présentes dans la boutique se retournaient largement sur ces deux beaux jeunes hommes joyeux, qui parlaient forts et qui étaient visiblement esseulés.

- Parfait, vraiment parfait si Lexa veux éloigner des rats , dit Jesse en reposant le parfum sur son étagère, exactement à l'endroit plus sombre et dépourvu de tout grain de poussière qui indiquait son emplacement précis. Loin de lui.

- Dommage ! Ça t'aurait évité une explication…

Jesse haussa les épaules et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Sortons. Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, du parfum, de toute manière, répondit-il à la place, entraînant fermement son ami hors de la boutique aseptisée.

Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit, au milieu de tous ces éclairages artificiels et de ces rayons trop rapprochés les uns des autres et chargés à l'excès.

À l'extérieur, ils furent immédiatement happés par le flot frénétique et ininterrompu des clients du centre commercial effectuant leurs derniers achats de Noël. Partout, des annonces géantes et des guirlandes lumineuses clignotaient de mille feux dans la nuit tombante, promettant monts et merveilles à quiconque achèterait le dernier produit à la mode… Des groupes de jeunes gens, des couples ou des familles entières déambulaient, l'air heureux, les joues rouges et leurs cheveux cachés sous d'épais bonnets de laine… Les bras chargés de sacs multicolores, ils semblaient tous pressés de regagner leurs foyers, où ceux qu'ils aimaient les attendaient sûrement pour le dîner… Un groupe de lutins en rollers les dépassa en trombe, agitant leurs clochettes carillonnantes… Un peu plus loin, une chorale entonnait des chants traditionnels … L'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année enveloppait l'atmosphère comme dans une boule à neige de taille humaine.

Un instant déstabilisé par tant de monde et de bruit, Brennan s'immobilisa au milieu de l'allée, perdant rapidement Jesse de vue, lequel ne s'était aperçu de rien. Une femme, encombrée de paquets et remorquant à bout de bras deux bambins souriants et barbouillés du sucre d'une pomme d'amour, bouscula le matérial électrique.

- Hé !

- Désolée ! Et joyeux Noël à vous , lança-t-elle gaiement par-dessus son épaule sans s'arrêter.

Subitement, Brennan se retrouva malgré lui glacé de la tête aux pieds, submergé par un sentiment de malaise presque physique, lorsqu'il réalisa combien il se sentait agressé par la jovialité qui régnait ici, par la bonne humeur de ces inconnus qui évoluaient autour de lui, alors que son propre cœur saignait à vif dans sa poitrine… Agressé et également parfaitement déplacé… Pourquoi était-il permis que d'autres soient si heureux alors que lui-même était si triste et seul ? Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur de partager sa vie et ses nuits aux côtés de Shalimar, il était malade de la sentir si loin de lui…

- Héo ! Brennan ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Jesse !

Brennan soupira de soulagement. Non, il n'était pas seul. Pas totalement, du moins. Le malaise se dissipa aussitôt.

- Je… Je te cherchais.

- Alors viens ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer , annonça fièrement Jesse en tirant son ami par le bras. – Pendant que tu rêvais à je-ne-sais-quoi, j'ai trouvé le cadeau !

Il semblait aussi excité qu'une puce. Toujours agrippé à la manche de la veste de Brennan comme s'il craignait de le perdre encore une fois, il lui fit traverser l'allée centrale, passer devant divers commerces de sucreries, d'appareils électroménagers et autres papeteries, librairies, maroquineries… Finalement, Jesse vint les planter devant la vitrine d'un luxueux magasin de vêtements féminins. « _à la mode de Paris_ », déclarait l'enseigne ornée d'une Tour Eiffel miniature souriante et coiffée d'un bonnet rouge.

- C'est là !

- …

- Regarde le mannequin du milieu, Brennan, pas celui de gauche ! Le pull , ralla Jesse, exaspéré. – T'imagine quand même que je vais lui offrir de la lingerie pour Noël ? Et que j'irais la choisir avec toi, par-dessus le marché ?

- Tu vas offrir un pull-over à Lexa pour Noël , demanda Brennan sans relever la boutade, mais visiblement totalement dépassé par la situation.

À son tour, il examina le pull en question, sorte de petite chose bleu pâle et toute plucheuse, avec un col roulé et des manches ultra longues. Tandis qu'il tentait de visualiser Lexa portant le vêtement, la seule pensée (peu amène) qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que la brune était nettement plus dodue que le mannequin de plastique… Mais mieux valait garder cette pensée pour lui, d'autant plus que les vendeuses devaient certainement disposer d'autres tailles en réserve…

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas , argumenta Jesse. Ça plait toujours aux filles, ce genre de cadeau, non ? Je me souviens en avoir offert un à Shal un jour, pour son anniversaire. Elle était ravie. Et puis… C'était sympa de la voir le porter… Me dire que c'était moi qui l'avait choisi pour elle et tout et tout… Tu comprends ?

- Hum… Moui…

Brennan se concentra pour que son effarement ne s'affiche pas trop clairement sur son visage. Trop souvent, il oubliait combien Jesse était… Jesse ! C'est-à-dire naïf, le nez plongé dans ses ordinateurs et… un peu bizarre en ce qui concernait les filles ! Brennan se souvint s'être demandé comment son ami avait pu fréquenter une femme aussi sophistiquée qu'Alisha Keary (ou plutôt, comment une femme comme elle avait pu fréquenter un type simple comme Jesse). Maintenant, Brennan se rappelait bien pourquoi il avait pensé cela alors …

- Il est joli, non ? Et puis… et puis, j'aime bien quand Lexa porte du bleu, ça fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux…, avoua maladroitement Jesse, s'enfonçant encore un peu, ses propres yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

- Oui, peut-être, concéda Brennan, touché malgré lui par la gêne du moléculaire. – Entrons, alors !

Une demi heure après, Jesse avait fait l'acquisition du fameux pull-over 'azuré' (comme le proclamait l'étiquette) 100 pour 100 cachemire (toujours assuré par l'étiquette) taille 38 (trouvée par les bons soins d'une très diligente vendeuse) en échange d'une somme qui avait paru assez colossale à Brennan pour une simple boule de laine délavée… Mais Jesse n'avait absolument pas bronché lorsque ladite vendeuse lui avait annoncé le prix à payer en caisse et avait même été jusqu'à afficher un sourire béat quand elle avait emballé le vêtement dans un élégant papier cadeau argenté. Brennan se souvint alors d'une autre donnée concernent Jesse qu'il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier : sa gentillesse envers ceux qu'il aimait…

- Merci messieurs et bonnes fêtes , leur souhaita la jeune vendeuse tandis qu'ils quittaient la boutique.

Dehors, à présent, la nuit était complètement tombée et les passants se faisaient déjà plus rares dans les rues. L'estomac de Brennan (qui de dépit n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner) se rappela à lui par un gargouillis fort peu élégant.

- Ok Brennan ! C'est moi qui invite, je te dois bien ça !

* * *

L'homme au catogan émergea du hall d'entrée du gratte ciel avec l'impression d'être un miraculé. Il savait qu'en jouant avec le Dominion, il jouait sa propre vie et s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir reçu une balle dans le dos. Chaque pas posé dans les couloirs sombres du QG de l'Organisation, lui rappelait l'affreuse sensation de traverser un champ truffé de mines. 

Mais probablement voulaient-ils s'assurer de ses intentions avant de le liquider… Parce qu'il savait bien que c'était là leur intention, _à eux_, de se débarrasser de lui. C'était ainsi que le Conseil du Dominion fonctionnait : qui n'était plus avec eux, était contre eux et devait finalement mourir… Auparavant, il en avait déjà été lui-même le témoin autant que l'acteur…

C'est pourquoi son visage n'afficha aucune expression de surprise lorsque, sortant sur le boulevard encombré par circulation de début de soirée, il remarqua du coin de l'œil deux hommes qui le prenaient discrètement en filature. Cela n'avait pas (ou relativement peu) d'importance : il s'y attendait et il était prêt à mener bataille…

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il s'était détaché du Dominion, qu'il n'adhérait plus à ses théories utopiques et profondément élitistes. Après trente années de bons et loyaux services passées au sein de l'Organisation, il savait maintenant qu'elle n'était que mensonges et hypocrisie… En réalité, la rupture couvait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps déjà, mais sa rencontre avec la jeune mercenaire Lexa Pierce, avait été le déclencheur de tout le reste.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait laissé paraître, la mutante lui avait tout de suite plu : intelligente et caustique, pragmatique et courageuse, elle allait jusqu'au bout de ses engagements sans jamais trahir son éthique personnelle. S'il avait pu revivre sa propre jeunesse, cela aurait été sa ligne de conduite… Mais sa véritable jeunesse avait été bien trop décevante pour qu'il envisage de la recommencer (à supposer que cela fut possible). De plus, homme, il avait immédiatement été charmé par la sensualité capiteuse que Lexa dégageait inconsciemment dans chacun de ses mouvements… Et surtout, ils avaient un point commun non négligeable. Comme lui, Lexa était victime d'un chantage exercé par le Conseil du Dominion : ils l'aideraient à retrouver son jumeau si elle mettait ses talents de mercenaire à leur service.

Pour sa part, ils détenaient la sœur cadette de l'homme au catogan. Ou plutôt, ils fournissaient le traitement qui maintenait la mutante malade en vie. Or, quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient déclaré que le traitement coûtait beaucoup trop cher à l'Organisation et que celle-ci en stoppait l'approvisionnement autant que le financement. Cela revenait à condamner la femme. C'était un avertissement pour le frère.

Alors, il avait eu beau supplier, frapper à toutes les portes, solliciter toutes ses connaissances, seule Lexa Pierce avait accepté de l'aider. À charge de revanche, évidemment. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à sortir la malade des locaux du Dominion pour l'expédier dans les Mondes Souterrains. Ainsi, elle pourrait y mourir en paix. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà beaucoup…

Autrement dit, l'homme au catogan n'avait plus rien à perdre et une promesse à tenir. Il allait révéler à Lexa et aux Mutants X la véritable identité de la jeune Samantha Fox et les risques qu'elle encourait. Ensuite, il leur demanderait de l'envoyer dans les Mondes Souterrains afin qu'il retrouve sa sœur. En espérant que cela ne soit pas déjà trop tard…

Alors qu'il traversait la rue pour rejoindre son break noir, ses deux mystérieux poursuiveurs lui emboîtèrent le pas. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans le manteau de l'un d'entre eux, en écarta les pans, révélant l'éclat métallique d'une arme.

* * *

Confortablement installés dans un box isolé d'un restaurant bon marché, Jesse et Brennan s'attaquaient à leur dessert que le Moléculaire avait tenu à commander : une fabuleuse pile de pancakes tous chauds. Après un court silence pendant lequel chacun des deux mutants dégusta avec plaisir une petite crêpe nappée de sirop d'érable, Jesse annonça subitement : 

- Brennan, il faut que je te parle.

- écoute, le coupa vivement son ami. Reposant le verre qu'il tenait à la main, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche, prêt à livrer bataille. - Si c'est encore à propos de Shal'

- Non ! Non, ça ne concerne pas Shalimar, du moins pas directement. C'est… c'est à propos de moi.

- De toi ?

- Oui.

Jesse s'empara nerveusement du sucrier posé sur la table. Quand il se remit enfin à parler, sa voix avait un air faussement enjoué qui fit sursauter Brennan :

- Brennan… Depuis que Sammy est parmi nous, tu sais que j'ai dû effectuer tout un tas d'examens sur elle. Pour étudier l'état de sa mutation, déterminer pourquoi elle ne se manifeste que maintenant, pourquoi son implant sub-dermique a subitement cessé de fonctionner… Ce genre de trucs là, quoi … Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre chez une adolescente (une adolescente passablement perturbée qui plus est), j'ai établi que sa mutation était très peu stable. Voir même carrément chaotique… Merde , jura-t-il tout d'un coup.

Un flot de sucre en poudre s'échappait de la main du moléculaire et entre les jointures de son poing fermé, le sucrier en verre avait disparu : Jesse venait de le dématérialiser inconsciemment sous le regard inquiet de Brennan.

- On est pas là à cause Sammy, n'est-ce pas , demanda ce dernier, que la tension et la nervosité qui émanaient visiblement de Jesse gagnaient à son tour.

- Non. Mais ses problèmes m'ont amené à repenser à certaines choses qu'avait dites Adam avant sa disparition, sur nos mutations à nous tous. Sur… sur le temps qu'il me reste à vivre…

À ces mots pourtant abrupts, Brennan soupira de soulagement. Il voyait enfin où Jesse voulait en venir et tenta de le réconforter :

- C'est ça qui te préoccupe, Jesse ? Tu sais, Adam nous a trompé sur tellement de sujets… Il nous a caché des choses… On ne peut être sûr de rien…

- Oui, oui je sais , s'impatienta Jesse, balayant les objections de Brennan d'un large signe de main. Ou bien peut-être était-ce pour se débarrasser des grains de sucre qui restaient collés à ses doigts. Puis il enchaîna : - Je sais déjà tout cela, Brennan. Mais attends la suite : je me suis soumis moi-même aux analyses requises. Et… Et Adam avait raison.

- Non…

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure qui s'échappa de la bouche de Brennan.

- S'il te plait, Brennan, laisse-moi finir… Mon organisme est littéralement en train de se désagréger. Mes cellules humaines ne se renouvellent plus, du moins plus assez vite ni en assez grand nombre pour remplacer celles qui meurent chaque minute… C'est notre ADN modifié qui les étouffe à mesure que ma mutation se développe. C'est comme s'il voulait prendre possession de l'ensemble de mon corps. Mais… nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans la combinaison des deux, ADN humain et ADN modifié. Autrement dit…, acheva Jesse.

Le moléculaire semblait presque détaché de ce qu'il racontait, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, de sa propre survie, mais d'un cas d'école. Ou comme s'il avait déjà accepté l'inexorable.

- Autrement dit, j'ai atteins la limite de l'espérance de vie calculée pour moi par Adam…

- Mais… Mais… Que… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? C'est impossible , balbutia Brennan sous le choc.

C'était tellement plus facile de nier, de rejeter l'ignoble perspective.

- Affirmatif Brennan ! J'ai acheté un test, fait pipi sur la barre et elle a viré au rouge !

Un voile d'incompréhension passa devant les yeux de Brennan, masquant un instant la détresse qui s'y était installée. Puis, il comprit la plaisanterie :

- Putain Jesse ! Ne rigole pas avec ça ! Et après un silence : - Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à tenter pour stopper l'engrenage ! Non ?

- Si, si bien sûr Brennan , répondit Jesse, d'une voix à nouveau sérieuse et étonnement ferme. – Je n'ai jamais dit que je baissais les bras, ok ? Écoute, malgré ses torts, Adam était un grand scientifique. Il a beaucoup travaillé sur ce problème, depuis très longtemps. Il a écrit des tonnes et des tonnes de pages, réalisés des expériences à n'en plus finir pour essayer de nous sauver de cette dégénérescence… Je suis en train de plancher dessus et s'il y a quelque chose à en tirer, je le trouverais…

- Je t'aiderais.

- Je sais Brennan, répondit Jesse en gratifiant son ami d'un sourire éclatant. – C'est pour cela qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Tu es le seul… Mais promets moi : tu ne dois surtout pas en parler à Shalimar, pas avant que j'ai trouvé une solution, un antidote, un peu d'espoir, quelque chose… Ou avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard… Elle a déjà assez de soucis comme ça en ce moment… Et puis elle est encore trop fragile depuis que…

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer son nom, l'espace d'un instant, le souvenir d'Emma plana tristement entre les deux mutants.

- C'est d'accord, Brennan ?

- Oui, je te le promets ! Et… Et pour Lexa , demanda Brennan tandis que l'idée du cadeau 'spécial' qu'ils avaient cherché tout l'après-midi lui revenait à l'esprit.

Finalement, Jesse était tout sauf naïf, réalisa ce dernier. Au contraire, il essayait de tous les préparer de son mieux à la terrible échéance qui risquait de les toucher sous peu.

- Lexa ne sait rien non plus… Je … Je…, bafouilla le moléculaire, perdant son assurance, se troublant vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. – Je ne peux pas lui en parler… pas encore… pas maintenant que je… que nous…

Visiblement incapable de finir sa phrase, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- T'inquiète pas Jesse, je comprends et je garderais ton secret. Mais… Mais tu devrais peut-être envisager d'en parler à Lexa quand même. Elle est forte tu sais… Et… et elle pourrait peut-être nous aider à trouver un antidote. Elle a encore beaucoup de relations au sein des anciens membres de GénomeX et du Dominion.

- Merci Brennan. Oui, peut-être…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le box entre les deux jeunes hommes tandis que Jesse semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elles se tournaient toutes vers Lexa. Pour se donner une contenance, Brennan porta un morceau de pancake jusqu'à sa bouche, mais le goût douceâtre du sirop d'érable sur la crêpe froide l'écœurait à présent. Il reposa bruyamment sa fourchette, rappelant Jesse à la réalité.

- Jesse… Je suis déso…

- Non Brennan ! Ne dis rien , le coupa son ami. – Et ne me regarde pas avec cette tête d'enterrement ! Je ne vais pas mourir demain, ok ? Ni après demain, d'ailleurs. Mais les premiers symptômes commencent déjà à apparaître. Par moment, je ne contrôle plus vraiment mes dons, avoua-t-il, amer, en désignant le petit tas de sucre sur la table.

- J'ai déjà fait pire…

- Oui. Mais à terme, je vais perdre intégralement ma faculté de modifier la matière… C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu saches. Si on est amené à se battre… Je risque de vous faire défaut et je ne veux surtout pas mettre l'un d'entre vous en danger…

* * *

Brennan poussa le jet de la douche au maximum. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant en cascade l'enveloppa entièrement tandis que petit à petit la vapeur embrumait les parois de la cabine, le coupant de tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà… 

Sitôt rentré au Sanctuaire, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre, se sentant les nerfs trop à vif pour affronter une nouvelle situation de crise avant le lendemain. _Pourquoi ?_ Ce simple mot résonnait dans son esprit avec une vigueur incroyable depuis les révélations de Jesse. Pourquoi tous ceux qui comptaient dans sa vie l'abandonnaient-ils ? D'abord Emma et Adam, ensuite Shalimar qui faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et maintenant Jesse, Jesse son meilleur ami, dont les jours étaient menacés… Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ?

L'eau fouettait sa peau dénudée avec trop de violence pour que cela soit agréable. Mais Brennan s'en moquait. Debout sous le jet, les jambes arquées et les bras appuyés contre le mur de faïence, il tentait d'endiguer les poussées d'angoisse qui lui traversaient le corps. Il avait désespérément besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, quelqu'un, n'importe quoi…

Brennan pris soudain conscience qu'il tremblait sous la douche, son corps entier secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il n'aurait su le dire… Mais l'eau avait beau être brûlante - sa peau le piquait et il voyait obscurément ses pieds et ses mains devenir rouge écarlate -, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Le froid, la peur, la solitude, l'avaient pénétrés trop profondément. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui pourrait vaincre ce froid-là… Mais quoi ? Un thé ? Un whisky ? La chaleur d'un autre corps ? Shalimar…

Mues par l'intense confusion qui habitait le matériel électrique et par le trouble sentiment que c'était la seule solution pour retrouver un peu de chaleur, ses mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de son torse mouillé, pour venir se nicher au creux de ses cuisses. La jeune femme lui manquait tellement que c'en était douloureux …

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Brennan se sentait un peu mieux. Filtrant sous le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, les bruits familiers du Sanctuaire (en l'occurrence, des éclats de voix entre Jesse et Lexa) reprirent leurs droits. Vagabondant dans le vide, le regard du matérial électrique s'attarda par hasard sur un cliché abîmé, montrant Adam au bras d'une Shalimar souriante et détendue. Alors, un éclair de lucidité s'imposa avec une force rare dans son esprit. Brennan réalisa combien ses amis avaient besoin de son aide bien plus que lui de la leur… C'était à lui d'être fort, c'était pour cette raison que Jesse lui avait parlé.

Ainsi, il se jura solennellement qu'aujourd'hui était la seule et unique fois où il s'était permis de craquer…

* * *

A suivre ... 


	6. Chapter 6

MUTANT X ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : Petit (ou plutôt assez grand) changement, passage du K à T.

RAR : Salut Bony (oui, oui, je t'endends déjà grogner que je mets plus de temps à poster sur ffnet que sur le forum, désolée...) ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir (comme d'habitude) et surtt cette petite phrase qui est un merveilleux compliment : _"Tu sais creuser leurs personnalités et les rendre bien moins plats et lisses que ne le faisait la série" _Que demander de plus ? Merci !

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes (si seulement vous me laissiez un tout petit comm', ça serait tellement gentil...)

* * *

_---_

_« Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent  
Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite  
Et si elle veut la vie  
Moi je lui donne la mienne »_

_Ce soir Kyo._

_---_

_« De la douceur, de la douceur, de la douceur !_

_Calme un peu ces transports fébriles, ma charmante._

_Même au fort du déduit parfois, vois-tu, l'amante_

_Doit avoir l'abandon paisible de la sœur. »_

_Lassitude, Poèmes Saturniens._

_Paul Verlaine_

_(1844 – 1896)_

_---_

**CHAPITRE 6 : UNE SI LONGUE NUIT… **

**---**

- Argh ! Ça suffit : j'en ai assez , s'exclama soudain Jesse. – J'abandonne !

D'un vigoureux coup de talon, le moléculaire fit rouler sa chaise loin de la table, éteignant d'un même mouvement l'ordinateur qui lui faisait face. Abandonnant sa tête blonde contre le dossier rembourré de son siège, il se laissa aller à la douce torpeur qui le gagnait petit à petit.

Contrairement à dehors, une chaleur bienveillante baignait la salle des ordinateurs où le chauffage avait été poussé au maximum. Jesse songea que l'on pouvait indubitablement considérer cette pièce comme le cœur du Sanctuaire – et comme son endroit préféré. Celle-ci lui rappelait la grande cuisine de la maison de son enfance où il aimait se réfugier lorsqu'il avait un chagrin ou que le salon de ses parents regorgeait d'invités. Il lui fallait alors faire attention de ne pas gêner les cuisiniers et les femmes de service, aussi allait-il s'asseoir discrètement près de l'âtre flambant, prenant le moins de place possible, observant, fasciné, l'activité frénétique de ce petit monde, jusqu'à ce que sa mère (ou bien sa nurse) ne se rendent compte de sa disparition et ne viennent le chercher. Parfois, s'il avait de la chance, l'enfant avait droit à une pâtisserie ou un petit morceau de pain tout droit sorti du four et tout doré.

Or, présentement, avec ses dizaines d'écrans allumés, ses voyants multicolores à perte de vue et le sapin de Noël fièrement dressé au milieu, la salle des ordinateurs apparaissait au jeune homme exactement aussi chaleureuse et enluminée que la cuisine de ses souvenirs. Autour de lui les ordinateurs tournaient à plein régime, l'enveloppant de leur ronronnement régulier et réconfortant. Jesse pensa alors qu'il aurait facilement pu s'endormir sur place, malgré le manque de confort de son siège, tellement il se sentait bien. Réchauffé. Et ce n'était pas seulement une sensation physique… La perspective de sa mort prochaine et programmée semblait à des années lumières de la réalité …

- Ok ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux ?

La voix rauque de Lexa rompit une seconde fois le silence serein de la pièce, jusqu'alors simplement troublé par le petit chuintement sourd qui se faisait entendre à chaque fois qu'une guirlande électrique décorant le sapin clignotait.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, Jesse rouvrit les yeux et les plongea directement dans les siens. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, ni même impatiente. Juste en quête d'une réponse de sa part. Il haussa les épaules.

Tandis que depuis plusieurs jours, Shalimar et Brennan jouaient au chat et à la souris, s'évitant, se fuyant, se blessant mutuellement…, de leur côté Jesse et Lexa partageaient un secret et travaillaient de concert pour le résoudre et, de fait, se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

En effet, la similitude parfaite des ADN de Shalimar et de sa sœur mise en évidence par les examens approfondis de Jesse, laissait entrevoir une hypothèse tellement inimaginable et improbable, tellement dérangeante aussi, que ni le Moléculaire ni Lexa n'étaient encore prêts à l'accepter… Pourtant, il fallait être honnête : la vidéo envoyée par le contact de Lexa au Dominion ainsi que le dossier médical de Shalimar constitué par Adam à ses débuts allaient dans le sens de cette hypothèse. Les prises de sang incessantes, les prélèvements tissulaires répétés, toujours la fameuse année 1985… tout concordait et portait à croire que la féline avait été l'objet d'expériences insolites durant son séjour dans l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais c'était impossible pourtant : personne n'avait encore réussi ça et encore moins il a 15 ans …

Pour ces raisons, Jesse et Lexa avaient décidé de cacher leurs recherches aux autres : Shalimar et Sammy semblaient déjà suffisamment perturbées par leurs nouvelles situations respectives pour rajouter encore à leur trouble et Lexa craignait que Brennan ne révèle par inadvertance la vérité à la féline s'ils lui confiaient leur secret. D'ailleurs, jusque ici, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile de travailler en se cachant d'eux…

Chaque soir, dès que les autres habitants du Sanctuaire gagnaient leurs chambres, Jesse et Lexa oeuvraient à trouver une explication logique sur la mystérieuse identité des ADN des deux sœurs. Ensemble, ils avaient fouillé Internet de fond en comble, multipliant à l'infini les recoupements des bases de données existantes. Ils avaient épluché les dossiers d'Adam (plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose) et tous les fichiers de l'ASG dérobés par Lexa lors de son départ de Génome X. Mais malgré leur recherche effrénée d'un quelconque lien entre Shalimar et Samantha Fox ou d'une expérience commune qui remonterait à 15 ans, au bout d'une semaine de prospection, ils n'avaient toujours rien de solide à se mettre sous la dent.

Le plus étrange était d'ailleurs cette absence totale de sources : Samantha Fox, née le 11 septembre 1985, n'apparaissait absolument nulle part. C'était positivement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Même dans son dossier d'inscription à Sainte-Catherine (que Jesse avait obtenu en charmant d'anciennes relations – d'avant sa mutation –), l'état civil de l'enfant était erroné. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que personne, pas même le Dominion, n'ai retrouvé sa trace jusqu'alors… Probablement était-ce l'œuvre de Nicholas Fox pour protéger sa fille et brouiller les pistes… Et dans ce domaine, apparemment, il excellait.

- Il nous reste encore ça…, avança Jesse désignant devant lui un léger dossier en papier constellé de tâches, ne contenant que quelques feuilles abîmées par le temps et la moisissure.

- Oui…, approuva Lexa sans même regarder dans la direction pointée par Jesse : ça n'était guère nécessaire, elle savait déjà de quoi il parlait, hésitant elle-même à aborder le sujet depuis quelques minutes. Puis : – Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Non.

Jusqu'ici, d'un commun accord, ils avaient repoussé cette piste, conscients que le dossier en question renfermait plus que des mots : des mensonges et des blessures qu'ils ne pourraient pas indéfiniment cacher aux principales intéressées. Cependant, c'était leur dernier recours, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient tenter d'établir avec certitude : qu'était-il arrivé à Madame Fox, la mère de Shalimar et Sammy ? Sur ce point là, au moins, il semblait que Sammy disait vrai et que Nicholas Fox avait encore abusé Shalimar en prétendant que sa mère l'avait quitté et s'était établie sur la côte Ouest, puisqu'ils avaient déniché un acte d'inhumation à son nom, dans le cimetière de Martha's Vineyard remontant à 15 ans.

- Rendez-vous dans l'Hélix dans 30 minutes, alors , annonça Lexa en se levant. – Et Jesse ? Mets quelque chose d'un peu plus discret…, ajouta-t-elle en scrutant le pull beige clair de son coéquipier.

- Ok !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… Un bruit de pas dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir… Ses yeux qui s'ouvrent instinctivement en grand… Son cœur qui bat la chamade… Comme toutes les nuits … Et si c'était elle ? Ou bien était-ce un nouveau rêve, une nouvelle illusion qui le laisserait comme chaque nuit pantelant de désir et complètement brisé ? Encore ensommeillé Brennan interrogea l'obscurité, sa voix pleine d'espoir :

- Shal ?

- Désolé Brennan ! Ça n'est que moi…

- Jesse ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? T'as vu l'heure ? Il est … putain ! Il est 1 heure du matin Jesse ! Puis, se souvenant des confiances de l'après-midi, la voix du matérial électrique se fit angoissée : - Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime Brennan ! Et oui, je vais bien, alors ne me pose pas la même question 50 fois par jours, ok , répondit Jesse, visiblement un peu agacé. – Je voulais juste te prévenir que Lexa et moi on sort. Et qu'on prend le double Hélix. Normalement on sera rentré avant demain matin. Mais au cas où, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? C'est pour une mission… Enfin, d'une certaine manière…

- M'est égal , lança Brennan, cependant momentanément rassuré sur la santé de son ami.

Insidieusement, la jalousie se mêlait à la déception dans le cœur du jeune homme : il en voulait à Jesse de passer la nuit avec Lexa et, d'une manière plus générale, de les voir devenir si évidemment proches l'un de l'autre. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il imaginait (et il savait que ce n'était pas cela) au moins, cette nuit, ils seraient ensemble. Et Brennan ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments de son ami pour la brune. Même si c'était injuste, il en voulait à Jesse de ne pas être Shalimar…

- Bon bah j'y vais alors. Ah, au fait ! Brennan ? Très joli dessus-de-lit… Charmante couleur… Elle te va bien au teint, je trouve , pouffa Jesse ignorant du malaise de son ami et désignant l'étoffe chatoyante oubliée par Shalimar la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans la chambre de Brennan et dans laquelle celui-ci était présentement enroulé.

Brennan se sentit subitement très ridicule. Très ridicule et très profondément pitoyable. En effet, chaque nuit, il se pelotonnait dans le dessus-de-lit de Shalimar pour essayer de retrouver sa chaleur et son odeur qui lui manquaient tellement… C'était comme une drogue : sans la douceur de l'étoffe multicolore entre ses doigts, le matérial électrique ne pouvait même pas espérer trouver le sommeil… Pour cacher son trouble, Brennan balança un oreiller vers l'endroit où se tenait Jesse, qui répliqua toujours riant :

- Ok ! Je sors !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Enfin , s'exclama Lexa en voyant entrer Jesse par la porte latérale du Double Helix.

Elle-même était déjà assise aux commandes de l'appareil, ceinture bouclée, mains sur le levier de vitesse, prête à décoller. Comme de coutume, la jeune femme était intégralement vêtue de noir mais elle avait troqué ses chaussures à talons hauts contre une paire de chaussures tout terrain. Chaudement emmitouflée dans un long manteau doublé d'une jolie et douce fourrure couleur taupe, un bonnet, une écharpe et des moufles – noirs également – complétaient son camouflage. À ses pieds trônait un matériel assez insolite, composé de plusieurs pelles, de bobines de corde ultra solide, de deux lampes torches et autres sacs en plastique.

Jesse nota que Lexa semblait assez mécontente d'avoir dû attendre, mais il savait que c'était son appréhension de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire qui s'exprimait ainsi. Par ailleurs, lui aussi se sentait un peu nerveux…

- Désolé ! J'ai dû me changer, s'excusa-t-il en prenant ses habits noirs à témoin. Il portait également un anorak épais et des gants. – Et puis, j'ai été prévenir Brennan qu'on sortait.

Tandis qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Lexa et qu'ensemble ils effectuaient les manœuvres de décollage, Jesse prit conscience de ce qui le chagrinait.

- Lex' ?

- Hm ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Brennan est un peu… un peu bizarre en ce moment ? Agressif ?

Devant eux, la porte du garage du Sanctuaire s'ouvrit largement dans le flanc de la montagne pour les laisser sortir. De gros flocons de neige dansaient derrière les vitres de l'Helix et bientôt, le givre y fit apparaître une constellation d'étoiles microscopiques et transparentes. Lexa enclencha finalement le pilotage automatique : ils n'avaient plus qu'à se laisser porter jusqu'à leur destination. Une demi-heure suffirait, malgré les conditions climatiques.

- Hm… Je te rappelle que Brennan est _toujours_ agressif avec moi, Jesse , souligna Lexa, dès qu'elle pu éloigner son attention du tableau de bord. Puis, pour répondre à la question de son coéquipier : - Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude en ce moment. Mais c'est la faute de Shal' et, si tu veux mon avis, c'est normal qu'il se sente un peu tendu, vue la situation ...

- La faute de Shal' ? Normal ?

- Oui, normal ! Mais…, commença Lexa. De compréhension, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand devant l'air perdu de Jesse. – Mais… Jesse, tu n'es quand même pas naïf à ce point-là ?

- …

- Brennan et Shal' ! Ils couchent ensemble… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disputent et qu'ils commencent à s'éviter comme on cherche à éviter la peste , énonça la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence ou comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement obtus.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin, Jesse… Ne me dis pas que tu n'en savais rien !

Pour Jesse, ça n'était pas une évidence. Certes, depuis le début, le matérial électrique et la féline avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre, se provoquant, se chamaillant sans cesse par jeu ou par défi… Mais il n'y avait jamais eût de sous-entendus sexuels entre eux ! Pour preuve, ils avaient chacun eut leur lot de petits amis ou petites amies respectifs. Du moins, c'était ce que Jesse pensait jusqu'à ce jour…

Or maintenant que Lexa avait insinué le doute dans son esprit, des détails, des petits riens qui émaillaient leur vie quotidienne au Sanctuaire, lui revenaient en mémoire : des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus la table du petit déjeuner, des frôlements de corps provoqués indûment, Brennan et Shalimar qui disparaissaient mystérieusement en même temps, tous les deux injoignables sur leurs coms rings pendant plusieurs heures… Soudain, l'image d'un certain dessus-de-lit bariolé tout récemment entrevu dans la chambre de Brennan se matérialisa devant ses yeux et Jesse se sentit idiot de n'avoir rien deviné, pas même soupçonné. Pourtant c'était effectivement plus qu'évidement. _Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ?_ pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il sentait ses joues se colorer de dépit. Lexa, qui ne les connaissait que depuis peu et n'était certainement pas dans les confidences de Shalimar et Brennan, savait. Et pas lui.

Jesse croisa le regard outremer de la jeune femme fixé sur lui. Elle semblait suivre chaque rouage de son cerveau tandis que celui-ci assemblait progressivement les détails qui amèneraient son esprit à accepter l'indubitable vérité. Visiblement, Lexa lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et la rougeur de Jesse s'intensifia encore. Un léger sourire s'accrocha fugitivement aux lèvres de Lexa puis disparut aussitôt mais Jesse était sûr que le pétillement dans ses yeux n'était pas uniquement dû à l'éclairage : elle se moquait de lui.

- ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que toi, tu sois au courant , contre attaqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques mois, il me semble. Et pour ta deuxième question : il suffit de les observer Jesse, toujours à se dévorer des yeux, à se tripoter pour un rien !

- Je… Je ne savais pas…, avoua Jesse comme s'il en était encore besoin.

Lexa aurait probablement préféré se faire écorcher vive plutôt que d'avouer à quelqu'un combien elle trouvait la candeur de son coéquipier touchante. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré chez un homme et encore moins chez un homme qu'elle appréciait et qui semblait l'apprécier. Même Léo, dans sa jeunesse et avant qu'il ne développe ses problèmes psychologiques, n'avait pas cette pureté de sentiment, cette gentillesse…

- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit ? Et pourquoi ce sont-ils disputés ?

- Héo, Jesse, du calme ! Je n'en sais rien du tout, moi ! Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander. Et puis… Et puis je doute qu'ils apprécient beaucoup que nous discutions de leurs histoires de cœur… De toute manière, nous sommes arrivés, ajouta-t-elle pour clore la conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après l'intrusion inopinée de Jesse dans sa chambre – et dans son sommeil – , Brennan ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées et, plutôt que de ruminer dans son lit, il préféra une bonne douche qui l'aiderait peut-être. Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper à quelque chose et les possibilités à 1 heure un matin étaient d'autant plus restreintes que la presque totalité des habitants du Sanctuaire était dehors…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, simplement vêtue d'un peignoir transparent, Brennan venait juste de sortir de sous la douche.

- Shal'…

Il avait murmuré son nom. L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux. Croyant à un nouveau rêve, Brennan n'osa ni bouger ni même respirer de peur que la merveilleuse apparition de celle qu'il aimait ne s'efface et ne le laisse seul encore une fois… Se fut donc Shalimar qui s'avança jusqu'à lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Brennan ne l'avait vue de si près et son cœur se serra péniblement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua sa mine affreuse et les cernes incroyablement prononcés qui entouraient ses yeux.

- Pardonne-moi, Brennan…

Comme pour ne pas profaner le silence du sanctuaire qui accueillait leurs retrouvailles, elle aussi avait chuchoté son prénom… Le léger tissu de son peignoir glissa à leurs pieds tandis que la jeune femme s'accrochait à son amant retrouvé, enroulant ses longues jambes minces autour de sa taille.

- Hé ! Tout doux Shal' ! Tu vas te tremper…, s'exclama Brennan, étonné, surpris, la retenant de justesse entre ses bras puissants.

La scène lui paraissait tellement surréaliste – la tenir enlacée, nue, alors qu'hier encore Shalimar refusait de lui adresser la parole – que Brennan se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas quand même… Mais non. Indécis, il oscilla entre l'amusement et la perplexité, s'interrogeant s'il devait se réjouir de sa venue ou au contraire, s'inquiéter de son impatience. Tout allait bien trop vite… Alors, Brennan tenta de la repousser loin de lui pour ne pas qu'elle se mouille. Pour étudier son visage. Pour calmer le jeu. Mais déjà, d'une habile saccade, Shalimar fit tomber la serviette qui ceignait les reins du matérial électrique. Celle-ci vint instamment rejoindre son peignoir. Par terre.

- ça m'est égal…, répondit-elle, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne et son corps dénudé par la pression de son propre corps.

Son premier baiser fut si sauvage que Brennan sentit le sang perler sur sa lèvre inférieure et leurs dents s'entrechoquer violemment.

Shalimar ne voulait pas parler. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Juste sentir la force de l'homme qu'elle aimait contre elle. En elle. Son étreinte s'était intentionnellement faite douloureuse : elle voulait qu'il lui rende sa brutalité en retour. Après tant de jours passés loin de lui et de toute caresse masculine, elle voulait souffrir dans ses bras à lui pour se sentir revivre …

En effet, depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur au Sanctuaire, une partie d'elle-même était morte, comme une partie d'elle était déjà morte lorsqu'elle avait eu 10 ans… La trahison de cet homme qu'elle appelait 'son père', l'abandon silencieux mais néanmoins consenti de sa mère, l'effroyable asile psychiatrique, les tortures, la douleur, toujours la douleur… Son cœur s'était à nouveau brisé lorsqu'elle avait entendu les mots « trésor, amour » dans la bouche même de celui qui disait d'elle « un monstre, une malade »…

Pourtant, Shalimar pensait avoir oublié, tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis – en bien comme en mal –… Elle se trompait. Les images, les sensations, les odeurs, les souvenirs avaient resurgis du passé, toujours incroyablement nets, et ils tournoyaient dans son esprit à une vitesse folle, perturbant ses sens et sa perception du présent… Elle avait eût beau fuir, épuiser physiquement son corps dans des combats à la vie à la mort, la douleur qui étreignait son cœur semblait ne jamais vouloir la quitter. La haine aussi. Poignante, profonde. La haine sans merci du félin qui la saisissait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à son géniteur. Et une infinie tristesse : tout ça, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? L'interrogation hurlait en elle, résonnant comme dans le vide. Folle. Devenait-elle folle ? Quelle ironie…

Shalimar ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait, sinon qu'elle allait mal et que seuls le sexe et l'orgasme pourraient la remettre dans son état normal. Et l'amour de Brennan. Peut-être…

- Brennan…, implora-t-elle entre deux baisers fiévreux, - Brennan… Je t'en prie, empêche moi de sombrer…

Le cœur de Brennan, déjà largement mis à l'épreuve depuis l'arrivée de Shalimar dans sa salle de bain, se cambra dans poitrine, ratant plusieurs battements de suite. Il suffoqua un instant, luttant pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il essayait de stopper les embrassades de la féline. Sur ses lèvres, se mêlant au goût douceâtre de son propre sang, il sentit le sel de ses larmes à elle. Elle avait l'air si désespérée, si vulnérable entre ses bras…

- Shal', s'il te plait, attends…

Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, griffant son dos et sa nuque de ses ongles assassins, cajolant le lobe de son oreille dans une caresse proprement affolante. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Brennan attendait ça, tellement longtemps qu'il espérait le retour de Shalimar vers lui, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à son tour à son étreinte. Tant pis, les mots, les explications, viendraient plus tard…

Alors, guidé par une longue expérience du corps de son amante, Brennan retrouva le chemin familier de la poitrine de Shalimar, s'enivrant de sa saveur merveilleuse, titillant le petit bouton de chair rose de sa langue, arrachant à la féline un premier gémissement…

… Gémissement qui ressemblait incontestablement plus à un sanglot qu'à un soupir de plaisir… Cette plainte ramena Brennan sur terre à la vitesse grand V, avec l'impression d'un homme qui vient de désaouler sous l'effet d'une douche froide…

Les caresses entreprenantes de la féline, le frottement suggestif de son bassin contre son bas ventre, ses baisers brûlants, risquaient à tout moment de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Si Shalimar continuait ainsi, Brennan allait la prendre sans attendre, sans plus de préliminaires, dans la lumière crue et aveuglante de la salle de bain, adossée au marbre glacé de la vasque de toilette comme une vulgaire conquête de passage …

Non. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal, la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà. Il se refusait à profiter de son état, de sa détresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux noyés, pour obtenir à ses dépends un plaisir personnel vite pris… Même s'il brûlait d'envie de la posséder enfin à nouveau. Même si ses reins irradiaient tout son être d'un désir douloureux.

Alors, sans prendre garde aux protestations étonnées de la jeune femme, Brennan la souleva dans ses bras, la conduisant doucement jusqu'au lit où il déposa son précieux fardeau avec précaution. Immobile au-dessus d'elle, il contempla un instant la féline, tandis qu'elle semblait calmer ses élans : malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa pâleur et ses larmes, elle était toujours aussi belle… Alors, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Avec mille tendresses, mille caresses sans cesse renouvelées, Brennan lui fit l'amour, ne s'autorisant à se laisser aller à sa propre jouissance que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Shalimar avait elle-même atteint le seuil du plaisir…

Alors, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, les deux amants chavirèrent simultanément, emmêlés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, mais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du Sanctuaire et de la chambre qui abritait les retrouvailles de leurs deux amis, Lexa et Jesse posaient le Double Hélix dans un champ isolé de la petite île de Martha's Vineyard…

- Voilà ! C'est ici , annonça Lexa en désignant un point dans la nuit au moléculaire qui suivait, portant sur son dos le sac contenant leur encombrant matériel.

Un petit nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il marquait sa surprise. Devant eux, se dressait un immense portail rouillé – quelques restes de peinture écaillée suggéraient qu'il avait dû être blanc, à une certaine époque –, lequel portail était encadré par deux monstres de pierre aux grimaces repoussantes. à travers les ronces grimpantes et les feuilles de lierre qui envahissaient une petite plaque de cuivre sur le mur d'enceinte, on pouvait lire l'inscription suivante : « _Cimetière communal de Martha's Vineyard, compté d'Oak Bluffs_ ».

La grille vétuste ne résista qu'une seconde sous l'assaut du rayon lumineux de Lexa et s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre pour laisser passer les deux mutants. Côte à côte, ils progressèrent lentement au milieu des pierres tombales brisées, des bancs tordus couverts de mousse et des herbes hautes qui s'accrochaient comme des bras d'enfants noyés aux pans du manteau de la jeune femme… Du moins, c'était ce qu'elles lui évoquaient… Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le corps de Lexa : Seigneur ! Qu'elle détestait les cimetières !

Non loin d'elle, Jesse s'était arrêté à proximité de la silhouette baroque d'une vielle église et se démenait silencieusement pour attirer l'attention de sa coéquipière : visiblement, il venait de découvrir la tombe qui les intéressait… Les sourcils de la jeune femme s'arquèrent de mécontentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle le rejoignait : en effet, en dépit de ses vêtements noirs, la pâle blondeur du moléculaire brillait sous le clair de lune, indiquant leurs présences à d'éventuels témoins aussi sûrement qu'un feu de joie …

Certes, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'était pas fondamentalement un crime – du moins pas au regard des lois humaines et si l'on exceptait le fait qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans le cimetière par effraction –. Mais mieux valait se faire discret, d'autant plus qu'ils auraient pu obtenir une autorisation officielle d'exhumation, s'ils l'avaient voulu. Cependant, Jesse et Lexa avaient rapidement écarté cette hypothèse : la procédure était longue, il aurait fallu justifier leur requête aux autorités et surtout (surtout), en l'absence de Nicholas Fox, il aurait fallu que Shalimar donne son accord… Ce qui, pour le moment, était absolument impensable.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Jesse, Lexa enleva son bonnet de laine, provoquant quelques étincelles d'électricité statique autour de sa longue chevelure noire, et le tendit à Jesse :

- Tient ! Mets ça sur ta tête, Boucles d'Or ! Tu en as plus besoin que moi…

Puis, détourant son regard amusé du visage ahuri du Moléculaire, Lexa s'agenouilla devant la tombe qu'éclairait le rayon tremblotant de sa lampe torche et déchiffra à voix haute :

_« Susan Catherine Fox_

_1949 – 1985_

_Épouse aimante,_

_Mère dévouée._

_Repose en paix »_

En fait de tombe, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bloc de pierre lézardé, dressé au milieu d'un carré de terre battue envahi par les mauvaises herbes et le sable que le vent amenait de la plage toute proche. Tout indiquait qu'elle était laissée à l'abandon depuis déjà de nombreuses années : décidément, Nicholas Fox était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler les membres de sa famille (qu'ils soient décédés ou non) aux yeux des autres… Chacun de leur côté, Jesse et Lexa se promirent mentalement d'arranger un peu l'endroit, si jamais, un jour, Shalimar émettait le souhait de venir se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère…

Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, la féline ignorait même que celle-ci fut morte… Pourtant, Sammy disait vrai et leur mère n'avait apparemment jamais eu l'occasion de se promener le long des plages ensoleillées de Californie ou de refaire sa vie avec un éminent chirurgien de la côte Ouest. Elle était morte ici, à Martha's Vineyard, quelques quinze années auparavant…

Dans le dossier d'inhumation, le rapport du médecin légiste indiquait que sa patiente, Susan Fox, avait succombé des suites d'une hémorragie massive consécutive à un accouchement difficile. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un seul moyen de vérifier…

- Et maintenant , demanda Jesse, en se coiffant du bonnet de Lexa.

- Chut ! Parle moins fort, Jesse ! Maintenant ? Et bien, tu creuses et moi, je monte la garde , répondit celle-ci en lui tendant diligemment le manche en bois d'une pelle qu'elle venait d'extraire du sac, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres pour atténuer la brutalité de ses paroles.

Jesse jeta un regard torve à sa coéquipière, ravalant les mots peu amènes sur le partage des tâches, le travail d'équipe et autres notions d'équité apparemment peu connues de Lexa, qui lui venaient spontanément à l'esprit. Mais, il se contenta finalement de cracher dans chacune de ses mains ouvertes puis de les frictionner l'une contre l'autre avant de se saisir de la pelle qu'elle lui présentait et de se mettre à creuser. Après tout, ils étaient venus là pour ça…

Au début, le sol résista, exactement comme s'il refusait de laisser violer l'intimité de la demeure qui lui avait été confié. La pelle butait contre la terre gelée sans l'entamer d'un pouce, produisant un son métallique infernal dont le choc résonnait jusque dans les épaules nouées du jeune homme qui serrait les dents à chaque fois que le manche lui meurtrissait les paumes. À côté, Lexa l'éclairait tant bien que mal avec sa lampe torche, tapant nerveusement du pied pour se réchauffer un peu. La neige s'était remise à tomber et les petits flocons, légers comme des plumes, s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux … À ce rythme, Jesse fut rapidement couvert de sueur et lorsqu'il tendit son anorak devenu superflu pour lui à la jeune femme frissonnante, elle s'en couvrit les épaules en silence, reconnaissante.

Finalement, le sol céda sous les coups répétés du moléculaire et fit progressivement place à une terre molle et imbibée d'eau – l'eau de la mer toute proche – infiniment plus maniable. À partir de là, la tâche devint beaucoup plus aisée pour Jesse qui disparu rapidement du champ de vision de Lexa à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la fosse béante.

Plusieurs fois alors qu'elle scrutait l'horizon, il sembla à celle-ci distinguer des silhouettes humaines se glisser subrepticement dans la nuit, comme quelques fantômes errants en quête de compagnie des vivants… Jamais encore, la frontière entre le domaine du réel et celui du rêve, de la fantasmagorie, ne lui avait parut si ténue… Pourtant, un clignement d'œil après, les ombres semblaient s'être à nouveau fondues dans les ténèbres…

Soudain, un oiseau nocturne frôla la joue de la jeune femme de ses ailes déployées, lâchant au passage un hululement sinistre. Lexa réprima difficilement un hurlement d'effroi. Autour d'elle, un silence lancinant régnait en maître depuis que Jesse et elle avaient renoncé à toute conversation. Seuls, lui parvenaient les battements assourdissants de son propre cœur et le flux affolé du sang dans ses veines, qui tapaient en cadence à ses oreilles en alerte… à peine, lui parvenait encore le souffle court et rassurant du moléculaire, au fond de la fosse…

Chaque motte de terre s'écrasant sur le sol spongieux dans un chuintement mat lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'elle-même avait laissé tomber sur le cercueil de Léo, lors de son enterrement. Alors, malgré l'épaisseur des deux manteaux qu'elle portait sur elle, Lexa se sentait glacée de la tête aux pieds… L'idée lui vint de partir, de quitter immédiatement le cimetière en abandonnant Jesse dans son trou de malheur et d'aller se réfugier dans la chaleur bienveillante de l'Hélix… Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Quoique…

Brusquement, la pelle de Jesse heurta un objet solide avec un drôle de bruit sourd qui tira Lexa de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était tombée. Plusieurs heures avaient déjà du s'écouler depuis leur arrivée… La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, ses membres tout engourdis par le froid et une trop longue position assise.

- Jesse , appela-t-elle en chuchotant, - Jesse ? Est-ce que ça va ? Jesse, répond-moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

À tâtons, Lexa chercha la lampe qui avait roulé à ses pieds. Lorsque sa main se referma enfin sur le manche de caoutchouc, il était glacé…

- ça y est…, annonça une voix lointaine et comme étouffée. – Lexa ! ça y est ! Je le vois…

Alors, Lexa s'agenouilla au-dessus de la fosse pour voir à son tour …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après l'amour, ils reposaient enfin, immobiles et silencieux dans la chambre enténébrée comme des statues de marbre, leurs deux corps toujours intimement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Brennan savait qu'il ressentirait leur séparation comme une déchirure et il voulait retarder le plus possible ce moment… Quant à Shalimar…

Nichée au creux des bras de son partenaire, Shalimar pleurait sans retenue. Elle pleurait sur le passé et sur l'avenir. Sur le plaisir incroyable que Brennan venait de lui donner et sur la tristesse infinie de son cœur meurtri. Sur ses propres blessures et sur celles qu'elle avait causé. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter – sans vouloir s'arrêter –, comme si quelque part en elle, la vanne d'un chagrin trop longtemps étouffé – réprimé – avait enfin cédé et ne semblait jamais vouloir se refermer…

- Pleure ma douce, pleure…

À ses oreilles, le souffle de Brennan murmurait une apaisante litanie et les grandes mains rassurantes effleuraient sa chevelure mousseuse avec tendresse.

- Pleure et je te promets que tu te sentiras mieux, après…

Contre son torse dénudé, le jeune homme percevait les battements irréguliers de son cœur à elle et sa douce poitrine se soulever au rythme saccadé des sanglots qui la traversaient. À cet instant, il aurait tout donné, tout sacrifié par amour pour elle, pour prendre sur lui une partie de son chagrin… Mais il savait que c'était quelque chose que Shalimar devait affronter elle-même et qu'il pouvait seulement la soutenir de son mieux.

- Brennan… Ne me laisse pas…

Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une naufragée sur le point de se noyer – et c'était ce qu'elle était –. Inconsciemment, ses ongles imprimaient de petits croissants de lune sanglants sur la peau du matérial électrique. Mais il n'en avait cure… Doucement, il embrassa son visage rougit par les larmes, écartant du pouce quelques mèches rebelles qui lui barrait les yeux.

- Chut ma douce ! Ne t'inquiète pas : quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi… Toujours…

Et après un silence, il ajouta :

- Je t'aime Shalimar.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses paupières nacrées ornées de délicats cils bruns chassèrent de nouvelles larmes qui virent couler le long de sa joue veloutée. Brennan déposa un baiser sur le petit lac salé au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu son aveu, peut-être ne l'acceptait-elle pas… Il ne dit rien de plus : il était résolu à attendre, mais son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine…

Après un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et les plongea directement dans les siens. Sans le quitter du regard, elle prononça d'une voix rauque mais parfaitement assurée, où perçait une vive émotion :

- Oui, je sais, Brennan. Merci… Et… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Alors, sans rompre ni le contact physique de leurs chairs enlacées ni le contact de leurs yeux embués, Brennan ramena le dessus-de-lit bariolé sur leurs deux corps frémissants de froid et d'un désir de l'autre déjà renouvelé…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… Lexa s'agenouilla précipitamment au-dessus de la fosse obscure où la pelle de Jesse venait de buter contre ce qui semblait bel et bien être le couvercle du cercueil de Madame Fox…

De ses mains nues – parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en entailler le bois poli en se servant de sa pelle aux bords si tranchants – le moléculaire achevait concencieusement de déblayer la terre qui dissimulait encore toute la longueur de cercueil à leurs yeux.

- Vas-y, Jesse ! Ouvre-le , s'impatienta Lexa en voyant son coéquipier s'interrompre, muet, immobile, sa tête blonde obstinément fixée sur le cercueil, comme hypnotisé.

- Je… Je ne peux pas…, articula-t-il finalement dans un chuchotement étouffé.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : « je ne peux pas », répéta-t-il, plus audiblement cette fois-ci. – Je suis désolé, Lexa. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

À chacune nouvelle parole prononcée, la voix du jeune homme montait crécendo, brisant de manière incongrue le silence du cimetière. À reculons, maladroitement, il se hissa promptement hors de la fosse, comme s'il craignait que le cercueil ne s'ouvre de lui-même. Enfin libéré de l'espace réduit, l'afflux d'air pur dans ses poumons saturés de terre le surprit et il du lutter quelques instants avant de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux papillonnants sous le faisceau de la lampe de Lexa braqué sur lui.

Hors d'haleine, ses cheveux tout emmêlés et souillés par la terre qu'il avait remué pendant plusieurs heures – dont une large traînée barrait également sa joue gauche –, ses vêtements maculés de transpiration sous lesquels palpitaient encore ses muscles bandés par l'effort physique, Jesse courbait l'échine sous le vent froid qui balayait le cimetière… Ainsi, il paraissait épuisé et aussi pitoyable qu'un chiot apeuré ayant perdu sa mère. Lexa s'avança vers lui, posant d'autorité sur ses larges épaules l'anorak qu'il lui avait confié. Comme elle-même l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la nuit, il ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de se blottir dans le vêtement encore tout chaud de sa chaleur à elle. Impulsivement, Lexa ébouriffa les cheveux dorés d'un geste tendre, presque maternel, et dit :

- Je comprends, Jesse. _(Puis, lui tendant la lampe)_ : - éclaire-moi, s'il te plait. Je vais y aller.

Pas mécontente d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, la jeune femme franchit le petit rempart de terre amassée autour de la tombe et se laissa habilement glisser jusqu'au fond du trou, sans pitié pour ses vêtements propres. Il y régnait une effroyable odeur de moisissure – et également, remarqua-t-elle en souriant, celle, puissante et rassurante, de la sueur de Jesse –.

Contrairement à ce que laissaient présager le dénuement et l'état d'abandon de la pierre tombale, le cercueil était de bonne qualité et le bois – un joli bois de merisier, sombre et solide à souhait – n'avait apparemment pas subit les outrages du temps. En outre, le crucifix et les poignées étaient visiblement fondus dans de un alliage d'or assez précieux. Une petite plaque sur l'avant du couvercle confirmait l'identité de son hôte.

Après avoir habitué ses yeux à la pénombre qui l'environnait, Lexa localisa rapidement le mécanisme d'ouverture, discrètement dissimulé sur le côté droit. Elle tira dessus à pleines mains, mais la rouille avait entamé trop profondément le métal pour qu'il cède aussi facilement. Pestant lorsque l'un de ses ongles manucurés se retourna, la blessant légèrement au doigt, elle fit machinalement jaillir un rayon lumineux de sa main et le métal céda enfin.

Lexa n'avait pas conscience de trembler tandis qu'elle soulevait lourdement le couvercle scellé depuis de si nombreuses années, pourtant, même de là où il se trouvait – c'est-à-dire quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle – Jesse pouvait s'en rendre compte. Une nouvelle odeur, douceâtre et pestilentielle à la fois, s'échappa du cercueil entrouvert. Prise de nausée, Lexa se recula précipitamment contre le mur – pour s'y retrouver acculée –, une main couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Sous le choc, le cercueil acheva de s'ouvrir en grand.

- Lexa ? Est-ce que ça va , interrogea la voix angoissée de Jesse.

C'était une chose de devoir livrer bataille afin de protéger les Nouveaux Mutants – bataille où, irrémédiablement, les Mutants X étaient amenés à tuer des hommes et des femmes – mais c'en était une autre que de se trouver nez à nez avec un cadavre vieux de 15 ans…

- Oui… Oui, je crois que oui…

Visiblement, il ne restait plus grand-chose de Madame Fox si ce n'était les os, à peine cachés par des vêtements devenus désormais trop larges pour elle. Quelques longs fils jaunis pendaient encore de chaque côté de son crâne cireux, élégamment étalés au niveau des aisselles sur le capiton mauve du cercueil. Lexa frissonna d'horreur tandis qu'elle les identifiait aux belles boucles blondes de Shalimar et de Sammy. Par ailleurs, pour autant que Lexa puisse en juger à la vue de ce cadavre décharné, les deux sœurs semblaient avoir hérité de la même morphologie que leur mère : mince et longiligne.

- Alors ? Est-ce tu vois quelque chose , l'interpella Jesse. – Lexa ?

Rassemblant tout son courage, Lexa se força à regarder le visage de la morte – ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait –, absolument peu désireuse de rencontrer les deux cavités vides braquées sur elle… Mais puisqu'il le fallait…

Un nouveau sursaut d'effroi, accompagné d'un cri rauque, lui échappèrent tandis que la vérité lui sautait aux yeux dans toute sa violence : en plein milieu du front dépouillé du cadavre se trouvait un trou, un trou tout sauf naturel. Parfaitement rond, parfaitement net, comme seul pouvait en produire l'impact d'un projectile tiré par une arme à feu… : la mère de Shalimar n'était certainement pas morte des suites d'un accouchement, mais bel et bien d'une balle en pleine tête ! Qu'elle fut alors enceinte ou non, il était impossible de le dire…

- Jesse , appela Lexa, plus secouée par sa découverte qu'elle ne s'y attendait. – Jesse ! Fais-moi à remonter !

Percevant le sentiment d'urgence dans la voix de sa coéquipière, Jesse attrapa son bras tendu, enfermant sa main tremblotante dans la sienne et aida Lexa à sortir le plus rapidement possible de la fosse. Une fois arrivée à la surface, les jambes de la jeune femme se dérodèrent sous elle, l'obligeant à s'accrocher au moléculaire pour ne pas tomber – lequel, gardait sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne –. Leur étreinte se prolongea quelques secondes de plus qu'il n'était utile, mais aucun des deux n'y fit cependant attention. Ils se séparèrent enfin, s'éloignant lentement l'un de l'autre comme à regret. Puis, retrouvant l'usage de la parole, Lexa raconta ce qu'elle avait vu au jeune homme.

- C'est un peu ce à quoi on s'attendait, non , interrogea-t-il après qu'elle eu terminé.

Lexa acquiesça d'un signe de tête : oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Pourtant… À présent, elle était à nouveau frigorifiée : autour d'eux, la neige tourbillonnait à gros flocons dans le vent et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tant mieux : demain, elle recouvrirait complètement l'objet de leur délit… Déjà, Jesse commençait à combler la fosse. À son tour, la jeune femme saisit une pelle et ensemble, ils eurent bientôt achevé leur travail.

- Partons, maintenant… Dans quelques heures, le jour va se lever et le gardien ne va sûrement pas tarder d'arriver … Et puis, j'ai dit à Brennan qu'on serait de retour avant le matin.

- Oui…

Ce fut le bruit discret d'une respiration sifflante qui constitua le signe avant-coureur d'une troisième présence dans le cimetière, proche d'eux. Trop proche, et malgré tout trop tôt pour qu'il ne s'agisse du gardien du cimetière… Jesse et Lexa l'entendirent en même temps. Instinctivement, la jeune femme retira ses gants, faisant jaillir un rayon de lumière de ses doigts dénudés, prête au combat, tandis que le moléculaire se plaçait devant elle, en bouclier.

- Mademoiselle Pierce ! Monsieur Kilmartin ! N'ayez aucune crainte en ce qui me concerne, je suis là pour vous aider , annonça leur interlocuteur.

Lentement, ses mains levées en signe de paix, il sortit de l'ombre du bois dans lequel il s'était réfugié, révélant ainsi son identité aux deux autres. Il paraissait essoufflé d'avoir dû courir – ce qui, pour un homme de sa corpulence, n'avait rien d'étonnant –. Et malgré le froid qui régnait dans le cimetière, son front était baigné de sueur.

- Vous !

- Oui : moi, chère Lexa , répondit l'homme au catogan, vaguement amusé par la surprise qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Depuis quand le Dominion nous fait-il suivre ?

- Vous faîtes erreur, Lexa : tel que vous me voyez là, j'agis de ma propre initiative.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici, c'est trop risqué ! J'ai réussit à les semer mais…

Comme pour justifier son état d'alerte, quelque part derrière eux, la branche d'un sapin céda soudain sous le poids de la neige amassée et tomba sur le sol gelé dans un craquement mat qui les fit sursauter tous les trois. L'œil aux aguets, l'homme au catogan porta précipitamment la main à la poche de son imperméable gris, prêt à dégainer une quelconque arme…

- Je vous en prie, Lexa ! Ne restons pas ici : emmenez-moi avec vous au Sanctuaire et je vous expliquerais tout là-bas ! (_Puis, devant l'air dubitatif des deux mutants)_ : - Je… J'ai quitté le Conseil du Dominion et maintenant ils sont à mes trousses ! J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de leurs hommes pour venir vous parler, mais le temps presse !

Immobiles au milieu du chemin enneigé, Lexa et Jesse échangèrent un regard. Finalement Lexa – pour laquelle l'état d'indécision ne durait jamais guère plus que quelques secondes –, enfila à nouveau ses gants, prête à suivre l'homme.

- Attends , lui enjoignit Jesse en la retenant par le bras. – Une minute. Comment êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège , continua-t-il en s'adressant à leur interlocuteur : - Et pourquoi donc voulez-vous nous aider ?

- Je lui dois un service, assura l'autre en désignant Lexa d'un geste du menton.

Laquelle répondit d'un même mouvement :

- Je croyais que nous étions quittes…

- Si vous voulez que nous vous fassions confiance, dîtes-nous maintenant ce que vous attendez de nous _(Après un instant pendant lequel la tension monta d'un cran, Jesse ajouta)_ : - Vous savez que votre arme ne peut strictement rien contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lexa , interrogea l'homme.

Il semblait à la fois particulièrement irrité contre les deux mutants qui allaient contre sa volonté et de plus en plus nerveux. Sa tête effectuait d'incessants allers retours vers la forêt.

- Hum… Non, asséna Lexa en hochant la tête. – Jesse a raison, ça ne serait pas la première fois que vous vous servirez de nous…

- Très bien, d'accord , accepta l'homme de mauvaise grâce. – Vous l'aurez voulu ! Bien, soyons brefs : voici une disquette qui vous expliquera tout en détail au cas où… au cas où, il m'arriverait quelque chose… Prenez-la, dit-il en la tendant à Lexa. - C'est la seule de son genre qui existe. Vous y découvrirez que votre nouvelle protégée, Samantha, n'est pas à proprement parler la sœur de Mademoiselle Fox… Mais… Puisque vous êtes ici, j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez déjà ?

Ça n'était pas vraiment une question. Pourtant, il s'interrompit un instant – peut-être pour reprendre haleine, peut-être parce qu'il attendait une réaction, une réponse quelconque, de la part des deux mutants –. Cependant, aucuns des deux ne prononça le moindre mot.

- Samantha est le clone de votre amie, Mademoiselle Fox.

- Le clone ?

- Oui… Il y a quinze ans, Génome X était à la pointe de la recherche biogénétique dans le monde entier. Le premier pas consista à créer des enfants avec des ADN modifiés. Vous n'avez pas idée des expériences qui se sont ensuite déroulées : Adam Kane lui-même l'ignorait. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait vite pris conscience que le but de Génome X n'était pas de sauver des vies… mais bien au contraire la concurrence avec les états étrangers… Le clonage n'a été que l'étape supérieure… Le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'y avait même pas de motivation spécifique, aucun programme… Juste la recherche scientifique pour la recherche scientifique… à l'époque, c'était une technologie trop mal maîtrisée pour que l'on puisse imaginer l'exploiter dans le domaine médical. Ou militaire…

Une violente rafale de vent passa entre les trois interlocuteurs, mais aucun n'y prêta attention.

- Peut-être… Mais, pourquoi Shalimar ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Et bien… C'est simple : les premières expériences sur le clonage de mutants concordèrent avec les premières manifestations du pouvoir de votre amie. Et Génome X avait besoin de nombreux cobayes…

- Vous voulez dire que …

- Je veux dire que Nicholas Fox leur a livré sa fille, oui ! Ils lui ont fait miroiter une nouvelle fille, identique à celle qui était « malade » mais dont il serait facile de brider les pouvoirs dès la naissance, ce qui empêcherait à tout jamais leur développement… Et il a accepté, bien sûr.

- C'est ignoble…

- Oh, tout dépend du point de vue, jeune homme ! Mais, me croyez-vous, maintenant, si je vous dis que le Dominion est prêt à tout pour récupérer cette enfant ? Elle est le seul spécimen qui ait survécu et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne voulaient pas que vous sachiez… De plus, le temps lui est compté et

Mais il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Une détonation assourdissante explosa dans la nuit et une fraction de seconde après, l'homme au catogan fut projeté en arrière. Tandis qu'il s'affaissait lourdement dans la neige, une seconde détonation retentit…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une nouvelle fois – une seconde fois – , Brennan et Shalimar avaient fusionné dans un échange ardant d'amour et de caresses… La tendre complicité de leur première étreinte avait fait place à une passion dévorante comme si, après tant de nuits passées loin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient éprouvé le besoin exacerbé de redécouvrir le corps de l'aimé, un besoin impératif, presque animal de rattraper le temps perdu et de se prouver qu'ils ne rêvaient pas…

Sa tête abandonnée contre le torse de Brennan, Shalimar réfléchissait, ses doigts jouant distraitement le long de la bouche de son amant, retrouvant le velouté de sa joue rasée de près. C'était dans l'ordre des choses : Brennan mettait toujours quelques minutes de plus que la féline pour reprendre son souffle, après leurs ébats nocturnes… Shalimar savourait ce moment de calme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, presque en paix avec elle-même. Aimée.

- Brennan… Je voulais te dire… Je te demande pardon. Je… Je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette. J'ai blessé Jesse, aussi. Et j'ai été détestable avec Lexa.

- Ce n'est rien. Et puis… Et puis, tu avais des circonstances atténuantes, pour ça. Mais tu oublies Sammy. Tu t'es mal comportée avec elle aussi…

- Oui…

Brennan sentit le corps de son amie se tendre tout contre lui. Un instant, il hésita à poursuivre sur le même sujet. Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt… Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête… Mais il réalisa soudain combien c'était nécessaire : pour Shalimar, pour lui, pour leur vie commune, faite d'amour, de respect, de confiance, qui ne pourrait reprendre comme avant que lorsqu'il aurait exprimé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Et qu'elle l'aurait compris et accepté.

- Shal'… Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler de Sammy… Mais, écoute-moi au moins, c'est important.

Il prit le mutisme de la jeune femme pour un assentiment et continua :

- Tu ne dois pas la tenir responsable des erreurs de ton père, ou la punir à cause de ça. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a pas cherché ce qui lui arrive, pas plus que nous tous d'ailleurs. Et… Et c'est une chouette gosse, vraiment… Gentille et intelligente en plus de cela…

Brennan jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Shalimar pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoutait toujours. La douce caresse sur sa joue avait cessé et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, obstinément fixés vers un point invisible. Au moins n'étaient-ils pas incendiés…

- Mais elle est intimidée, elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer parmi nous, au Sanctuaire. Lexa et moi lui faisons peur et Jesse…, Brennan s'interrompit une seconde, à la pensée du moléculaire et des révélations qu'il lui avait faites sur sa santé : - Et bien… Jesse ne peut pas passer ses journées à s'occuper d'elle… Shal', Sammy a besoin de toi, de sa sœur. Et elle a aussi besoin d'un guide pour l'aider à développer ses nouvelles capacités…

À nouveau, il sentit la féline bouger contre lui. Pourtant, la tendre chaleur de son corps ne s'écarta pas du sien : Shalimar voulait juste pouvoir le regarder en face, cette fois-ci.

- Oui… Je sais ça, Brennan. Mais… Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça : je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable… C'est difficile…

- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi ? Explique-moi…

Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de percer enfin le mur qu'elle avait élevé autour d'elle et de ses sentiments… Il était tout proche. Si seulement elle se livrait un peu…

- à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me revoir au même âge tellement la ressemblance physique entre nous est forte ! J'étais à peine plus jeune qu'elle quand Adam m'a recueillie… Brennan ! J'étais une sauvageonne, une vagabonde, violente, complètement paumée, sans aucune éducation… Une moins que rien…

Enfin libérés, les mots – tristes, amers – sortaient de sa bouche en se bousculant.

- Et elle… Elle, elle a tout… Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que moi aussi… si…

- Tu te trompes, Shal'… Ce n'est pas parce que Sammy porte de jolis vêtements et qu'elle peut citer tout Keats de mémoire qu'elle a tout, qu'elle est heureuse ! En ce moment, elle est totalement perdue, exactement comme toi tu l'étais avant qu'Adam te trouve …

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais Brennan , répliqua la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

- Oh, si ! Je peux , répondit-il sur le même ton, sans concession.

Même s'il souffrait de devoir lui parler aussi durement – dans le lit même qui avait accueilli leurs retrouvailles – il ne voulait pas lâcher prise : certaines choses gagnaient à être dites. Pour leur bien à tous. Aussi continua-t-il :

- Je te connais suffisamment bien pour le deviner… Et puis, n'oublie pas que l'on est tous passé par des périodes de galère, tous les Nouveaux Mutants ! Shal', tu n'es pas la seule… Et toi, contrairement à d'autres, tu as eu de la chance. Tu as eu Adam pour veiller sur toi et maintenant… maintenant tu m'as moi , ajouta-t-il après un silence : - Mais Sammy, elle, elle n'a personne, personne hormis toi !

Un instant, il lut dans son beau regard farouche le combat difficile, toute la tension nerveuse qui habitait la féline. Puis, au furtif scintillement amusé qui traversa ses yeux chocolat, il devint évident que sa raison – qui lui dictait pourtant de repousser à nouveau Brennan – venait de chavirer et que dorénavant, c'était son cœur qui parlait – et qui capitulait –.

- Je… Tu as raison, évidemment. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire seule.

- Je t'aiderais, ma douce…, murmura Brennan, soulagé, euphorique, d'avoir enfin su vaincre les résistances de son amante. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. – Je t'aiderais.

- Merci.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout ce passa très vite et le pittoresque petit cimetière de Marta's Vineyard bascula dans la violence en une fraction de seconde… La première balle toucha l'ex-membre du Dominion de plein fouet, le projetant près d'un mètre en arrière. Aucun son, aucun cri – de surprise, de douleur, de protestation – ne franchirent ses lèvres. La deuxième et la troisième balle sifflèrent aux oreilles de Jesse, le frôlant dangereusement tandis qu'il se jetait à terre, conscient qu'à côté de lui, Lexa en faisait autant. Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence…

Reprenant ses esprits, Jesse rampa dans la neige jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu tomber l'homme au catogan. Son imperméable gris étalé autour de son gros ventre comme la toile d'un parachute ouvert après un vol, sa main droite encore crispée contre la crosse de son arme, il semblait grotesque – et terriblement pathétique –. Visiblement, il avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine : le sang et la vie s'en écoulaient déjà à gros bouillons. Dès que Jesse se pencha au dessus de lui, l'homme articula :

- C'est fini…

Comme pour lui donner raison, une écume sanglante lui monta aux lèvres et, ce fut dans un atroce gargouillis de gorge qu'il continua péniblement, ravalant sa douleur :

- J'avais… réussi… à m'en… débarrasser… C'est… c'est… vous qu'ils… suivaient… Sammy… elle va… elle va… si …mourir

Mais, il ne pu aller plus loin. Sa tête s'affaissa lourdement sur le côté, ses petits yeux larmoyants révulsés : il était mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

Jesse chercha Lexa du regard pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait des derniers mots du mourrant – pouvait-on accorder une quelconque crédibilité à ses dires ?– et interrogateur quant à la marche à suivre : après tout, elle connaissait cet homme mieux qui lui… Mais elle n'était nulle part. Le cœur de Jesse se figea brusquement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'aperçu que la jeune femme était toujours allongée dans la neige, les yeux clos, inconsciente. Elle aussi avait été touchée… La surprise et l'incompréhension ne retinrent le jeune homme qu'une seconde : déjà, à genoux, il se précipitait à ses côtés.

- Lexa , appela-t-il doucement, tâtant son pouls, guettant un souffle. – Lexa !

Jesse observa le visage exsangue de son amie, la pâleur de ses joues encore accentuée par le maquillage sombre autour de ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le choc qu'elle venait de subir. Autour d'elle, à hauteur de son buste, une mare pourpre souillait déjà la blancheur immaculée de la neige, s'agrandissant de minute en minute, inexorablement. Avec des gestes tendres et désespérés à la fois, Jesse chercha à localiser sa blessure, glissant ses mains engourdies sous le tissu humide et tâché des vêtements de Lexa. Alors il paniqua : c'était tellement bête… _Elle ne pouvait pas… Pas de cette manière…_ Jesse ne parvenait plus à penser de façon cohérente. Le désespoir et la culpabilité le submergeaient. _Non… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi… Pas à cause de lui… Pas avant lui ! Pas avant qu'il ne lui ait dit combien elle comptait pour lui !_

Pourtant, sous ses doigts, la peau de la jeune femme était encore chaude et souple. Soudain, le cœur de Jesse s'emballa à nouveau – de soulagement, cette fois-ci – lorsqu'il trouva enfin : Lexa avait été blessée au bras, rien de plus ! Il soupira d'aise. Seigneur, qu'il avait eu peur ! S'il pouvait la ramener au Sanctuaire rapidement, avant qu'elle ne perde trop de sang, tout irait bien pour elle…

- Lexa ! Lexa, je t'en prie, réveille-toi , appela-t-il encore, plus fort cette fois-ci, secouant vivement la jeune femme inanimée entre ses bras. – Lexa !

Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux, visiblement totalement désorientée. Sous l'effet de la douleur, ses pupilles étaient à peine plus grosses que des têtes d'épingles, noyées au milieu de l'iris outremer. Prenant conscience qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, elle eût un mouvement machinal pour se lever mais… un long gémissement lui échappa malgré ses lèvres serrées et elle retomba en arrière, ses longs cheveux à nouveau étalés dans la neige.

- Attention Lex', ne fait pas de gestes brusques ! Tu as été touchée ! Accroche-toi à moi, je vais te ramener au Sanctuaire… Mais il nous faut faire vite : je les entends, ils approchent…

Répondant à la question muette de la jeune femme, il ajouta en désignant la dépouille de l'homme au catogan :

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui : il est mort.

Puis joignant le geste à la parole, Jesse souleva doucement Lexa : plaçant son bras autour de sa taille, il l'aida à passer son propre bras intact autour de son cou. En dépit de ses attentions pour ne pas heurter son bras blessé, la jeune femme grimaça de souffrance et – si c'était encore possible – pâlit de plus belle.

Claudiquant – lui sous le poids de Lexa, elle sous à cause des vagues de douleur qui la traversaient à chaque pas –, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Cela semblait à Jesse la meilleure des choses à faire : là, au moins, sous le couvert des arbres, leurs poursuivants auraient plus de difficultés à suivre leurs traces – sauf s'il s'agissaient de mutants psioniques ou organiques, auquel cas, ils ne pourraient éviter un combat rapproché –. Mais, Jesse en doutait : si tel avait été le cas, les agents du Dominion – puisque apparemment c'étaient bien eux –, ne leur auraient pas tiré dessus de si loin, prenant le risque des les rater…

Un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de soldats s'orienta rapidement, s'arrêtant quelques instants à côté du cadavre abandonné puis, comme il ne leur apportait rien d'intéressant, repartirent, arrivant presque immédiatement à la hauteur des deux membres de Mutant X.

- Lexa, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux nous faire disparaître , demanda Jesse en l'obligeant à s'accroupir maladroitement derrière un amas de rocher, qui constituerait un dérisoire abri, le cas contraire.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de saisir la main du Moléculaire dans la sienne – qui au passage, remarqua combien celle de sa coéquipière était dangereusement glacée – et ferma les yeux. Autour d'eux, des éclats de voix résonnaient sous la haute voûte des arbres et le piétinement des hommes sur les feuilles mortes se faisait de plus en plus proche.

- Vite…, souffla Jesse à l'oreille de Lexa. – Dépêche-toi…

Le moléculaire n'eu pas conscience qu'ils étaient devenus invisibles, mais quand le premier soldat – visage dissimulé sous une cagoule et arme au poing – entra dans son champ de vision, celui-ci passa devant eux sans s'arrêter, bientôt imité par ses semblables. À peine le dernier homme passé, Jesse sentit le corps de Lexa s'abandonner contre son flanc : la jeune femme venait de reperde connaissance, l'effort fournit pour les faire disparaître ayant épuisé ses ressources, elle était à bout de force.

S'ensuivit pour Jesse une longue marche solitaire à travers la forêt : peinant sous le poids encombrant du corps de Lexa à présent aussi désarticulée qu'une poupée de chiffon, s'inquiétant sans cesse de la direction à prendre pour retrouver le Double Hélix, il craignait à tout moment d'être découvert. Finalement, il toucha au but, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir posé l'appareil en mode furtif : personne ne l'avait trouvé avant lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa Lexa toujours inconsciente à côté de son propre siège, prenant soin de boucler la ceinture de la jeune femme avant d'enclencher le moteur et de le pousser à sa puissance maximale : mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin… Les soldats qui les avaient attaqués – les mêmes assurément que ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Sammy en Cornouailles – n'étaient pas des amateurs et Jesse ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux si jamais ils parvenaient à neutraliser l'Hélix avant qu'il ne soit hors de leur portée. Gardant une hauteur élevée qui lui assurait la protection des nuages, Jesse amena bientôt l'Hélix à sa vitesse de croisière. Puis, se souvenant des derniers mots de l'homme au catogan, il examina attentivement le radar et les divers capteurs thermiques, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils soient suivis. Alors, enfin, il se permit de souffler un peu …

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jesse distingua du coin de l'œil des mouvements indiquant que Lexa revenait lentement à elle.

- Lexa ? Lexa, regarde-moi. Comment est-ce que tu te sens , appela Jesse qui ne pouvait faire mieux sans lâcher les commandes de l'appareil – ce qui était proprement impossible au vue de la purée de pois qu'ils traversaient pour le moment –.

Lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, Jesse remarqua avec plaisir que son regard était redevenu lucide et que ses joues reprenaient rapidement des couleurs. Elle grogna un vague :

- ça va…

- Tu as été touchée au bras, mais je crois que tu n'as pas perdu trop de sang. Ça ne devrait pas être trop grave. Reste simplement tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive et

Mais il se rendit vite compte que Lexa ne l'écoutait pas.

Le visage boudeur, elle semblait apparemment peu disposée à suivre ses recommandations. Doucement, elle fit d'abord glisser son grand manteau sale de sur ses épaules puis, avec milles précautions et milles contorsions, elle entreprit d'ôter son pull-over sans raviver la douleur de son bras. Mâchoires serrées, elle ne pu cependant étouffer un long gémissement lorsque la laine se détacha du sang séché. Avec irritation, elle balança vivement le pull loin d'elle. Sur le siège d'à côté, Jesse du se concentrer sur le tableau de bord devant lui pour empêcher ses yeux de s'égarer dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Sous le léger débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous de son pull, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer la naissance de ses seins à la si délicate carnation et leur jolie courbure si pleine de fécondes promesses. Il eut soudain très chaud…

Un second gémissement ramena Jesse à la réalité. Un instant, il eut honte d'avoir ainsi profité de la faiblesse de son amie pour la reluquer… Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, mais Lexa avait à nouveau les yeux clos. La tête abandonnée contre le dos de son siège, une fine pellicule de sueur collait ses cheveux sur son front. Sur son bras découvert, la blessure laissait à nouveau suinter du sang. Un large hématome mauve se dessinait tout autour. Elle semblait beaucoup souffrir. C'était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Probablement que la balle n'était-elle pas ressortie comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Dans ce cas, il ne fallait surtout pas que la jeune femme reperde connaissance…

- Lexa ! Lexa ! Ouh ouh Lexa ! Ne t'endors pas ! S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux ! Parle-moi !

- Stop ! Cesse de me hurler dans les oreilles, Jesse ! Je t'entends très bien, crois-moi , répliqua vertement la jeune femme en entrouvrant les yeux sur lui d'un air assassin.

Sans relever la pointe d'humeur qu'il percevait dans sa voix, Jesse continua :

- Désolé ! Ne t'inquiète pas : dès qu'on sera au Sanctuaire, je te donnerais un antalgique pour calmer la douleur et ensuite, je m'occuperais moi-même de ta blessure…

- Ah oui ? Et tu feras ça comment ? En versant un peu de sel dans la plaie peut-être ?

Cette fois-ci, sans qu'elle cherche à la retenir plus longtemps, son beau regard outremer étincelant et sa voix rauque chargée de fiel, la colère de Lexa s'exprima ouvertement.

- Pardon , demanda Jesse avec l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle en pleine figure.

- Et bien oui ! C'était bien ça le but : que je souffre, non ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire Jesse : on se met à nous tirer dessus et toi, au lieu de te solidifier comme tu le fais d'habitude, tu te jettes courageusement dans le fossé ! C'était grandiose, bravo, vraiment bravo ! Mais bon sang, tu aurais pu prévenir au moins ! Je… Je te faisais confiance et j'ai manqué me faire tuer par ta faute !

Ce fut comme si l'estomac de Jesse se retrouvait broyé par une gigantesque main de fer : sans voix, il ne pu affronter la fureur de Lexa.

Certes, il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé – à savoir qu'au moment d'utiliser sa capacité de transformer la matière, il en avait été incapable, exactement comme il avait accidentellement dématérialisé le sucrier lors de sa discussion avec Brennan : il avait perdu le contrôle de sa mutation –. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa lui renvoie ainsi sa faute en pleine face, avec une telle violence, une telle condamnation, un rejet si définitif. Elle ne semblait lui laisser aucune chance de s'excuser… Pourtant, il aurait du s'y attendre : elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi…

Alors, subitement tous les événements de la folle nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre se télescopèrent dans sa tête. D'épuisement, physique et moral aussi, à cause du stress accumulé depuis des jours entiers – en somme, depuis qu'il était au courant de sa prochaine mort –, Jesse éclata de rire. Un grand rire sonore qui claquait dans le silence comme les jappements deséséprés d'un chien abandonné… Hilare, il contempla Lexa : elle avait un aspect tellement inhabituel, presque fou, à moitié en petite tenue, son maquillage abîmé, ses cheveux décoiffés et son sang séché sur les mains… Et malgré tout, il la trouvait toujours belle à damner un saint. Et lui aussi – maintenant qu'il y pensait –, il avait l'air complètement grotesque avec ses vêtements noirs d'agent secret couverts de boue. Son allégresse redoubla. Lexa le regarda bizarrement, et dans ses yeux limpides, l'indécision succéda à la colère.

Jesse réalisa alors qu'à l'heure qu'il était, qu'elle aurait pu être morte. Il l'imagina enfermée dans un cercueil de bois, comme la mère de Shalimar, et sa vie à lui sans elle à ses côtés… Ses hoquets redoublèrent encore d'intensité. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il riait toujours ou si à présent, il pleurait. En tout cas, il semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce fut Lexa, de plus en plus inquiète, qui posa le Double Hélix dans le garage du Sanctuaire.

Une fois à l'arrêt, elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Pour le moment du moins, elle paraissait avoir oublié sa colère à son égard et semblait croire qu'il avait lui aussi été victime d'un coup, d'un choc quelconque, au cimetière qui expliquerait son état de crise…

- Jesse, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Brennan… ou peut-être Shalimar ?

- Non ! Lexa… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… à propos de moi et de ma mutation…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, dans la salle de contrôle principale du siège du Dominion, deux jeunes hommes – à peine sortis de l'adolescence, à en juger par les marques acnéiques qui criblaient encore leurs deux visages lunaires –, cravates négligemment rabattues et chemises sortant des pantalons, pieds nonchalamment calés sur la table de commandes devant eux, se restauraient.

Pourtant, au lieu d'accorder une quelconque importance aux boîtes rouges provenant du traiteur asiatique du coin desquelles s'échappaient une appétissante odeur de choux bouilli, ils gardaient les yeux avidement fixés sur les écrans devant eux…

Il s'agissait d'un grand panneau composé d'une vingtaine d'autres petits écrans de surveillance couvrant une vingtaine d'endroits différents – et dont, la partie supérieure indiquait en lettres blanches « Sanctuaire ». Or présentement, tous les écrans étaient braqués sur le même objectif et montraient la même chose : une chambre à coucher plongée dans le noir, deux corps nus, enlacés dans une étreinte voluptueuse… Seuls flamboyaient dans la nuit, la chevelure claire de la femme et les petits éclairs d'électricité qui jaillissaient par intermittence des doigts de l'homme.

- Alleeeerrrr…….

Le premier garçon chantait des encouragements grivois à gorge déployée : ils assuraient le service de nuit et de toute manière, rares étaient les occasions où ils étaient honorés d'une visite quelconque avant la relève. Le second garçon, plus réservé, se contentait de sourire lubriquement en suivant chaque ondulation hypnotique du corps de la femme.

- Alleeeerrrr……..

Entonna à nouveau le premier garçon tandis que la femme se cambrait dans un ultime spasme de jouissance, ses seins gonflés de désir tendus vers le torse musclé de l'homme qu'elle surmontait. Soudain inconfortable, le second garçon changea de position, tentant de dégager son entrejambe turgescent de l'emprise de son pantalon devenu trop étroit alors que, sur l'écran, l'homme électrique agrippait les draps en se libérant dans un grand éclair blanc.

- Buuuuuuuutttttttttttttt ! Ouais, j'ai gagné , beugla le premier tout sourire. Puis se tournant vers son ami, la main tendue : - Allonge les billets, frère ! J'ai gagné…

Le second marmonna un vague juron, essayant tant bien que bel de cacher son état d'excitation. Décidément, ce nouveau travail au sein du bureau des surveillances s'avérait nettement plus intéressant que son ancien poste de secrétariat à la gestion des dépenses…

- Non non pas de ça avec moi , continua le premier. – Quand on est arrivé, j'té dis : « j'te parie 5 billets qu'ils vont prendre leur pied au moins 3 fois rien c'te nuit ». Et toi, rappelle-moi c'que t'as répondu ?

- …

- Du flanc ouais ! T'as répondu « ok, je tiens le pari ! Mais je suis sûr que la fille tiendra pas le coup plus de 2 fois », rapporta charitablement le premier. – Et tu sais, comme on dit 'les bons comptes font les bons amis'…

- Ok , capitula le second, sortant son portefeuille de sa poche d'où il est retenu par une chaîne. Il en tendit le contenu à l'autre : - Tient, les voilà tes billets ! T'es content ?

- Aller ! Fait pas la tête, John ! Ça s'voyait qu'on t'avait jamais chargé de surveiller une féline ! Ces filles là, c'est des vraies bêtes de sexe, elles ont ça dans l'ADN !

- N'empêche, j'voudrais bien qu'elle me chevauche comme ça, la tigresse…, saliva ledit John, oubliant déjà sa déconvenue. – Nan mais regarde moi c'te paire de nichons…

- C'est clair ! Tope-là mon frère , proposa le premier, en signe de réconciliation.

- MESSIEURS , tonna une voix féminine particulièrement tranchante dans leur dos. Elle provenait d'une femme imposante, vêtue d'un austère costume militaire : – Je vous rappelle que chaque employé de l'Organisation se doit de faire preuve d'un minimum de décence.

Dans un sursaut, les deux jeunes parieurs descendirent leurs jambes de la table et, le premier esquissa une rapide manœuvre pour rétablir l'ensemble des vues du tableau de surveillance.

- Veuillez nous excuser Madame, balbutia-t-il. – Nous ne vous avions pas entendu arriver…

- Donnez-moi vos noms, je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez sanctionnés pour votre inconséquence ! Et maintenant, sortez , ajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'ils s'exectuaient.

Devant les écrans de contrôle, la femme – qui n'était autre que Miss Myers, membre du Dominion particulièrement en vue depuis qu'elle dirigeait les opérations militaires visant à récupérer le projet _Clo-001_ (autrement dit Samantha Fox) – resta seule à seul avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il s'agissait d'un autre membre important du Dominion, Barbe Rousse, lui-même chargé de la surveillance – audiovisuelle et physique – des Mutants X.

- Ma chère… Vous faîtes admirablement bien mon travail…, susurra-t-il à sa collègue.

Mais rien n'indiquait dans sa voix qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir , demanda l'autre, de marbre. – J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas fait descendre en pleine nuit jusqu'à… _(Donnant un regard dédaigneux autour d'elle)_ : - Jusqu'à cette cave parce que vous avez des problèmes de personnel ?

- Non, en effet. Regardez par vous-même : il semble que vos hommes aient encore une fois échoué , déclara l'autre d'un air sardonique en lui désignant successivement trois écrans : - Ici, la gamine pour laquelle nous nous donnons tant de mal. Là, le Moléculaire et Mademoiselle Pierce et enfin, la féline et le matérial électrique… Tous sains et saufs et en sécurité au Sanctuaire.

- Peut-être…, répliqua Miss Myers, inébranlable sous la critique. – Cependant grâce à l'attaque de cette nuit, nous avons appris que le Moléculaire rencontre des problèmes avec sa mutation : la fille a été blessée, nous avons retrouvé son sang sur place. Deux données, qui le temps venu, pourraient s'avérer plus qu'utiles… Et puis, notre ancien ami a été exécuté, conformément aux ordres. Alors, non, je ne considère pas cette mission comme un échec…

- Vraiment ? Probablement ne savez-vous pas que 'notre ancien ami' comme vous l'appelez a réussi à aborder les Mutants X, avant votre intervention ? Ils sont au courant de tout…

- C'était un risque à courir…, concéda Miss Myers, les lèvres serrées. Malgré le camouflet qu'elle venait de subir – parce qu'effectivement, elle l'ignorait – elle resta admirablement maîtresse d'elle-même. – Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous de mieux, caché dans cette cave ?

- Oh… Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire… Mon travail est souterrain… Et les découvertes inestimables !

- Vraiment , interrogea la femme, remettant à son tour la parole de son compagnon en doute.

- Oui, vraiment ! Regardez-les…

À nouveau, Barbe Rousse désigna les écrans. Seule dans sa chambre, Sammy dormait d'un sommeil très agité. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Lexa était assise en tailleur sur le lit, son dos appuyé contre le torse de Jesse lequel soignait sa blessure avec des gestes mesurés en lui narrant quelque chose qui semblait douloureusement affecter la jeune femme. Enfin, dans la dernière pièce occupée, Shalimar et Brennan reposaient, leurs membres encore tout emmêlés de leur dernière étreinte.

- Oui…, reprit Barbe Rousse, l'air étrangement rêveur, qui lui conférait un aspect encore plus inquiétant que de coutume. – Regardez-les : si proches les uns des autres… Si _dépendants_ les uns des autres… Le Dominion saura se servir de ce point faible pour venir à bout de l'équipe des Mutants X, ne croyez-vous pas ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TBC..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

MUTANT X appartient à MARVEL et TRIBUNE !

RAR :

**Bony **Je comprends que tu préfères lire sur ffnet plutôt que sur le forum (moi, c'est pareil) mais forcément, du coup, tu dois attendre bcp plus longtps que les autres pour les réponses à tes comm' ... Désolée ! Et cette fois-ci, tu vas être heureuse : je poste la première moitié du chapitre ici : elle est pas belle, la vie ? J'adore comment tu analyses les comprotements de Jesse & Lexa (non, c'est pas de la psycho à 50 balles ou alors, on a la même ) mais pour les autres questions, je crains que tu ne doives attendre encore un peu, notamment pour ce qui est de dédouaner(ou non) le Colonel Moutarde... Merci pour ton comm, en tout cas !

**Rose Ray : **Ah ! Tu as raison : je ne sais jms si c'est 'un' ou 'une' review ! C'est pourquoi, en général, je préfère 'commentaire' ... Si quelqu'un sait : à bon entendeur salut ... Sinon : de rien ! J'adore répondre aux lecteurs (et je peux me permettre de le faire parce qu'ils sont si peu ) A ce propos, je suis perplexe : ffnet a bugé ce week-end et depuis mon compteur de vue est revenu à zéro ! Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ? Je sais, je suis encore en retard sur la fic, mais je vais vite arranger ça ... Et merci d'avance pour ton futur comm' sur mon nouveau chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE !

-----

**CHAPITRE 7 : Joyeux Noël, Shalimar ! **

**- 1 - **

-----

« Vive le vent  
Vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va sifflant soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts  
Oh ! Vive le temps  
Vive le temps  
Vive le temps d'hiver  
Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère  
Joyeux joyeux Noël  
Aux mille bougies  
Qu'enchantent vers le ciel  
Les cloches de la nuit.  
Oh ! Vive le temps  
Vive le temps  
Vive le temps d'hiver  
Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants  
Leurs souvenirs d'hier… »

---

---

Le matin du 24 décembre, Shalimar s'éveilla entre les bras de Brennan avec l'impression d'une tâche à accomplir d'urgence. Prenant soin de ne pas déranger son amant qui dormait encore d'un sommeil profond, elle se dégagea souplement de son étreinte possessive et du lit qui avait accueilli leurs retrouvailles, la nuit même. Il était encore très tôt mais quelque chose disait à la féline que la personne qu'elle voulait rencontrer était elle aussi déjà réveillée.

À travers l'obscurité de la chambre, elle chercha à localiser ses vêtements sur le sol avant de se souvenir que son peignoir se trouvait dans la salle de bain : c'était là qu'elle avait – au sens propre du terme – sauté sur Brennan. Ses joues se colorèrent de honte tandis que Shalimar se remémorait l'indécence de son comportement de la veille. Elle s'était conduite comme une putain, une vulgaire fille de joie… Ou plus exactement – lui dicta charitablement sa conscience – comme une femelle en chaleur… D'ailleurs, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, la lèvre tuméfiée de Brennan portait encore les stigmates de la sauvagerie de ses baisers…

Heureusement, ce dernier avait su prendre les choses en mains et rétablir l'équilibre entre le côté humain et le côté félin de la jeune femme. Elle ne l'aimait que plus encore, pensa-t-elle avec mélancolie. Cette nuit, alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots d'amour et que – pour la première fois au cours de leurs ébats – il perdait lui aussi le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, quelque chose d'infiniment chaud, de tendre et d'intime avait mûri dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Shalimar ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, sinon que cela lui avait redonné la force de continuer et la conviction que, dorénavant, elle ne se sentirait plus jamais seule…

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle baigna son visage d'eau fraîche et rassembla grossièrement ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon ébouriffé. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait guère faire mieux… Pendant un instant, Shalimar s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus de la vasque de toilette. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme aux traits marqués, aux lèvres anormalement gonflées et aux pommettes trop saillantes. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise à fuir ses amis – sa famille – et à chasser jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle avait maigri. Elle se demanda si Brennan l'avait remarqué, remarqué combien ses clavicules saillaient sous sa peau pâle, presque translucide, semée du réseau des veines bleutées… Ces derniers temps, Shalimar n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à son apparence physique et, à présent, confrontée à cette image, elle détesta immédiatement l'impression de fragilité qui se dégageait de son corps aminci. Même ses seins paraissaient avoir perdus de leur féconde rondeur… Mentalement elle se promit qu'à l'avenir elle dévorerait chaque repas concocté par Jesse et plus encore…

Un drôle de bruit – sorte de chuintement imperceptible provenant du plafond ou du haut du mur – tira subitement la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Instinctivement, ses yeux prirent leur teinte incandescente. Elle guetta, attentive, un nouveau bruit ou un quelconque mouvement. Mais il n'y eu rien plus … Probablement la tuyauterie. Ou son imagination…

Finalement tranquillisée, Shalimar enfila prestement son peignoir, retardant sciemment le moment de prendre une douche : le bruit de l'eau risquait de réveiller le matérial électrique qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. En fait, elle voulait – encore un peu du moins – garder l'odeur musquée de Brennan imprimée sur sa peau et le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche…

Mais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir apprit à Shalimar qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se promener dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire ainsi vêtue. Le peignoir, en fine soie blanche brodée d'une unique rose rouge dans le dos, ne cachait pratiquement rien de sa nudité. Pire encore ! Le petit triangle doré entre ses cuisses semblait flamboyer à travers le tissu d'avoir été honoré avec tant d'ardeur, la nuit passée… Shalimar était certes une féline, mais elle n'était pas une exhibitionniste et ne tenait pas particulièrement à tomber nez à nez avec Jesse ou Lexa en petite tenue. Surtout si elle sortait si visiblement de chez Brennan…

Dans la chambre, celui-ci dormait toujours, son corps musclé emmêlé entre les draps froissés, le souffle régulier. Le plus silencieusement possible, Shalimar se déplaça jusqu'à la penderie du matérial électrique à la recherche d'un vieux pantalon qu'il ne mettait plus et qu'elle pourrait lui emprunter. Après quelques minutes de prospection, elle tomba enfin sur un bas de survêtement blanc qu'elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu porter. _Parfait !_ En plus, il était pourvu de liens aux chevilles que la féline pourrait facilement ajuster à sa propre taille. Elle songea ensuite qu'elle aurait aussi besoin de chaussettes. Il n'y avait rien que Shalimar détesta autant que le contact du carrelage glacial sous ses pieds nus…

Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans le tiroir de la commode où, une fois, elle avait vu Brennan extirper une paire de chaussettes au milieu d'un abominable fatras de boxers, caleçons et autres maillots de bain, sa main heurta un objet solide. Dans un tel endroit, c'était totalement incongru… Shalimar fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que Brennan pouvait-il bien dissimuler au fond de sa commode ? Avec un sursaut d'appréhension, la jeune femme pensa qu'il avait peut-être conservé une relique de son passé de délinquant : la pièce quelconque d'une voiture qu'il avait volé ou bien un souvenir de l'une de ses jolies conquêtes. Peut-être même s'agissait-il d'une photographie de ses parents – papa maman Mulwray tenant un petit garçon brun et souriant par la main – gardée en mémoire de son enfance heureuse… Dans tous les cas, Shalimar se sentit soudain très gênée de violer ainsi l'intimité de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais non. Ça n'était rien de tout cela. Juste un écrin de velours bleu, un peu en longueur comme ceux destinés à contenir certains bijoux ou des stylos de luxe. Alors la curiosité de Shalimar l'emporta, finalement plus forte que sa résolution première de respecter les secrets de Brennan. Habilement, elle fit coulisser l'ouverture de la petite boîte… Posé sur le somptueux lit de velours, un collier en or ouvragé s'offrit à sa vue, accrochant les quelques particules de lumière qui filtraient sous le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeuse, soucieuse. Elle ne soupçonnait pas que Brennan puisse posséder un si riche objet. Lui qui se plaignait toujours d'être fauché ! D'où tenait-il donc cette merveille ? Autant que Shalimar pouvait en juger dans la semi pénombre de la chambre, le bijou semblait ancien… Timidement, elle effleura du bout des doigts les délicates gravures qui ornaient le devant du collier. Elles étaient à peine perceptibles, mais ses sens surdéveloppés de féline lui permettaient de reconnaître un entrelacs complexe de feuilles et de fleurs exotiques. C'était tout simplement magnifique…

- Joyeux Noël, Shalimar !

La voix de Brennan retentit dans son dos, légèrement moqueuse. Shalimar sursauta violement et, entre ses mains, l'écrin se referma de lui-même dans un petit claquement sonore.

- Je… Je suis désolée Brennan ! Je… Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète…, balbutia-t-elle, horriblement embarrassée d'avoir été surprise en train de fouiller dans ses affaires.

À présent assis sur le lit, Brennan ne semblait pas vraiment fâché contre elle. Au contraire, il l'observait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Alors, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer se frayèrent progressivement un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de la jeune femme où elles prirent enfin tout leur sens. Une douceur de miel se répandit simultanément dans son cœur et dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'elle demandait, interdite :

- Tu l'as acheté pour moi ?

- Ben… à vrai dire, j'hésitais encore entre toi et Lexa, mais puisque c'est toi qui l'as trouvé…, plaisanta-t-il. (Puis, soudain grave) : - Est-ce qu'il te plait ?

Pendant un instant, Shalimar fixa Brennan droit dans les yeux afin de déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Se jouait-il d'elle ? Si oui, c'eût été bien cruel… Mais non, apparemment, il était sérieux… Machinalement, les doigts de la jeune femme avaient rouvert l'écrin de velours, s'attardant à nouveau sur la surface lisse et brillante du bijou. Après un silence, celle-ci répondit d'une voix légèrement enrouée par l'émotion :

- Bien sûr qu'il me plait Brennan… Quelle question ! C'est si beau… On ne m'avait encore jamais rien offert d'aussi précieux… Personne…

Visiblement satisfait par la sincérité de la réponse et par le plaisir à l'état brut qu'il lisait dans les yeux pailletés de la féline, Brennan reprit taquin :

- Tu peux le sortir de la boîte aussi, tu sais… J'ai prévu un autre cadeau pour ce soir, pour que tu puisses l'ouvrir devant les autres… En fait, j'avais tout prévu…

Enroulé dans le drap arraché au lit tel un Don Juan de pacotille, Brennan s'avança vers Shalimar d'une démarche qu'il souhaita volontairement lascive. Son ton se fit plus caressant encore que son regard d'homme amoureux et comblé :

- J'avais imaginé ça autrement… On aurait été dîné dans un restaurant chic. Toi et moi, seule à seul, un bon repas à la lueur romantique des chandelles… Tu aurais porté une jolie robe très sexy et moi un costume neuf. J'aurais commandé pour nous 2 un plat de viande très saignante, comme tu aimes… Peut-être même un carpaccio… Et au dessert

Il était maintenant si proche de la jeune femme que leurs deux corps se frôlaient comme par accident à chacun de leurs mouvements...

- Quoi au dessert , interrogea-t-elle d'une voix ingénue.

- Au dessert… Tu m'aurais fougueusement embrassé pour me remercier…, acheva Brennan, la bouche exagérément tendue en cul-de-poule.

L'hilarité provoquée par la grimace du matérial électrique mourut sur les lèvres de Shalimar dans un petit rire de gorge sensuel, chargé de désir. Elle s'empara de la bouche offerte.

- Aïe ! Doucement, Shal' !

- Oh Mon dieu ! Excuse-moi, mon chéri , s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant vivement, peinée.

Bien que Brennan sembla en rire, un éclair de culpabilité voila le regard de Shalimar. De l'index, elle effleura légèrement la lèvre fautive, comme si ce simple contact avait pu guérir la blessure… Ou la faire disparaître. _Tant de souffrances… Et pour quoi ?_

- Hé Shal' ! Ce n'est rien : je ne suis pas en sucre, ok ?

Et pour lui prouver cette affirmation, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, quêtant gentiment l'entrée de sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un long – et délicat – baiser. Peu à peu le corps de la jeune femme se détendit contre celui du son partenaire.

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle la tête nichée dans son cou, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. – Merci… Mais tu es complètement fou...

- Oui, fou de toi…

La main de Brennan qui ne retenait pas le drap autour de sa taille se glissa doucement dans l'échancrure du peignoir de la féline pour venir se poser en coupe autour de son sein velouté. Ça n'était pas vraiment une caresse, juste un geste d'une incroyable tendresse et aussi un acte de possession ultime. Elle ne protesta pas. Derrière la grille des côtes, il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme, palpitant, agité, blotti au chaud comme un petit lapin en cage (1). Finalement, se fut Shalimar qui rompit le charme en s'éloignant lentement de Brennan.

- Je suis désolée, Brennan… Avec ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours… Je… Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Ni à toi, ni aux autres, d'ailleurs…, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu me sois revenue, à moi seul…

- _À toi seul ?_ Brennan… Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu te trompes

- ça n'a pas d'importance…

- Si. Si, ça en a pour moi. S'il te plait, regarde-moi…, sollicita-t-elle plus fermement en s'écartant complètement de l'étreinte de son amant, mettant fin à leur jeu de séduction.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'une quelconque ambiguïté subsiste dans l'esprit de Brennan et encore moins dans un moment si parfaitement parfait. Plongeant son regard décidé dans le sien, elle dit avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable :

- Je te promets que tu as été le seul…

- Alors je te crois , répondit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Et pour briser la tension qui était soudainement apparue dans la pièce, il ajouta :

- Mais je ne te retiens pas, ma douce. Je crois que tu allais voir quelqu'un…

- Comment est-ce que tu

- Ah ah , la coupa-t-il d'un rire tonitruant, fier de lui, balayant du même coup tout reste de gêne entre eux. – Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ma belle… Et maintenant : file !

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il la poussa gentiment en direction de la porte, ses mains baladeuses subitement égarées au niveau du postérieur de la jeune femme.

- Brennan , protesta-t-elle pour la forme, faussement indignée.

- Quoi ? Je testais juste… Pour voir si mon pantalon est à la bonne taille pour toi … (Après un silence pendant lequel il approfondit son attouchement) : - Oui, ça va !

- Idiot , lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir, émoustillée malgré tout par la caresse et le regard concupiscent de son compagnon.

-----

Comme l'avait si judicieusement supposé Shalimar, malgré l'heure encore très matinale, la jeune Sammy était déjà réveillée. Mieux, elle était déjà douchée, habillée de pied en cape et rigoureusement coiffée. Assise sur l'ancien lit d'Emma, elle tentait de faire le point dans ses idées et dans sa vie qui – l'une comme l'autre – étaient loin d'être claires…

Sammy s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son père, cet homme qui l'avait élevée et qui constituait sa seule véritable famille – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne l'existence de sa sœur… et même après … –. Or, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il l'avait laissé sur le toit du gratte-ciel, quelques deux semaines auparavant… Deux fois, à l'insu des Mutants X, l'enfant avait réussi à lui envoyer un courrier électronique. Mais c'était comme d'envoyer une bouteille à la mer : rien ne lui permettait de savoir si le destinataire avait reçu le message et Nicholas Fox n'y avait encore jamais répondu…

L'absence de nouvelle était d'autant plus difficile à supporter que Sammy passait ses journées à ne rien faire et sans personne à qui parler. Si seulement elle avait pu correspondre avec Isobel… Mais Jesse, à qui elle avait posé la question, prétendait que c'était trop dangereux… à la fois pour elle-même et pour son amie. Or Sammy savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit qui risquait de mettre la jolie métisse en danger… Jamais… Elle avait donc dû se contenter d'une seule et unique lettre – destinée à la Mère supérieure et relue par les bons soins du Moléculaire – afin de rassurer ses anciennes camarades et enseignantes de Sainte-Cath' sur sa nouvelle situation. Et sur sa santé – comme si quelqu'un s'en préoccupait ! Bien sûr, à aucun moment il n'avait été fait mention de ses nouvelles aptitudes…

Mais Sammy n'en voulait pas à Jesse de son intransigeance : il était le seul habitant du Sanctuaire à faire quelque peu attention à elle… Parfois, lorsqu'il avait le temps, il montrait à la jeune fille des simulations amusantes sur son ordinateur. Ensemble aussi, ils préparaient les repas de l'équipe. Sammy aurait volontiers passé plus de temps en sa compagnie – elle aimait qu'il la fasse rire, elle aimait qu'il la regarde comme une personne à part entière et pas uniquement comme une enfant timorée et mal à l'aise –, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer ni être une charge pour le Moléculaire…

Alors elle restait dans sa chambre (ou plutôt dans la chambre de _l'autre_, la fille morte, dont la présence surnaturelle flottait encore partout dans la pièce et qui semblait accuser : '_tu es chez moi'_, '_tu ne devrais pas être là'_…), à lire ou à dessiner. À dormir aussi…

En effet, depuis qu'elle avait si précipitamment quitté l'Angleterre, Sammy souffrait d'insomnie. C'était la première fois : jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours bénéficié du sommeil profond des enfants. Mais maintenant, chaque nuit était un véritable enfer dont elle sortait épuisée… Elle tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, incapable de dormir ni même de rester allongée dans son lit. Quand enfin elle finissait par sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur comateuse, les mêmes images troublantes venaient immanquablement la hanter. Aux cauchemars du début – peuplés des monstres aux canines pointues et de soldats armés – s'était substitué un genre de rêve nettement plus particulier et plus dérangeant pour la jeune fille qu'elle était…

_… Toujours la même chose… Des cheveux bruns soyeux … Des grands yeux ombrageux … Une belle bouche aux lèvres pleines, joliment ourlées, qui appelaient aux plus tendres baisers … Tout restait flou, comme dans le noir, comme dans un bûcher … La même chaleur … Images irréelles d'une débauche de chairs frôlées, de corps pressées et de caresses à peine esquissées … Deux peaux laiteuses sur fond rouge de flammes …_

Lorsque Sammy se réveillait en sueur, les joues rougies et une drôle de sensation – comme une brûlure – au niveau des reins, elle ne se rappelait de rien très précisément. Seule la honte d'avoir de telles pensées – _perverses_ aurait dit les sœurs – subsistait, terriblement tenace. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Elle qui avait été élevée dans la plus pure et pudique tradition catholique ! Non qu'elle n'est jamais été très croyante… Mais que dirait la Mère supérieure si elle savait ? Dieu merci, depuis qu'elle était confinée au Sanctuaire au milieu de nulle part, Sammy n'était plus tenue de se confesser… Le pire était encore de devoir côtoyer dans la journée le membre de Mutant X qui hantait si intensément ses nuits…

Un léger coup tapé contre la porte de sa chambre tira l'enfant de ses pensées. Derrière la mince cloison, une voix – que Sammy ne reconnu que trop bien – demanda doucement :

- Sammy ? C'est moi. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Le cœur de Sammy se serra dans sa poitrine : que lui voulait donc son inflexible sœur ? Depuis quand recherchait-elle sa compagnie ? Si les analyses d'ADN effectuées par Jesse n'avaient été aussi incontestables et la beauté de Shalimar si semblable à celle de leur mère, Sammy aurait refusé de croire que la femme blonde était sa sœur. Comment pouvait-on même refuser de croiser le regard d'un membre de sa famille ?

- S'il te plait, implora à la voix à travers la porte. – Je sais que tu ne dors pas…

Sammy se leva du lit et marcha vers la porte avec appréhension, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle déverrouilla le petit loquet – depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée dans la lande elle restait constamment sur ses gardes, même ici – puis vint se rasseoir sur le lit et enfin, murmura un vague : « oui ! ». Shalimar entra dans la chambre et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle était habillée tout en blanc et une épaisse fragrance de baies des bois – quelque chose de sauvage et de chaleureux à la fois – ainsi qu'une autre odeur – inconnue de Sammy – l'accompagnaient, frappant les nouveaux sens surdéveloppés de la jeune fille de plein fouet.

- Merci…, prononça Shalimar distraitement.

C'était la première fois depuis les jours qui avaient directement suivi la mort d'Emma qu'elle pénétrait à nouveau dans la chambre de la jeune psionique. Rien n'y avait changé… mis à part les murs intégralement tapissés de dessins – les mêmes que ceux que Shalimar avait déjà aperçu dans la maison de Martha's Vineyard – représentant divers moments de la vie quotidienne des habitants du Sanctuaire pris sur le vif : Jesse penché sur ses ordinateurs, Lexa et Brennan en train de se quereller à la table du petit déjeuner, Jesse et Lexa travaillant de concert, si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs cheveux – boucles blondes sur noir de jais – s'entremêlaient follement… Et des portraits d'elle-même aussi. Crayonnages rapides, palette restreinte aux gris sobres et aux beiges fanés… Absolument magnifiques. Froids et dénués de toute émotion. Tous dissimulaient habilement – à tel point que Shalimar devina que c'était là leur fonction – la masse des photos, affiches et autres coupures de journaux soigneusement conservés par Emma et qui – dans une autre vie – avaient compté pour son amie …

- Je peux les décrocher, si ça gêne…

- Non… Non, ça serait dommage. Ils sont très beaux…, affirma Shalimar, sincère, en se forçant à se concentrer sa sœur. – écoute, Sammy… J'aimerais te parler, si tu permets…

L'enfant haussa les épaules, signifiant par là que cela lui était égal – ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement trop intimidée pour s'exprimer clairement –. Son mutisme rendait les choses d'autant plus difficiles pour Shalimar, mais celle-ci savait qu'une telle attitude butée était légitime. Après tout, Sammy avait assez de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir… Elle se poussa cependant légèrement de côté pour laisser une place libre sur le lit. Shalimar s'y assit. L'écrin de velours cogna alors contre sa cuisse à travers le tissu de sa poche où Brennan l'avait glissé avant qu'elle ne le quitte… Ce simple contact lui insuffla la force de continuer :

- Je suis venue pour te demander pardon, si tu le veux bien… Depuis que tu es arrivée parmi nous, j'ai été odieuse avec toi. J'ai… J'ai volontairement refusé de te parler. De te regarder… J'ai préféré faire comme si tu n'étais pas là. Sammy, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir…

Puis dans un souci d'exactitude, Shalimar rectifia avec humilité :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je… Je n'ai aucune excuse, sinon que je ne m'attendais pas à toi. À ce que tu existes. Je ne savais pas…

Shalimar s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre haleine. C'était encore plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Discrètement, elle frôla de la main le petit boîtier dans sa poche. _Brennan, aide-moi, donne-moi la force d'y arriver…_, conjura-t-elle intérieurement. L'enfant ne la regardait toujours pas, les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses mains sagement croisées. Que pensait-elle ? Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi hermétique à la féline. Elle reprit, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout quoi que cela lui en coûte :

- Sammy… J'ai quitté Martha's Vineyard (_ce qui, dans la bouche de Shalimar signifiait_ 'la famille' _ou encore_ 'la maison' _mais c'était l'un des mots – avec _'papa' _et_ 'maman' – _qu'elle était incapable d'associer à elle-même_) il y a très longtemps. C'était avant ta naissance et… Et je ne savais pas que tu existais, je ne savais pas que j'avais une petite sœur… On me l'avait caché… Et l'apprendre comme ça, 15 ans après, c'est… ça a été très difficile …

Ces derniers mots, pourtant prononcés dans un souffle, firent l'effet d'une gifle à Sammy qui releva enfin la tête, ses yeux bruns étincelants de reproche.

- Pourquoi , l'interrogation véhémente fusa des lèvres de l'enfant, âpre. – Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû être heureuse de ça ! Moi je l'étais !

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher – s'opposer ouvertement à un aîné faisait partie des choses incorrectes et répréhensibles telles que dévisager un inconnu ou omettre de remercier la nonne qui servait au réfectoire –, Sammy se sentait terriblement en colère contre sa sœur.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait simplement été triste du comportement distant et dédaigneux de celle-ci à son égard. Mais maintenant – maintenant qu'elle semblait dire que c'était de la faute de Sammy parce qu'elle était arrivée à l'improviste (comme si elle-même avait souhaité ça !) – Sammy ne pouvait le supporter. Derrière la frange décolorée de ses cheveux blonds, les ailes de son nez délicat palpitaient furieusement et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blêmes d'être trop pressés les uns contre les autres.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que suis si repoussante ? Ou si peu digne d'être ta sœur parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, une vraie mutante ?

- Si. Si tu en es une…, murmura Shalimar comme pour elle-même, mais elle ne releva pas l'affirmation erronée de l'enfant : ça n'était pas le moment. – Sammy, bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas repoussante. Ça n'est pas de ta faute : c'est la mienne. Mais je comprends ta colère… écoute, c'est difficile à expliquer mais je vais essayer, je te dois bien ça… Je… J'ai certains

Hésitante, Shalimar chercha ses mots. Elle ne voulait surtout pas révéler à Sammy les véritables motifs de sa conduite, lui jeter à la figure la vilenie et les exactions commises par ce père qu'elle chérissait tant et qu'elle ne connaissait que sous un bon jour. Même si la haine du père hurlait toujours furieusement dans le cœur de la féline, c'eût été par trop cruel – et certes pas le moyen de se faire pardonner de sa sœur –.

- … certains griefs à reprocher à … notre p… père (_sa voix buta involontairement sur le mot et Shalimar espéra que Sammy ne s'en était pas aperçue_) à cause de choses… qu'il a laissé faire alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant et que j'avais besoin de sa protection… Il pensait agir pour mon bien… Mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Et aujourd'hui encore … Je lui en veux pour ça… Et j'ai tout transféré sur toi. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû…

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle ajouta :

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu sais. Ni cruelle, ni méchante. Ces derniers temps, j'étais juste… perturbée… Mais tu n'y es strictement pour rien…

Doucement, la jeune femme saisit le menton buté de l'enfant entre son pouce et son index, tournant vers elle le petit visage en forme de cœur. Sammy ne broncha pas. Face-à-face, les 2 sœurs s'observèrent un instant en silence.

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début. Sammy, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser une seconde chance ?

Contre toute attente, la colère sembla déserter le regard orageux de la jeune fille. Timidement elle s'abandonna au tendre contact des doigts de sa sœur sur sa joue, se prêtant à la caresse comme un chaton en mal d'affection. Comme elle avait rêvé de ce moment ! Comme elle avait souhaité que cette femme – qui ressemblait tant à la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu – lui témoigne un peu d'attachement ! Et voilà que maintenant elle lui offrait son amour ! Avec la loyauté aveugle de son jeune cœur débordant d'espérance, Sammy acquiesça simplement :

- Oui… Je veux bien…

Ce fut au tour de Shalimar de rester sans voix, mal à l'aise : elle s'était attendue à de nouveaux reproches, à des cris peut-être… Au lieu de quoi, Sammy rendait les armes…

Shalimar n'était pas habituée à une telle inhibition, coutumière qu'elle était de la vindicte de Brennan et de Lexa, du franc-parler discret mais efficace de Jesse ou encore de ses propres colères… Elle réalisa alors combien la route serait longue avant qu'elle ne puisse prétendre connaître et comprendre cette providentielle petite sœur…

- Merci… Et si on commençait par aller préparer le petit-déjeuner , annonça-t-elle avec un entrain un peu forcé : elle ne voulait surtout pas brusquer l'enfant mais au contraire gagner sa confiance. – Et après, si tu veux bien, on pourra partir à la recherche d'une autre chambre, pour toi…

- C'est vrai , demanda Sammy, avec un élan d'espoir mal dissimulé. – Enfin…, se reprit-elle immédiatement, consciente de ce que son attitude pouvait passer pour de l'ingratitude : - Celle-ci est bien aussi…

-----

Une demi-heure plus tard s'échappait de la cuisine du Sanctuaire une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et autres crêpes appétissantes – pour lesquelles Sammy s'était révélée bien plus douée que sa grande sœur –. Ensemble, elles avaient également moulu le café, pressé les oranges et fait frire quelques tranches de bacon – essentiellement pour Jesse, d'ailleurs –.

- Peut-être que vous… que _tu_ … devrais retirer la poèle du feu, suggéra modestement Sammy à Shalimar en désignant les œufs brouillés dont la féline s'occupait – ou plutôt, avait oublié de s'occuper –.

- Pourquoi est-ce que… Oh ! La poisse , jura cette dernière en vidant précipitamment le contenu calciné de la poèle dans l'évier. – Saleté de poèle !

_Quelle idée stupide_ , se fustigea mentalement Shalimar. _Préparer le petit déjeuner !_

Elle qui n'était même pas capable de faire cuire un œuf – la preuve – ! Brennan s'amusait déjà suffisamment à ses dépends de son manque d'aptitude pour les tâches ménagères … Oui mais voilà : Shalimar n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à cuisiner lorsqu'elle était enfant – de toute manière, ce qu'elle trouvait dans les poubelles nécessitait rarement qu'on le fasse cuire avant de le manger -. Ensuite, quand elle avait intégré le Sanctuaire, d'autres s'en étaient chargés à sa place. Elle était définitivement une femme d'action, pas un cordon bleu …

Au moins, remarqua-t-elle mi-figue mi-raisin, ses déboires culinaires avaient le mérite de faire sourire Sammy. Même si celle-ci était trop bien élevée pour en rire ouvertement …

Évidemment, toute gêne n'avait pas miraculeusement disparu entre les 2 sœurs depuis les excuses de Shalimar. En fait, en raison de leurs comportements antagonistes, elle risquait de perdurer encore longtemps. D'un côté Sammy semblait éprouver un mal fou à employer le '_tu_' pour s'adresser à sa sœur aînée sans se mettre à rougir exagérément. D'autre part, c'était particulièrement déstabilisant pour Shalimar d'être ainsi confrontée à une soi miniature…

Alors qu'elle observait discrètement l'enfant du coin de l'œil – oubliant du même coup une nouvelle poêlée d'œufs sur la cuisinière –, Shalimar nota avec surprise que Sammy percevait exactement au même moment qu'elle – c'est-à-dire largement avant n'importe quelle autre personne dotée d'une ouïe normale – la lourde démarche de Jesse progressant dans le corridor. Quelques secondes après, le Moléculaire fit son entrée dans la cuisine :

- Oh oh ! Je me disais bien que ça sentait bon, par ici !

Avec beaucoup de tact, il évita d'exprimer tout haut sa surprise de voir Shalimar et Sammy ensemble – et en bonne entente –. À la place, il se contenta d'ajouter dans un large sourire affamé, en désignant une assiette débordant de pancakes chauds et dorés :

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Des pancakes ! Fait par mes 2 félines favorites en plus !

Sammy étouffa un petit gloussement flatté et commença à lui préparer un plateau – pancakes, bacon, saucisses, confiture et sirop d'érable – tout en surveillant de près la cuisson des œufs de Shalimar.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Shal' , annonça sobrement Jesse en s'avançant vers elle.

- écoute, Jesse… Je

- Chuuuut…, la stoppa-t-il spontanément. Tendrement, il l'entoura de ses bras chaleureux dans une étreinte fraternelle. – Chut… Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, Shal'…, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en déposant un petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Merci.

- Et maintenant, _femmes_, reprit-il en s'écartant de la jeune femme à l'adresse des 2 sœurs, - Je suis prêt pour mon petit-déjeuner ! Et j'ai trèèès faim…

Shalimar éclata d'un rire sonore tandis que Jesse se lançait dans une imitation convaincante – quoi que un peu maladroite – de King Kong en se frappant le torse de ses poings fermés et en attrapant Sammy par la gorge comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler. Shalimar nota avec un léger pincement de cœur combien l'enfant semblait plus à l'aise avec Jesse qu'avec elle-même … Mais après tout, elle l'avait cherché …

- Grrrrrrrrr…, grogna Jesse dans le but de parfaire sa parodie du singe géant. – Ggggrrrrrr …

- Stop ! Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous conduire comme des gamins, pour une fois , asséna Lexa avec humeur en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Son intervention fit redescendre l'atmosphère euphorique aussi rapidement qu'un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four. Les trois autres se regardèrent, l'air coupable – surtout Jesse –.

- Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, certaines personnes – dont je fais partie – apprécient un peu de calme le matin… Alors : merci de la fermer , ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit destiné – peut-être – à atténuer la brutalité de ses paroles.

Sans un mot de plus, Lexa s'installa autour de la table dressée, les doigts pressés sur ses tempes comme si elle souffrait d'une migraine tenace, la mine rébarbative. Effectivement, elle avait l'air très fatiguée – malade même – : pâle comme un linge, les yeux cernés, elle se tenait légèrement voûtée, laissant penser qu'elle endurait quelque chose de bien plus douloureux que le bruit intempestif causé par ses amis…

- Désolé Lex', commença Jesse. – Est-ce que ça va, ce matin ? Tu as dormi ?

Il avait l'air réellement inquiet pour la jeune femme. Comme s'il savait quelque chose à son sujet que les autres ignoraient. Même Sammy, pourtant sagement occupée à la cuisson des œufs – on aurait même pu douter qu'elle avait suivi l'échange – leva la tête dans leur direction, intriguée.

- Hum hum … Oui, ça va, Jesse…, répondit la brune en se radoucissant un peu. – Merci.

Alors Shalimar se souvint de l'odeur du sang qu'elle avait cru sentir en passant devant la chambre de Lexa, le matin même pour se rendre chez Sammy… Sur le coup – n'entendant rien d'autre qu'une respiration régulière derrière la porte – elle n'y avait guère prêté attention, attribuant cela au fait qu'il pouvait s'agir de la mauvaise période du mois pour la matérial. Il arrivait parfois que Shalimar perçoive ce genre de chose … Mais maintenant, elle se rendait bien compte que l'odeur était trop intense … Il était arrivé quelque chose à Lexa – quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait cacher – et Jesse la couvrait très visiblement … Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé depuis son absence ? Shalimar se promit de leur demander des explications ultérieurement. Mais avant, elle avait encore une tâche à accomplir.

- Lexa, commença-t-elle à mi-voix. – Je regrette d'avoir été violente avec toi. Excuse-moi…

- C'est bon, morigéna la jeune femme, le nez dans sa tasse de café noir. – Pas de problèmes… J'ai l'habitude de servir de défouloir, ici, de toute manière…

- On parle de moi , demanda Brennan à la cantonade.

Sa plaisanterie resta sans suite tandis que Jesse et Lexa fixèrent avec effarement la lèvre tuméfiée du matérial électrique. Dans la lumière artificielle de la cuisine, elle était encore plus impressionnante : la chair rose et sensible avait manifestement doublée de volume et oscillait allégrement entre le rouge pivoine et le mauve coucher-de-soleil.

- Ben dit donc vieux , s'exclama Jesse. – Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Oh ça , demanda Brennan en montrant sa bouche. – Rien ! C'est cette nuit… Je crois que je suis entré en collision avec quelque chose… Un peu trop sauvagement… Dans un rêve …

- Qui veux des crêpes ?

Si elle avait pu, Shalimar aurait embrassé de suite sa sœur pour sa providentielle diversion. Tous se servirent généreusement et dans la bonne humeur – mis à part Lexa qui se contenta de picorer quelques bouchées qu'elle avala difficilement –. Heureusement pour Shalimar, il ne fut plus question de la lèvre de Brennan. La discussion, conviviale, tourna autour de sujets relativement anodins tels que la tempête de neige qui s'abattait au dehors – sans fin –, les décorations de Noël installées par Jesse – encombrantes –, la future nouvelle chambre de Sammy …

Chacun des Mutants X – à un moment ou à un autre de la conversation – ressentit ce qu'il y avait d'étrange à se retrouver comme avant – Sammy en plus – attablés ensemble, exactement comme le fameux dimanche où la fillette était entrée sans crier gare dans leurs vies … Et combien cette trêve, ces retrouvailles, étaient fragiles et éphémères… Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis : les sujets qu'ils évitaient tous soigneusement d'aborder – l'isolement volontaire de Shalimar, sa famille –, le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de Jesse quand il pensait que personne ne l'observait, la blessure secrète de Lexa qui tentait – bien inutilement – de dissimuler sa douleur aux autres …

- J'ai une idée , annonça brusquement Jesse, - Pour fêter ça…, reprit-il en désignant l'équipe des Mutants X à nouveau réunie, - Ce soir nous allons réveillonner dans les règles. Et je me charge de tout ! Enfin…, (se tournant vers Sammy) : - Un peu d'aide de mon petit cordon bleu préféré ne serait pas de refus…

_Cette facilité qu'il a de la faire sourire…,_ pensa Shalimar avec une pointe de jalousie, en voyant sa sœur s'illuminer devant la proposition de Jesse.

- Mais en contrepartie, je veux… Non, non, non, attendez : J'exige, que vous soyez : Mesdames, en robes du soir et Monsieur, en costume …

- Quoi ?

-----

_TBC _

Est-ce nécessaire de rappeler que la chanson de départ n'est pas de moi ?

(1) Jolie image qui n'est également pas mienne mais appartient à F. Céline dans _Voyage au bout de la nuit. _


	8. Chapter 8

MUTANT X appartient à MARVEL & TRIBUNE

RAR: Merci à mes 2 commentateurs pour le chapitre précédant j'ai nommé JAY (ça faisait un bye, dis donc) et BONY

--------

_« Ce corps mortel d'un millier de jours… »_

_« Où la jeunesse devient blême puis spectrale et meurt… »_

_Keats._

-------

**Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël, Shalimar ! **

**– 2 – **

**(Ou « _où l'on parle d'héritages …_ »)**

-------

Le reste de la journée fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, l'atmosphère du Sanctuaire sembla s'alléger considérablement et ses habitants goûter un peu de la joie de vivre qui était de mise en cette période de l'année …

Tandis que Lexa s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos loin de tout cri et que Jesse – taille ceinte d'un large tablier immaculé – se barricadait dans la cuisine avec consigne de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte – fusse pour une question de vie ou de mort –, Shalimar et Sammy – accompagnées de Brennan qui ne semblait guère vouloir s'éloigner à moins de 2 mètres de la féline – partirent à la recherche d'une nouvelle chambre pour l'enfant. À eux trois, ils eurent tôt fait d'y transporter les quelques pièces de mobilier nécessaires à son installation ainsi que l'ensemble de ses affaires personnelles.

Alors que Shalimar aidait la jeune fille à suspendre ses vêtements sur des cintres pour les ranger dans sa nouvelle armoire, un détail lui sauta aux yeux : Sammy ne possédait en guise de garde-robe qu'une série d'uniformes scolaires tous identiques les uns aux autres, complétés de quelques ensembles de ville ou de sport, tous bien trop sévères et trop tristes pour servir de tenue de soirée. Aussi, lorsque sur les coups de 6 heures, les Mutants X se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer au repas de réveillon, Shalimar décida-t-elle qu'il entrait dans son rôle de grande sœur de trouver quelque chose de plus approprié pour Sammy.

… Sinon, cela aurait au moins le mérite de leur faire passer un peu de temps en tête à tête …

- Quelle couleur est-ce que tu aimes porter en dehors de ton uniforme , demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule à l'enfant confortablement installée sur son lit.

- Euh … Je ne sais pas … Je crois … Plutôt les couleurs claires, pastelles …

C'était étrange pour Sammy d'être acceptée ici – 'l'antre' de sa sœur – et de pouvoir observer tout son saoul les choses qui constituaient son quotidien. Son intimité. Bizarrement et ce, bien qu'elles soient très loin de ses propres critères de décoration, les peaux d'animaux qui encombraient la pièce plaisaient beaucoup à l'enfant, de même que les lumières tamisées et l'air saturé de parfum, chaleureux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir se sentir aussi à l'aise dans un endroit inconnu et pourtant, c'était bien le cas …

- Ah ! Je m'en doutais un peu … ça ne va pas être facile à trouver! s'exclama Shalimar en grognant depuis la penderie où elle avait partiellement disparu. – Voyons voir ça …

En l'espace d'une demi-heure, devant le regard subjugué de Sammy, le lit et les fauteuils se retrouvèrent jonchés d'un amas de robes à mesure que la féline les extirpait du placard : robes fourreaux cramoisies, tuniques ultra sexy en cuir noir ou d'autres plus simples en velours soyeux, mousseline transparente ou coton torsadé … Malheureusement toutes étaient indéniablement ou trop provocantes ou trop décolletées ou encore trop habillées pour Sammy et pour la circonstance. En désespoir de cause, Shalimar sélectionna une petite robe jaune pâle – à l'origine, une simple robe d'été, dos nu – qu'elle se rappelait avoir acheté lors d'un lointain séjour à la mer et, la tenant devant Sammy dit :

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer celle-ci, non ? Avec un gilet, sur les épaules …

Mais sa voix manquait singulièrement de conviction. Malgré tout, Sammy acquiesça : cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer … Alors qu'elle partait s'isoler dans la salle de bain pour passer ladite robe, Shalimar se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol moquetté et, la tête renversée sur le lit encombré, échappa un long soupir de découragement : elle qui possédait des vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, elle n'était même pas capable de trouver quelque chose de convenable pour Sammy ! En continuant de la sorte, elles n'arriveraient strictement à rien avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller dîner … _'À part peut-être à lui donner l'allure d'une call-girl …'_, pensa amèrement Shalimar. _'Et pour compléter le tout'_, continua-t-elle sur le même mode cynique, _'je demande à Lex' de la maquiller et c'est parfait : une petite sœur prête à mettre sur le trottoir … Plus qu'à attendre les bénéfices !'_ Au final, Sammy allait être obligée de porter une de ses vilaines robes réglementaires ramenées de Sainte Catherine. Non que cela ait une grande importance en soit : après tout, il ne s'agissait que de bouts de tissu et d'un simple repas entre eux … Mais Shalimar ressentait l'envie de faire plaisir à sa sœur, au moins sur ce point … Un moyen comme un autre de racheter sa précédente froideur à son égard … Pourtant, c'était difficile : elles étaient tellement différentes l'une de l'autre …

Toute à sa rêverie, la féline se surprit à penser à Adam. Lui aurait su quoi dire, quoi faire pour apprivoiser Sammy, comme Jesse y était si bien parvenu. Humainement parlant cependant, les deux hommes étaient bien meilleurs que Shalimar : plus patients qu'elle, plus généreux aussi … En fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Avec un violent coup au cœur, Shalimar réalisa soudain combien Adam lui manquait … Son absence était d'autant plus flagrante en cette période de fête qu'aussi loin que Shalimar pouvait s'en souvenir, le scientifique et elle avaient toujours passé Noël ensemble, au Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, les apparences avaient joué contre Adam : il avait trahi la confiance des Mutants X, la confiance de ceux qu'ils considérait comme ses enfants : Shalimar – qu'il avait élevé lui-même, Jesse – son fils spirituel, Emma et Brennan – les deux derniers ralliés et non les moindres. Il les avait trahi et disparu avant d'avoir pu s'en expliquer … De plus, Shalimar n'était pas loin de penser que ses manigances secrètes avaient en partie concouru à la mort d'Emma … Et elle lui en voulait pour ça …

D'un autre côté, moins que quiconque d'autre, la jeune femme ne pouvait effacer le passé : c'était Adam qui l'avait recueilli, qui lui avait sauvé la vie en la sortant de la rue, qui l'avait accueilli chez lui, au Sanctuaire. Adam qui lui avait appris à développer ses capacités. Plus encore, c'était lui – le scientifique, le généticien débordé de travail – qui avait consacré des après-midi entières à enseigner à la sauvageonne qu'elle était alors l'histoire et la géographie, les mathématiques et la biologie, la politesse et l'art de se tenir en société … Lui qui avait écouté ses premiers émois amoureux et calmé ses petites peines et ses grands chagrins …

Et c'était lui aussi qui lui avait offert sa première robe de soirée.

À ce souvenir, Shalimar se leva d'un bond. _Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?_ Traînant le tabouret de sa coiffeuse devant la penderie restée béante, elle monta dessus. Prise d'une frénésie soudaine, la féline fourragea quelques secondes l'étagère supérieure – celle où elle mettait les choses qui ne lui servaient plus depuis très longtemps, mais dont elle ne se résolvait pas à se séparer – avant de trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Aaaa … aaaa … Atchoum !

- à tes souhaits! compléta Sammy qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, vêtue de la robe jaune, pour approbation – ou dénégation – de sa sœur. Personnellement, la robe en elle-même lui plaisait bien. Néanmoins elle n'était définitivement pas de saison – à moins, peut-être, de mettre un pull et un anorak par-dessus …

Mais à la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Sammy oublia instantanément la chair de poule qui faisait se dresser les poils de ses avant-bras et ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise : Shalimar, en équilibre sur le tabouret branlant, une vielle boîte en carton miteuse entre les mains, était prise d'une véritable crise d'éternuements intempestifs et semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur le sol. Tandis que Sammy – indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire – s'avançait gauchement pour lui venir en aide, Shalimar – incapable de prononcer le moindre mot – lui fit signe de ne pas approcher plus. Malheureusement, dans son geste, elle secoua vivement la boîte qu'elle tenait à bout de bras et un nuage de poussière, presque opaque, s'en échappa. À son tour, Sammy se mit à éternuer violement sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Les filles ? Est-ce que tout va bien? s'éleva la voix inquiète de Brennan derrière la porte.

- Oui, Bre ! Tout va bien , répondit Shalimar en retrouvant – partiellement – ses moyens et l'usage de la parole. – Ne t'inquiète pas !

Rassuré, le matérial s'éloigna dans le couloir. Descendant souplement du tabouret, Shalimar se précipita vers Sammy qui semblait éprouver plus de mal qu'elle à reprendre son souffle. Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et son visage empourpré indiquait un manque certain d'oxygène dans ses poumons suffoqués.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du remuer toute cette poussière …, s'excusa Shalimar en ventilant l'enfant avec de l'air pur. – Respire doucement et ça va aller …

- Me … Merci. Ça … ça va … déjà mieux …

- Et oui … Après la crainte du feu et l'abomination des chiens, c'est la sensibilité à la poussière que je préfère des désagréments dus à notre ADN modifié! railla Shalimar en veillant attentivement à que sa sœur reprenne totalement contenance.

- Que … Quoi ?

- Et bien, à cause de nos sens hyper développés, nous sommes plus sensibles que les autres personnes à certains stimuli extérieurs non organiques. Et la poussière en fait partie … Nos voies respiratoires sont facilement irritables …

- Oh ! Je comprends (Puis, après un silence) : - Les médecins disaient que j'étais asthmatique.

Shalimar haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et dit, coupant court à toute autre allusion à propos de leur mutation commune – pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça – :

- Je crois que je viens de te trouver une robe !

D'un même mouvement, les deux sœurs s'assirent à terre et, le plus délicatement possible, Shalimar entreprit d'ouvrir le carton. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent à nouveau : elle venait juste d'avoir 15 ans et Adam, avec lequel elle vivait depuis plusieurs années déjà, devait donner une conférence importante dans un congrès qui rassemblerait des scientifiques venus du monde entier. Il avait préparé son allocution pendant de longues semaines – répétant le texte devant la jeune fille parfois attentive mais le plus souvent dissipée –. La conférence serait suivie d'un cocktail et d'un bal. Et Adam avait émis le souhait que Shalimar l'accompagne …

Ce serait la première fois qu'elle sortirait en société … Et elle avait d'abord été un peu réticente … L'idée de voir tant de médecins réunis ne l'enchantait guère … Mais Adam avait insisté, bien sûr. Pour l'occasion – et parce qu'il se doutait que cela la ferait céder – il lui avait même acheté une jolie robe de soirée … Rétrospectivement, Shalimar s'interrogea sur la manière dont le scientifique avait choisi cette tenue : comment avait-il su ce qui lui plairait – parce qu'indéniablement, la robe avait plu à la jeune fille qu'elle était alors – et ce qui lui irait – même si, grâce à tous les tests qu'il effectuait sur elle, il connaissait ses mensurations par cœur –. Qu'avait-il dit à la vendeuse du magasin de luxe où il s'était rendu exprès et qui l'avait sûrement aidé dans son choix ? À présent, la jeune femme se rendait compte combien cela avait du être très important pour Adam, qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés, ce soir là … Ce n'était pas qu'un simple test, comme elle l'avait naïvement cru à l'époque …

Doucement, Shalimar déposa le couvercle de la boîte sur le sol, dévoilant des feuilles de papier de soie rose pâle soigneusement pliées. Du bout des doigts, elle dégagea cette légère protection et en sortit une robe de satin blanche, tout aussi soigneusement rangée. Shalimar sourit. La robe était bien comme dans son souvenir : la douceur lisse et froide du satin, les jolis imprimés asiatiques en volute, les petits boutons fantaisies si difficiles à attacher pour ses mains encore ignorantes des secrets féminins … Une ligne épurée qui avait avantageusement soulignée ses formes naissantes … Comme elle avait été fière de porter cette tenue ! Comme elle avait été fière quand les connaissances d'Adam l'avaient complimenté sur sa '_charmante fille'_. Et comme elle avait été heureuse qu'Adam ne rectifie pas l'erreur … Depuis lors – et même si elle était rapidement devenue trop étroite et trop courte – la féline avait précieusement conservé cette robe …

- L'homme qui m'a élevé – Adam Kane, celui qui à construit cet endroit – me l'a offert quant j'avais ton âge …, expliqua-t-elle à Sammy.

- Elle est très belle …, dit l'enfant, caressant admirativement les motifs compliqués du buste. Et après un silence : - Comment était-ce ? Je veux dire, comment c'était ton enfance, ici ?

La question prit Shalimar de court : c'était assez inattendu … et elle n'aimait pas trop parler du passé, de sa jeunesse. Trop d'images tristes et cruelles. Pourtant elle répondit, désireuse de partager cette partie d'elle-même avec Sammy et, parce que tout au fond de son cœur, la féline éprouvait le besoin d'évoquer Adam, ne serais-ce que pour quelques minutes :

- Et bien … Après qu'Adam m'ait recueilli vers l'âge de 13 ans, j'ai vécu ici, avec lui, pendant plusieurs années. Je n'allais pas à l'école, comme toi : c'est lui qui me donnait des cours … Mais je n'étais jamais seule : il y avait toujours plein de nouveaux mutants au Sanctuaire. Certains ne restaient que quelques heures, quelques jours, le temps qu'Adam les aide à se mettre à l'abri. D'autres restaient plus longtemps, comme Nikky … Quand j'avais ton âge, c'était ma meilleure amie. Nous étions très proches l'une de l'autre, toujours à faire les 400 coups … Au grand dam de Adam … De vraies gamines ! Et puis Jesse est arrivé aussi

À mesure que son récit progressait et que les souvenirs de son enfance affluaient à sa mémoire, les yeux de la féline se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur nostalgique.

- Finalement, quand j'ai eu 17, 18 ans j'ai eu envie de découvrir le monde, de côtoyer des gens ordinaires. Adam l'a compris et il m'a permis de quitter le Sanctuaire. J'ai pris un appartement en ville, je me suis inscrite à l'université, j'ai eu des copines, des petits amis … Un job. Et … quand quelques années après, il m'a rappelé pour que je devienne un membre honoraire de Mutant X, je suis revenue parce que je savais que c'était là ma place ! Voilà , acheva Shalimar, passant rapidement sur certains détails – peu glorieux – des circonstances de son retour au Sanctuaire.

Après tout, ce qu'elle venait de dire, était la stricte vérité – une vérité un peu aménagée, certes – mais la vérité quand même. Et Sammy, les bras noués autour de ses épaules dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer, avait l'air heureuse de la confidence. Elle demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mr Kane ?

- Oh … Nous l'ignorons …, la voix de Shalimar se fit plus hésitante. – Adam a disparu, il y plusieurs mois de cela. Peut-être qu'il est mort, peut-être qu'il se cache pour se protéger …

Pendant un instant, Sammy craignit d'avoir dépassé les limites de sa nouvelle intimité avec sa sœur : les yeux dans le vague, Shalimar se mordillait distraitement la lèvre, l'air peiné.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas …, s'excusa-t-elle, ramenant la féline à la réalité.

Celle-ci la jaugea d'un œil critique et, changeant de sujet, dit :

- Je pense que la robe t'irait … Et sinon, on pourra toujours demander à Jesse de la reprendre vite fait pour toi … Mais je pense quand même que ça devrait aller sans ça …

Effectivement, une fois Sammy revêtue de ladite robe blanche, force était de constater qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à y reprendre. C'était comme si – avec 15 ans de différence – les 2 sœurs avaient eu – au centimètre près – la même grandeur, le même poids, les mêmes tours de taille, de poitrine et de hanche … Probablement pour en admirer l'effet dans son dos, Sammy avait relevé ses longs cheveux, dégageant gracieusement sa nuque et ses épaules, se coiffant exactement comme Shalimar lorsque elle-même avait porté la robe. La ressemblance était d'autant plus troublante … Cependant, l'enfant – plantée devant le psyché de sa sœur – semblait proprement ravie de ce qu'elle voyait et Shalimar, heureuse d'avoir résolu le problème, ne se força pas pour lui dire son sentiment :

- C'est absolument parfait, Sammy ! Elle est à toi !

----------

Quelques heures plus tard, Shalimar et Lexa – attirées par les joyeux éclats de voix qui s'en échappaient – pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle des ordinateurs où se trouvaient déjà Jesse et Brennan. Or, dès le seuil, elles marquèrent un même temps d'arrêt, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés comme si elles voyaient la pièce pour la toute première fois …

Contrairement à d'ordinaire, la grande pièce était intégralement plongée dans une obscurité tamisée, seulement obtenue – les lumières ayant été éteintes – par l'intense flamboiement d'une dizaine de chandeliers, disposés au petit bonheur la chance, à même le sol. Dans cette ambiance ténébreuse, les décorations de Noël clignotaient d'autant plus gaiement.

- Waouh ! 21 heures ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure les filles ...

Fidèle à sa promesse de préparer une digne soirée de réveillon pour l'équipe – et probablement au prix d'un effort surhumain – Jesse avait réussi à traîner la lourde table en acajou patiné de la cuisine exactement au pied du majestueux arbre de Noël. Les cinq chaises étaient installées face à face – sauf une qui présidait (réservée au cuisiner pour qu'il puisse facilement se lever) – dans un soucis évident de célébrer l'union retrouvée des Mutants X.

- Et bien ! Quel luxe …, constata Lexa avec un léger sourire sardonique sur les lèvres en fixant le moléculaire qui s'approchait pour les accueillir. – Je ne savais même pas que nous possédions ce genre de choses ici …

À la grande fierté de Jesse, la – pourtant si critique – jeune femme attarda un regard approbateur sur la nappe blanche empesée qui recouvrait élégamment la table. Celle-ci était dressée dans les règles de l'art : serviettes en tissu immaculées, service de porcelaine nacrée, verres à pied – visiblement en cristal –, couverts en argent fin …, le tout disparaissant presque sous la masse de victuailles festives déjà amenées : airelles et canneberges délicieusement acidulées, cerneaux de noix frais, kumquats oranges vifs si parfaitement ronds, raisin noir aux grains délicats, marrons chauds et fondants, dattes fourrées à la pâte d'amande multicolore … Enfin, pour égayer l'ensemble, Jesse avait intercalé entre chacune des cinq assiettes de petites branches de sapin qui tranchaient joliment par leur côté naturel.

- En fait, le service et tout le reste appartenaient à ma grand-mère. Elle m'a tout légué, à sa mort … Elle savait que mon grand-père n'en ferait aucun usage …, expliqua Jesse en riant.

- … Tandis que toi, tu es une ménagère accomplie! compléta Lexa.

Mais son évidente admiration démentait la raillerie. C'était un nouvel aspect de la personnalité de Jesse que Lexa découvrait tout d'un coup et elle ne savait pas encore si elle l'appréciait ou non. Repasser, coudre, dresser une table … constituaient autant de choses que Jesse avait apprises dans cette enfance dorée, passée dans les jupes de sa nurse et des ses si nombreuses sœurs et cousines.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, Jesse! le complimenta à son tour Shalimar.

Devant tant d'éloges sincères, les joues du jeune moléculaire se marbrèrent. Alors, pour cacher son trouble, il entreprit de détacher le nœud du tablier qu'il portait encore par-dessus son costume chic. L'exclamation de Brennan qui se tenait en retrait derrière lui, détourna heureusement l'attention :

- Hé ! Shal' ! Lexa ! Vous n'avez pas respecté le marché! s'écria-t-il, en désignant de la main les tenues respectives des deux jeunes femmes.

En effet, à cause de son bras accidenté, Lexa avait sacrifié la robe de soirée exigée par Jesse pour une fine tunique cramoisie rebrodée de fils d'or – à manches longues –, qu'elle portait sur un simple pantalon noir. Ses cheveux, coiffés en une lourde natte de jais qui se balançait librement dans son dos, ajoutés à ses yeux cernés de noir, achevaient de lui donner l'air séduisant d'une danseuse orientale.

- Bah ! C'est très joli quand même, cette tenue! tenta Jesse pour venir au secours de Lexa – et en rougissant de plus belle lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase –.

À côté de Lexa, Shalimar esquissa un sourire amusé.

Au contraire de son amie, Shalimar avait effectivement revêtu une luxueuse robe de soirée vert émeraude qui faisait très avantageusement ressortir sa fragile blondeur. Et Brennan – moins que quiconque – ne pouvait se plaindre de la manière dont la robe évasée révélait les formes et le corps parfait de la féline. Une sensation de chaleur lui vrilla les reins tandis qu'il remarquait simultanément le décolleté vertigineux et proprement affolant de son amante et le collier en or ciselé qui y reposait gracieusement.

- Shal', toi aussi, tu es ravissante, comme toujours! ajouta Jesse, s'enfonçant de plus belle.

Par tact, il n'évoqua pas l'inélégante paire de chaussettes de sport blanches – et visiblement trop grande pour elle – que Shalimar portait en guise de chaussures et qui avait fait dire à Brennan qu'elle n'avait pas respecté le marché. Jesse sentait obscurément qu'il y avait derrière cela une histoire de sexe – ou en tout cas, une histoire intime – qu'il n'avait pas foncièrement envie d'entendre avant de passer à table …

- Merci Jesse, approuva Shalimar. – Quant à toi, Brennan … Tu aurais pu mettre une cravate plutôt que de nous critiquer, Lex' et moi !

- _Jesse!_ appela Sammy de la cuisine. – _Je crois que la cuisson de la dinde est terminée !_

Ce fut un repas de réveillon parfaitement réussi. La dinde cuisinée par Jesse et surveillée par les bons soins de Sammy était exquisément rôtie, sa farce moelleuse à souhait et accompagnée de légumes et de pommes de terre à profusion. Comme le matin même autour de la table du petit déjeuner, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse et les conversations légères allaient de bon train. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, Sammy se mêla – dans la mesure du possible – à la discussion de ses aînés. Le champagne aidant, les plaisanteries et éclats de rire se suivaient à un rythme soutenu …

Cependant, quiconque eût étudié la scène de l'extérieur (et de plus près) aurait rapidement remarqué des fêlures dans la quiétude générale, révélatrices d'un avenir plus qu'incertain … Le souci que Jesse apportait au bien-être de Lexa – laquelle donnait pourtant admirablement le change –, affleurait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait vu le rictus de douleur se peindre sur son visage lorsque Brennan avait serré la jeune femme entre ses bras pour lui souhaiter « _un joyeux Noël_ » et, à ce moment là, Jesse aurait volontiers assommé le brusque matérial. Même si, évidemment il ne pouvait pas savoir … Il y avait aussi ces regards inquiets de Shalimar vers sa sœur qui disaient sa tristesse du passé. Et sa peur de l'avenir. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son instinct de féline lui faisait pressentir une trêve de courte durée …

Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent achevé le dessert – une magnifique bûche glacée au chocolat et à l'orange confite parsemée d'éclats de nougatine – Jesse annonça, la voix pleine d'entrain :

- Et maintenant, si vous voulez, je propose que nous dansions !

Brennan grimaça au ton enjoué de son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jesse en faisait trop : les décorations, les tenues de soirée, la luxueuse table, le festin … Chacune de ces choses proclamaient tout haut ce que Jesse pensait probablement tout bas : _'Cette année, je veux que tout soit parfait' ' Cette année est peut-être la dernière année que nous passons Noël ensemble'_ … C'était pour cette raison – et non pour taquiner Shalimar – que Brennan n'avait pas mis de cravate. Avec le costume sombre et la chemise de flanelle et aussi parce qu'il n'en portait jamais sauf dans quelques rares occasions, une cravate lui aurait donné l'impression de se rendre à un enterrement … L'enterrement des espérances d'avenir de Jesse.

De l'autre côté de la table, Shalimar – qui semblait n'avoir rien perçu du malaise de Bennan – leva sa coupe de champagne dans sa direction, un sourire charmeur dessiné sur ses lèvres délibérément humectées. _Dieu ! Qu'elle était splendide !_

- C'est une merveilleuse idée Jesse! répondit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque, sans quitter Brennan du regard. – J'ai très envie de danser …

L'invite était claire … Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du matérial, Shalimar huma inconsciemment le liquide ambré et pétillant contenu dans son verre avant de l'avaler. Avec délectation. Fasciné, Brennan guetta la déglutition, suivit du regard le trajet imaginé du champagne à travers le corps de la belle féline. D'abord la langue, muqueuse charnue et si douce sous ses baisers. Ensuite la gorge palpitante, puis la poitrine chaude, si tendre. Enfin, le ventre de Shalimar qu'il savait être si accueillant …

- Héo ! Brennan ? Shalimar ? Vous m'entendez , demanda moqueusement Lexa.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Les deux mutants interpellés tressautèrent de concert comme des enfants pris en faute. Shalimar reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table.

- Hum … Non, rien. Oubliez !

Mais le charme était rompu. Se levant de table, Brennan rejoignit Jesse et Sammy qui se tenaient à côté du gramophone installé là pour l'occasion par le moléculaire. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un très vieil appareil. Par endroits, le bois semblait en avoir été rongé par d'invisibles et voraces petites bestioles et le pavillon métallique – aussi grand qu'une écoutille de bateau – était terni. Malgré tout, lorsque Jesse activa adroitement le mécanisme, une mélodie grésillante s'éleva dans la pièce, étonnement sonore :

_My funny Valentine_

_Sweet comic Valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart_

_Your looks are laughable_

_Unphotographable_

_Yet you're my favourite work of art_

- Frank Sinatra, indiqua le moléculaire aux 4 autres.

- Ohohoh … Et '_Maurice Chevalier_' ... '_Joséphine Baker_' ... '_Charles Trenet' : 'La Mer_' ..., énuméra Brennan, butant contre les mots français, tandis qu'il maniait avec circonspection la pile de 33 tours placée à côté du gramophone : - Bon sang Jesse ! D'où est-ce que tu tiens ces antiquités ? Non attends, je sais : ta grand-mère … T'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu plus … d'un peu plus moderne ?

- La ferme Brennan! le railla Jesse, faisant rire les filles.

_Is your figure less than Greek_

_Is your mouth a little weak_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart ?_

Inutile de chercher à expliquer au matérial combien lui, Jesse Kilmartin, aimait le charme désuet de ces vieilles chansons ainsi que le grattement irrégulier de l'aiguille sur le vinyle usé des disques … Ils avaient bercé les longues vacances pluvieuses qu'il ne manquait pas de passer chaque été dans le manoir écossais de ses grands parents … Jeune fille, sa grand-mère – pourtant issue d'une illustre famille de l'aristocratie anglaise – s'était engagée auprès de la Croix Rouge comme infirmière volontaire pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Elle avait rencontré son futur mari – et le grand-père de Jesse – sur le front de Normandie. C'était un tout jeune GI américain. Par miracle autant que par bravoure, il avait survécu à l'enfer des combats et, ensemble ils avaient fêté la Libération au son des mélodies d'amour françaises et autres succès populaires de l'époque – comme Frank Sinatra, par exemple –.

_But don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little Valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentine's day_

Brennan ne se trompait finalement pas lorsqu'il soupçonnait Jesse de penser cette soirée comme l'une des dernières soirées de fête qui lui serait donnée de vivre. Tandis qu'il entraînait Sammy – laquelle dansait étonnement bien – dans une suite de figures compliquées, le moléculaire gravait dans sa mémoire chacun des détails heureux qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_Is your figure less than Greek_

_Is your mouth a little weak_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart?_

D'abord Brennan et Shalimar ondulant au rythme de la musique dans une étreinte si serrée que – dans n'importe qu'elle autre circonstance – elle aurait paru formidablement indécente. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir_ ? se demanda à nouveau Jesse – pour la centième fois au moins depuis le début de la soirée – tant il était évident que la féline et le matérial s'aimaient, qu'ils étaient amants et heureux de l'être …

_But don't you change one hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little Valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentine's day_ (1)

Ensuite Lexa ... La jeune femme était assise sur le sofa. Les yeux clos, abandonnée aux accords grésillants du slow, elle se balançait doucement d'arrière en avant. Des mèches noires indisciplinées s'échappaient follement de sa lourde natte. Comme il aurait aimé – ne serait-ce qu'un instant – les tenir entre ses doigts pour en apprécier la texture veloutée …

Ils dansèrent encore longtemps dans la lumière tamisée, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, changeant régulièrement de cavalières et de disques … Brennan n'émit plus aucun jugement sur la sélection musicale opérée par Jesse … Puis, finalement, d'inéluctables signes de fatigues se firent sentir. Sammy et Shalimar – de manière similaire – baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de plus en plus fréquemment et de plus en plus bruyamment à chaque fois. Depuis de longues minutes déjà, Lexa s'était assoupie d'un sommeil profond.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher, enjoignit gentiment Jesse à Sammy.

L'enfant ne protesta pas. Outre le fait qu'elle avait appris à respecter les ordres dispensés par ses aînés, elle se sentait épuisée : la journée avait été longue et riche en événements.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en dissimulant poliment un énième bâillement derrière sa main droite. – Bonne nuit !

Une fois Sammy sortie, Brennan annonça à son tour son intention d'aller dormir. Mais Jesse, qui tentait d'éveiller Lexa le plus délicatement possible, interrompit le matérial avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quitter la pièce :

- Non attend Brennan ! Il faut que nous parlions tous les 4. Lexa et moi avons plusieurs choses à vous dire, à toi et à Shal'. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Sammy au lit.

- Oh …

- Je veux savoir comment et pourquoi Lexa a été blessée! exigea autoritairement Shalimar soudain bien réveillée en se campant solidement face à Jesse.

- Ok, répondit simplement celui-ci. – Mais ça risque d'être long : nous ferions mieux de nous installer confortablement …

Joignant le geste à la parole, le moléculaire donna l'exemple en prenant place sur le sofa à côté de Lexa. Leurs épaules se touchèrent mais elle ne se dégagea pas – soit qu'elle fut encore trop ensommeillée pour le faire, soit qu'elle souhaita ainsi lui apporter son soutien –. Comme la jeune femme avait replié ses longues jambes sur le canapé, ses pieds nus virent naturellement se nicher au chaud, sous la cuisse de Jesse. Il ne protesta pas. En face d'eux, Brennan et Shalimar s'assirent dans 2 fauteuils séparés. Cette dernière dit enfin :

- Vas-y, Jesse, nous t'écoutons …

Alors, d'une voix monocorde, Jesse entreprit de résumer toute la situation depuis le début : les examens effectués sur Sammy et son ADN identique à celui de Shalimar, leurs recherches conjointes à Lexa et à lui qui n'avaient rien donné, l'unique piste du certificat de décès de Madame Fox. À ce stade du récit, Shalimar demanda dans un murmure :

- Alors comme ça, Sammy disait vrai ? Elle est morte ? J'aurais du le savoir …

Malgré tout, la féline éprouvait du mal à se sentir touchée – _à se sentir directement concernée_ – par le destin de cette femme qu'elle avait finalement assez peu connue.

- Non, Shal'. Bien sûr que non, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, rétorqua fermement Lexa. – C'était il y a 15 ans, tu n'étais qu'une enfant et ton père te l'a caché … Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ?

- Oui, peut-être que tu as raison … Et … Et de quoi est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

- J'y viens …, répondit Jesse en reprenant son récit.

Il parla de leur visite nocturne au cimetière de Martha's Vineyard, de la tombe abandonnée consacrée à Madame Fox. Il omit néanmoins de préciser comment Lexa et lui-même avaient profané la dernière demeure de celle-ci et comment ils avaient ouvert son cercueil. Shalimar n'avait pas certes besoin de connaître ce détail. Ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait la faire souffrir.

- Et là-bas, acheva-t-il enfin : - Nous avons été abordé par le contact de Lexa au Dominion …

- Monsieur Porcin? interrogea Brennan prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Lui-même. Il nous a raconté avoir quitté le Conseil du Dominion parce qu'il était en désaccord avec eux. À propos de Sammy. C'est eux qui ont tenté de l'enlever, en Cornouailles. Puis il y a eu une fusillade et il a été tué. Et Lexa … Lexa … a été blessée …

Jesse s'interrompit au souvenir des circonstances de l'accident – et de sa propre culpabilité –. Ce fut donc Lexa qui acheva le récit à sa place :

- Avant de mourir, mon contact a eu le temps de nous apprendre certaines choses sur Sammy et sur ta famille, Shal'. Et il nous a aussi laissé une disquette qui disait tout le reste …

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi en ont-ils après Sammy? interrogea Brennan, perplexe. – Ce n'est qu'une gamine …

- Et bien justement … Ce n'est pas _qu'une gamine_. Shal'…, commença Jesse avec un embarras croissant en se tournant vers la féline. – C'est difficile à dire mais … mais …

- Sammy n'est pas ta sœur, c'est ton clone! acheva brusquement Lexa, coupant court aux tergiversations du moléculaire. – Joyeux Noël Shalimar! ajouta-t-elle avec dérision.

Cette dernière phrase se répercuta ironiquement dans le silence écrasant qui s'installa subitement entre les 4 jeunes gens et que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre l'initiative de rompre. Finalement Brennan exprima son incrédulité :

- Le _clone_ de Shalimar ? Mais c'est impossible, c'est du délire ! Cette technologie n'existe pas encore ! C'est à peine si les généticiens arrivent à cloner une _chèvre_ …

- Les mutants non plus ne sont pas sensés exister, je te rappelle, Brennan …, répliqua calmement Jesse.

- Mais c'est différent ! Nous … Nous sommes le fruit d'une expérience qui a mal tourné et … Shal' tu ne vas pas croire ça, quand même ?

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent simultanément dans la direction de la jeune femme qui jusqu'alors était restée totalement silencieuse.

- Et bien …, commença-elle avec hésitation tandis que lui revenait en mémoire l'image de Sammy dans la robe blanche, si semblable à elle-même adolescente. – Et bien … Je … Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Bre, mais la ressemblance physique est tellement … tellement forte entre nous 2 … (Puis, s'adressant à Jesse) : - Tu dis que nos ADN sont identiques ?

- Dans les moindres détails …

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

L'apparente acceptation de Shalimar cloua les objections de Brennan : si la féline cédait, il ne pouvait qu'en faire autant. Il se tourna à son tour vers Jesse pour obtenir plus d'informations.

- Et bien … C'est encore assez confus, avoua Jesse. – Apparemment, il y a 15 ans, Monsieur Fox a conclu un marché avec Génome X. Il a accepté qu'ils effectuent des tests sur toi, que … que tu serves de cobaye pour leurs expériences sur l'embryon humain, le clonage … Désolé, Shal'. En échange, Génome X fournissait à ton père un double de toi. Mais un double fiable, pas … pas 'malade', pas mutant, – d'où la présence du gouverneur sub dermique – pour empêcher l'évolution de la mutation.

- Et ma mère ?

- Justement, elle est morte parce qu'elle s'y opposait. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été abattue par des agents de l'ASG. Et … que ton père ne s'y soit pas opposé. Il était au courant. Ça … _le meurtre_ … a eût lieu, chez vous, à Martha's Vineyard. Ensuite, il a inventé cette histoire de mort en couches. D'une pierre, deux coups : il expliquait aux yeux de tous la disparition de sa femme et la présence d'un nouveau-né.

- Mais alors qui … qui a 'porté' Sammy ? Qui sont ses parents ?

- Génétiquement parlant, les parents de Sammy sont les tiens. Mais sinon j'imagine … J'imagine que l'on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas de parents … La disquette explique les détails de l'expérience : Sammy n'a été portée par personne. Le scientifique de Génome X qui a conduit les recherches a mis en place une sorte d'utérus artificiel autonome …

- Stop Jesse! s'emporta Shalimar pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. – Je … Je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre ça ! C'est … C'est monstrueux ! Comment … Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ?

Mais aucun des ses amis ne pouvait apporter de réponse à la question. Après un silence, la féline reprit, haletante – bouleversée – :

- Et … Et quand elle va savoir … Elle … Sammy … Ma sœur … Mon … _clone_ ! Elle va me détester !

Shalimar n'aurait jamais cru que ce simple constat – que sa toute nouvelle sœur puisse la haïr – pourrait la blesser à ce point. Pourtant, c'était le cas …

- Je suis désolé, Shal' mais ça n'est pas tout encore …, asséna Jesse. – à l'époque, dans les années 80, le clonage n'était encore qu'une technologie expérimentale, balbutiante. Sammy est le seul sujet à avoir survécu. Et il semble que se soit uniquement grâce à l'implant sub dermique exigé par ton père. Jusqu'à présent, cet implant neutralisait l'ADN mutant de Sammy. Or, c'est justement dans cet ADN que résident les … les anomalies … qui ont coûté la vie aux autres clones … Et il est maintenant désactivé …

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment …, concéda Jesse.

Il détestait devoir se faire l'avocat du diable. Annoncer le pire. Pourtant, il le devait :

- Personne ne connaît les tenants et les aboutissants du clonage humain pour la bonne raison que cela n'avait encore jamais été fait auparavant. Et encore moins sur des mutants … C'est pour cette raison que le Dominion veut à tout prix récupérer Sammy, parce qu'elle est unique et que nous devons tout faire pour qu'il échoue. Mais … Maintenant que l'implant est désactivé … Elle risque de subir le même sort que les autres enfants …

- Qui est ?

- La disquette parle de certains disfonctionnements du cœur … des poumons … du système immunitaire ou du foie. De cancers aussi. D'un vieillissement prématuré, d'arthrite ... Tout est possible, Sammy peut également ne rien développer de tout ça! acheva Jesse en arrêtant la macabre énumération.

À nouveau, un silence de plomb plana dans la pièce. Chacun chercha quelque chose à dire … Un réconfort. De l'espoir. Mais qu'y avait-il à dire pour atténuer l'horreur d'une telle situation ? N'importe quel mot eût été vain … Soudain, Shalimar bondit de son siège, sa main gauche crispée sur son cœur. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

- Shal'? demanda Brennan angoissé. – Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Sammy ! Sammy ! Vite, elle est en danger …, hoqueta la féline.

- Non Shal'… Calme-toi! tenta de la raisonner Jesse. – Sammy ne va pas tomber malade maintenant dans la seconde, voyons …

Dévisageant le moléculaire comme s'il délirait, la féline se dégagea de son étreinte et dit :

- évidemment, je sais qu'elle ne va pas tomber malade dans la seconde ! Mais là, elleest en physiquement en danger. Je … Je le sens … Dans ma chair …

---------

... Au même moment, vêtue simplement de sa chemise de nuit blanche, courrant à toutes jambes, Sammy sortit sur le toit du Sanctuaire.

Les mots entendus à travers la porte de la salle des ordinateurs résonnaient dans sa tête. _Un clone … Pas de parents … Utérus artificiel … Anomalies … Disfonctionnements … Cancer … Clone …_

… à l'instant même où elle posa le pied dehors, où elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, où elle sentit la petite piqûre au creux de son cou, Sammy comprit son erreur …

Mais il était déjà trop tard … Elle n'eût même pas le temps de prononcer un mot avant de tomber, inanimée, sur le sol.

----------

TBC

(1) Comme je l'ai déjà dit (ou plutôt Jesse) la chanson n'est évidement pas de moi mais de Frank Sinatra !


End file.
